Life is Bizarre
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When Max returns to Arcadia Bay after five years away she finds that some Bizarre things have been happening in this town especially when one Joshua John Jojo arrived. Now Max has Rewind power as a Stand and Jojo also has a stand. Now then with Max's Stand Photobooth she will discover Arcadia's Bays Bizarre secrets and take down the enemy who wears a friends face. Now Stand Proud!
1. Chapter 1

Life is Bizarre

ESKK: Hey new fic anyway just got into Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and when I saw it would make an awesome combo with Life is Strange this was the outcome with the co-work of me and Mr. Unknow. Anyway please enjoy this fic.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'_ _Texts.'_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do now own Jojo's Bizarre Adventures or Life is Strange now please support these two series and read this fic.

(Start)

In the small fishing town of Arcadia Bay where everyone knows someone an old 1990 pickup truck car had parked in front of the boarding school known as Blackwell Academy. A young man looked outside the window as he was wearing a beanie on his head of black hair as his skin was white, on his right hand were rings as he was wearing wristbands on his wrists while his left hand had fingerless gloves, his baggy jeans were accompanied by a chain attached to his belt and wallet while he was wearing sneakers, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt under a button up shirt that had a hood and a zip up vest attached to it, and on his wristband was a watch attachment as he looked at the school with his blue eyes with major intent.

This young man had just drove down from upstate all the way on the other end of the country to Arcadia Bay Oregon. In the back of his car was a book bag and other school supplies as it was clear that this young man was possibly a student. As he looked he drive to the parking lot in the school grounds near the dorms since he couldn't part up front and he didn't want to get towed. As he drove his car was parked as he got off the car and grabbed his book bag with a folder that held a large amount of his excuses and photos as to why he was late.

"Well better now than never." The young man said in a bored way before he began walking to the main building. As he walked he took notice that something was off about this place as he didn't really care. He doesn't choose to get involved with things especially other people's problems, but if those problems get out of control or are close to getting out of control that is when he steps in. The young man walked over to the school and opened the front entrance as he looked around. This young man was actually pretty tall for his age so it wasn't hard to miss him walking down the hall. As he walked he saw the sign that said office which the young man now knew was his destination.

He opened the door and walked in as he saw people walking around the office doing their required work which is paperwork. They soon noticed him as the young man walked over to the front desk. "Hello I'm here to see Principle Wells I'm the new students from New York." He said as the woman was shocked.

"Sorry but you were supposed to be here weeks ago what happened?" She asked as the young man looked to her.

"Try driving from New York to Oregon through three different time zones and see how you do." He said as the woman was shocked.

"You drove why you didn't take a plane?!" She asked as when the man heard the word pain something odd happened. The young man was on the waiting chair in a fetal position as apparently he was having some sort of panic attack.

"Please not the plane the engine will blow up and we'll crash and will also have to deal with my vomit through the entire flight until the crash." He said as the woman was shocked.

'Ok that answers that question.' She thought as apparently this young man doesn't do well with flying. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked concerned for him since she had seen many people who have a phobia of flying or gets airsick but never both.

The young man began gathering himself realizing he wasn't in an airport thus he was ok. "I will be ok don't worry so it Principle Wells in so I can receive my schedule?" The young man asked as the young woman nodded.

"Of course but can I get your name?" She asked as the young man nodded.

"Yes its Joshua John though I only let my friends call me by my nickname Jojo." Joshua said as the young woman nodded.

"Ok then Mr. John I'll go let Principle Well know you are here so he can give you a quick orientation also I assume that folder you are holding is a list of your reasons for being late other than driving from New York to Arcadia Bay." She said as Joshua nodded.

"Yes it is." Joshua said as the woman nodded.

"Alright then if you can take a seat I'll go let him know your here." She said to which Joshua nodded and went to take a seat a wait for now. Joshua took off his beanie being inside a building and all and revealed his hair had blond steaks in it no doubt having bleached parts of his hair to get said streaks.

Joshua looked around to get a better judge of the school, the part he was in anyways, as it seem like a normal office area, there was something in the air that does seem weird to him but he doesn't make quick judgment, not right away, as he just arrived to the school, little tired from his drive still and not familiar to a place like this.

Soon enough the lady from before came up to him and said, "Principle Wells, will see you now."

Joshua nods as he got up and walk into the office, and see behind a desk, a bald black man, wearing a gray suit with a red shirt under and a red strip tie as the man saw Joshua and said, "Mr. John, please take a seat."

Joshua did so as Mr. Wells looked over the folder as he said, "Joshua John… ever been called Jojo before?"

"Yes, but only my friends calls me that," Joshua said as he didn't like many people saying his nick name a lot as Wells put down the folder but keep it open as he said, "Ah, well then I hope we can be friendly to each other in the near future. Now then, let's go over your report."

Wells look down at the folder and read a few lines as he said, "It says here you came here for artistic career?"

Joshua nods as he said, "Yes, my father and I don't share passion for things. As he a man of science, I am only interested, 'In the art'." That part is true, but he also moved and came to Blackwell to get away from unmentionable groups that harassing him after he did something that kick there asses, but he sure isn't crazy as hell enough to tell a person that.

Wells nods and said, "I see, well I also see the reason you were late. Usually I may not allow student to join after being this late, but with… your problems it's seem to be reasonable, so I'll let its side just this time."

Joshua nods as he and Wells goes over a few things, some rules to be aware of and the time schedule, the Principle brought out his schedule and said, "Here you go, report to the photography class room and I hope that you can archived your career, and someday return the favor to Blackwell."

Joshua heard what the man said and that last part he said sounded rehearse, like he have said it to other students as well not that Joshua mind, it's just weird for him and that smell that came to his noise as he doesn't know if this man have been drinking or put some heavy cologne on, but like before he can judge things right away as he just came to the academy.

Joshua went on his way to his classroom, with his bag on his back and his schedule in hand as he read the numbers and follow the small maps he saw around.

He stop at a door and look at it as he saw this was the class room he supposed to report to, as he put away the paper and gave a knock before entering.

Walks in and stop at the frame, as he sees a small group of people in the room, as they all look to Joshua, as they wonder who he was, and why he is here, as they never saw someone like him before, to his height would stick out greatly.

As a man with a small bear on his face, wearing a dark gray suit without a tie, and have rectangle glasses, walks up to Joshua and asked, "Can I help you?"

Joshua reach into his pocket and show the man his schedule and said, "I am supposed to report here for the class?"

The man looked over the schedule and the name on it as the man nods and said, "Okay then, welcome I'm Mark Jefferson. Please come in and let me introduce you."

Joshua came in like he was ask by Jefferson, as the man came up in the middle of the room and said, "Okay class, we got a new student, let give him our undivided attention to him and welcome him. Mr. John can you please introduce yourself?"

Joshua look at the class as most eyes were on him, all but a girl who has her head down for the moment as he said, "Joshua John, also go by Jojo, nice to meet ya."

Some of the class have him a welcome nod, other seem to didn't care as they went on their work they had, as Jefferson nods and said, "Okay then, we got a few open seat, so… have a seat next to Kate. Kate, if you please!"

Joshua look and see a girl raise her hand a bit to show who she was as he nods and walk over and take the seat next to her as the teacher said, "Okay then, lets me get back to teaching."

Joshua chose not to take notes for the time being as Jefferson continued his lesson. Joshua just sat down as he recognized the stuff Jefferson was talking about. After all while he was on the road he did some self-taught lessons so he wouldn't end up falling behind. Plus with the pictures he took of the places he stopped at to rest, refuel, or eat he had developed his photography skills.

As Joshua looked around the classroom he noticed one of his new classmates fall asleep either bored or something not that he really cared. He looked torts another classmate and saw she seemed like the Queen Bee type of student someone who he should avoid do to her little clique thing Queen bees are known to have plus in his last school he had somehow attracted the attention of the female classmates he had which annoyed him to no end. He also looked at Jefferson as he was talking a bit about innocents not that Joshua was paying attention since the guy was talking about that one photographer Joshua read about who had taken pictures of young girls n*** which sparked controversy.

As Joshua's eyes looked around he saw Kate seeming down for some reason as he may not have known her at all but he recognized self-destructive paths when he saw it. Joshua then looked to Kate before taking out paper before writing down on it. Once he did he slid it over to Kate who saw this.

"Are you ok? -Jojo." The letter read as Kate looked at Joshua who didn't seem to be paying her much Attention. Joshua then looked at her with his eyes telling her they were in class and talking might be bad.

Kate took a paper and write her reply on it before passing it to Joshua.

"Why do you ask? -Kate." Kate's letter said as Joshua then wrote his own reply.

"You seem down I may not know you well but I know if someone else is troubled. You don't have to tell me but if I am able I would lend an ear seen to many friends similar to you meet a bad end because they didn't talk about their problems. -Jojo." Jojo replied through his letter as Kate then mouthed thank you before the letters stopped.

It was then that the sleeping classmate woke up with a shock as she looked around surprised to be here. Jojo looked at her and felt it, something within her had begun to awaken. Joshua could feel it through his own "gift," Under Pressure as he knew he should keep an eye on this girl to see where this awakening takes her.

Joshua then saw a classmate pick up a pen with a cruel smile that girls give for their bullied victims when they are about to do something mean. Joshua began running the possibilities through his head that the chubby Goth girl and the newly awaken girl might be the targets. He also considered that Kate may be the target as well since he saw her wearing a cross. Joshua wasn't known to be religious in fact he wasn't religious at all nor was he atheist which was weird. He suppose he was a guy who believed there was some higher power out there but he prefers to command hid own destiny.

Joshua had only went to church because his mother before she died had brought him to church every Sunday. He would never forget her and he always felt his "gift," Came from her somehow even though his father was studying such abilities he possessed. Joshua then saw the girl crumpled up her note and then threw the paper at Kate which Joshua saw coming and decided to return the favor.

From Joshua's back a right arm appeared and open its palm to reveal a black hole which sucker the paper in before it could reach its target. Then a left arm appeared and open its palm before revealing a white hole which shot what the black hole had sucked in as an energy ball which since it was paper wasn't powerful in fact it was at the level of a bug bite and it had hit the girl who threw the paper at Kate causing her to yelp in pain at the 'bug-bite.'

Joshua smirked to himself as he lowered his hat a bit to catch up on some sleep since he was tired from his long trip. That was when he heard the familiar sound of a Polaroid camera as he lifted his beanie from one of his eyes and saw the girl who was sleeping had taken a selfie with the camera which did not go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift," Jefferson said to the class making Max as Joshua understand that was her name but there was something else to Max that Joshua sees.

He watch Max facial expression to be confusion, not embarrass or ashamed, but more she was trying to understand something, but what is that something, Joshua didn't know what to think.

While Joshua was deep in his thoughts he remembers what Jefferson was still talking, as he put his attention back on him for the moment as he said, "The point remains that the portraiture has always been vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around."

Jefferson looked to Max as he asked her, "Now max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Joshua look to Max as she try and figure out something to say, then said to the teacher, "I'm sorry but I really have to use the bathroom."

Now Joshua knows there something going on, and it involves the bathroom? He guesses he'll keep an eye out and observe for now, as Jefferson gave a cocky smile as he said, "Nice try, Max. But you're not going to get away that easy. We can talk more after class."

Joshua sees the teacher a bit of a douchebag as Jefferson then asked the class, "Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?"

The queen bee raise her hand right away as Joshua could guess she was going to answer the question and make a rude ass commit as she said right away, "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes" a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror."

As the Queen bee-itch turn to Max and said, "Now you're totally stuck in the retro Zone. Sad face."

Joshua frown a bit, wanted to add to take the queen bee down a bit, but before he could, he felt it again, as he turn to Max as he about to witness something, when Max raise her hand, a figure came forth from behind the girl, as there it was, her stand.

A shining blue thin humanoid figure, with markings all around its body, its hair up in a swoop of sort, and have two different eye color. (If people don't understand, look up Astral from Yugioh Zexal).

AS Joshua thought the Max girl was about to attack the queen-bee, he summon his own stand. Joshua's own Stand was impressive as it looked quiet heroic in its chrome form with red lining and some blue on its body as it had fins on its arms and the top of its head as this creature just cried of Space and Justice as it looked at its opponent with its sea blue eyes.. Joshua didn't like to toot his own horn to much but he had to admit his Stand was quiet powerful. (If you are confused think Elemental Hero Neos from Yugioh GX)

Joshua was about to send his Stand at Max who looked at him for just a moment wide eyed just as time rewind to the minute Jefferson finished asking the question. Joshua was wide eyed as he looked around shocked at what just happened. Max looked at Joshua for a minute as he acted like he was just having a bit of a shock. Joshua looked at Max as her Stand floated behind her with its arms crossed before vanishing. Joshua now knew what that awakening was, Max had just gained her Stand and one that could be a powerful rival to his own since his can control reality of Space in certain aspects Max's Stand seemed to be able to control Time.

Joshua relaxed for now as he looked to his Stand from the Corner of his eye causing the stand to nod and vanish to await its master's summons. Joshua now waited to see how Max would answer as he knew following her would make him stick out like a sore thumb. "The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painted named Louis Daguerre. Around 1830." Max said as Joshua saw that Max had basically stolen the Queen Bee's answer. Now an exact evil way to use a Stand but she was still new to using a Stand judging by the shock look she had when she saw his own. If anything she probably hadn't thought of a name for her own Stand yet.

"Somebody has been reading as well as posing. Nice work, Max." Jefferson praised as Joshua kept his guard up. He didn't know Max's range for her Stand or any other abilities it may or may not possess. The Queen Bee scoffed as Joshua waited for class to end. He planned on tailing Max but to do that he was going to leave first that way when she doesn't realize it he would be following her from a distance.

'Be ready Under Pressure.' Joshua thought to his Stand as he had adopted the fact that other Stand Users tend to name their Stands after famous songs from all over the world. Joshua knew he had to be careful since the persona Max was giving off could very well be all a ruse to make people let their guard down around her before she strikes. But Joshua also felt that Max's stand held a vast amount of power, power that Max can either freely access or she isn't aware of it. Joshua continued to take notes as he didn't finish reading on that one artist before arriving in Arcadia Bay. For now Jojo had to keep a close eye on Max.

Jefferson keep going on the lesson until the bell rang out as he said, "And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be fated by the art world. And Mr. John if you do so or not that would be up to you to decide."

Joshua nods to the teacher, as he understand coming in in the middle of such of project, He could take photo of the local fire fighters as he consider any fire fighters to be one of 'Everyday Heroes', but now wasn't the time to focus on the project as he watch Max carefully, as Jojo would not want to be surprise by anything now learning about that power, as he remembers from his stand's point of view.

Max got out of her seat as Jefferson keep on going saying, "its great exposure and it can kick start a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."

That last part the teacher said seem weird as Joshua looked to Max, she wasn't trying of pretending anything, as she was more focus on something else, and then again people can be weird.

Max gather her stuff and as Joshua decided to wait outside the room for the moment, as he walked out turn to the side and put his back against the wall and put a pen he had on him in the door way so the door would not close all the way, as he look in to watch Max for the moment, as she walk up to Kate.

The two talk for a moment as he try to understand what they were saying, so he decided to do something, and try to sneak his 'stand' behind Max, and make sure not let her or her 'stand' be aware of his, as not a lot of people can see a 'Stand' he was sure that Kate would not able to say a think if she couldn't see it before as she sat next to him.

Jojo did so and he hear their conversation as he hears Kate say something, "This is the first time. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tripping. Too much stress," Max said to her rubbing her arms a bit as Joshua try to think of something, maybe he figure Max is trying to figure out her abilities as well and this could be the first time discovering it, but he didn't want to assume that right away but keep a mental note.

Kate nodes to Max as she said to her, "I know the feeling"

"I wish we didn't. I do have to go, but we can talk later if you want," Max offer to Kate trying to be a good friend as she is to her it seems for Kate smile a bit to that thinking there are people that would willing to talk to her about her problem but she just said, "I'll see how I feel. Thank Max."

Max nods and about to leave until she remember the new student being Joshua as she turn back to Kate for a moment and asked, "By the way, that guy that sat next to you, who was he and when did he arrived?"

Kate look to her friend and said, "Joshua John, is what he said his name is, but I think he go by Jojo as well. He just came in today, and while you were napping. He also seems… nice."

Kate remember what Joshua or Jojo said to her, while he's a new student he did worry about her, which she didn't know if she should feel special about it or weird out as he was a strange to her still, but she still gave that small soft smile.

Max nods to that as she said to her friend, "Alright, thank Kate. See you later then." "Later." Jojo quickly call his Stand back before Max turns around.

Max left Kate side, she was about to walk out the door, Jojo try to move out of site really quick but he just bump into a corner, as he curse himself a bit about to be caught until Jefferson saw Max about to leave and said, "I see you, Max Caulfield. Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry."

Joshua let out a breath and thank the teacher for that as he quickly got out of the corner and walk over to a locker, pretending it was his or to the irony it was his as he saw the locker number he was at and he remember seeing a locker number on his paper and just shrugs a bit, put in a combo and open putting in a few book and waited for max to come out of the room.

Max came out soon enough as Jojo look at her through the corner of his eye before he close his locker and follow her down the hall while keeping his distant.

As Joshua followed max he soon saw that a group of jocks were rounding up on a chubby young man who was probably Latino in some way. Joshua hated bullies and decided to intervene for a bit before he summoned his Stand for a bit. After all Irony was delicious even when they don't realize what he was doing. "Hey meat heads stop harassing that student." Joshua said catching the Jocks attention. Soon, Under Pressure soon appeared behind them as Joshua smirked to it as if telling it what to do with his smirk.

"Who the hell are you?!" A bully asked as Joshua smirked.

"Joshua John." Joshua said with a cold exterior before the jocks realized something. Joshua was bigger and taller than them by quite a bit easily intimidating them for a moment. "Now I will tell you again leave him alone or else." Joshua said as Under Pressure had a kick me sign ready.

"Or what?" The Jock asked as Joshua smirked before Under Pressure went to the lead jock and put the kick me sign on him hard causing him to turn around to see his friend was behind him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked as the other jock looked confused.

"What was what for?" He asked as the Latino person looked to Joshua before giving him a look that said run.

"You pushed me!" He said as Joshua smirked to this.

"No I didn't!" He called before the third jock saw the sign before smiling and kicking him clearly being unable to resist.

"GAUH WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" He called as Joshua began walking away as it soon lead to the jocks arguing and going at each other's throats as they began to fight amongst themselves as everyone wondered what just happened there as they all of a sudden started fighting each other before their friends from the Vortex Club who were nearby showed up and broke it up.

Under Pressure vanished back into Jojo as he went back to his distance of tailing Max until she to Jojo's terror walked into the Girl's bathroom. Joshua cursed himself at his own inability to sneak into a Girls bathroom so easily especially since his old classmates back in New York were able to do it so easily and going into the Girls Locker Room. Jojo cursed himself before walking over to the wall near the bathroom and leaned on it as he was next to the lockers on that side. Joshua looked and saw a rich looking kid walking to the bathroom as Joshua saw something wasn't right with him right off the bat. Judging by how he was acting he has a father who isn't around and is quite possibly some corrupt individual.

Jojo knew he should be careful around him since the young man looks to be a bit mentally unstable. Jojo looked to where he walked and saw him to his shock walk into the Girl's bathroom causing Jojo to curse himself for being unable to chase after him. "How can this get any worse?" Jojo said as soon he saw a girl with a beanie and dyed blue hair walked into said bathroom looking pissed off as Joshua was shocked.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled as he was on his hands and knees in shock a he could see through his mind's eye Under Pressure holding a spotlight over him as he saw he was defeated in the act of entering the Girls Bathroom and acting on his teenage hormones which seemed to have transferred to testosterones which might explain his height. Jojo quickly got back on his feet as he looked to the bathroom and just simply waited wanting to see what his Stand User can do with her Stand.

After a bit Jojo hear the argument going on inside and wanted to know, as he got his hand to slightly open the door to hear as he hear them talking, "I know you been pumping' drugs n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now-

Jojo is surprise to hear this, now with Drugs involved, it's never a good sigh and it's amazing the guy isn't caught, as the guy spoken up to cut off the girl as he says, "Leave them out of this bitch."

The girl didn't back down as she went on saying, "I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-

The blue hair girl push the guy a bit, now taking this a bit too far as the gun cut off the girl again as he said, "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

To the image Jojo sees in the mirror, he saw Nathan, to the name the girl said it is, pulled out a gun and pointed at the blue hair girl, as Jojo wanted to go in and stop this, he can't, not yet.

He can keep his eye on the gun and sees when the guy would pull the trigger, on accident or purpose, he can stop the bullet from reaching the girl with his 'Stand' abilities, but he wonder what the Max girl is going to do about this, as he keep his 'stand' on stand-by (pun unintended) and waited.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" The girl said to Nathan but the guy keep it pointed at the girl as he step closer to her and held it close having the girl push against the wall as he said, "Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

The girl try to push the gun away but the guy keep it where it was at as Jojo keep waiting as the girl said, "You are going to get in a hella more trouble for this than drugs-

Nathan cut off the girl once more as he said, "Nobody would ever even miss you "punk ass" would they?"

Now things were heating up as the guy gave a small squeeze, not enough to fire but enough that a hair line can do it, as Jojo was about to stop it as the girl started to shout, "Get that gun away from me, psych-

(Rewind)

It happen again, time seems to have reset itself again, to his guess, Max rewind time before the gun went off, when he was about to stop it himself, his stand wasn't at the door anymore but 'Under Pressure' was still out and beside him and he still remembers.

Once again Jojo hears the argument going again as he told his stand to push the door a bit again, and hear what's going on.

"I know you been pumping' drugs n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now-"

"Leave them out of this bitch," Nathan said to the girl once again and what Joshua can guess, Max went back to the start of the argument, but what is she trying to accomplish?

The girl does it again or did it, as she didn't back down as she went on saying, "I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-

The blue hair girl push the guy again or just did (time travel is confusing sometimes) a bit, now taking this a bit too far as the gun cut off the girl again as he said, "You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" The girl said to Nathan but the guy keep it pointed at the girl as he step closer to her and held it close having the girl push against the wall as he said, "Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

The girl try to push the gun away but the guy keep it where it was at as Jojo keep waiting… again? (In his head) as the girl said, "You are going to get in a hella more trouble for this than drugs-

Nathan cut off the girl once more as he said, "Nobody would ever even miss you "punk ass" would they?"

Before the girl yell out and push the guy again, the fire alarm went off as the guy look at the alarm as he said, "No way…"

The blue hair girl took advantage of this as she kneed the guy in the balls and shoves him down to the ground as the girl yells to him, "Don't EVER touch me again freak!"

Joshua move to the other side of the doorway as the blue hair girl came out and ran pass him without seeing him, Jojo wasn't caught again, thank his luck.

Now Jojo knew what the Max girl was trying to do, as she was trying to stop the blue hair girl from being killed, and somehow trigger the fire alarm, to his guess, there an alarm inside the bathrooms and pull it just in time… this would become Bizarre he just knew it.

This was unreal 5o him, but then again he has seen a lot of bizarre things especially since his Stand can control black and white holes as well as gravity. Jojo looked to the door to see Nathan run outside as Jojo knew he still had the gun. But he couldn't exactly snitch since no one saw him in the bathroom he had no proof other than stalking Max. Jojo figured he might as well wait outside for now no doubt Max will be there soon.

"Seems wherever I go be it New York or Oregon Bizarre things follow me as well." Joshua said as if he had to write his auto biography as a work of fiction he'd probably call it, "Jojo's Bizarre Adventures."

Jojo soon arrived outside and waited for Max to show up as he leaned next to the door with his eyes closed as he saw his shot at a little normal was a miss. But at least his life isn't dull though he needs to show Max some basics with her stand that way she can be able to defend herself without rewinding time. All he had to do is wait for Max and see what he's working with. Jojo lo9ked through the door to see Max was confronted by security before talking to Wells. Jojo simply looked back at the front lawn of the school and saw the social food chain. Skater kids at the side walk area, Vortex Royal punks sitting together, the Latino boy from before drawing, the girl with glasses playing with her drone and bringing it all together was a teacher gathering signatures for some petition.

Jojo then heard the door open and saw Max walking out before smirking and speaking. "That was a nice trick you pulled there Max." Jojo said surprising Max as she saw Joshua there before he stopped leaning and looked to Max with his hands in his pocket. "I was actually why I had this sense of Deja vu lately now I know the source." Jojo said as Max was surprised the Joshua knew then again he could be bluffing or joking.

"Um what are you talking about Joshua?" Max asked hoping she wouldn't have to rewind to get out of this.

"That little friend of yours the guy who appears when you rewind time does it have a name?" Jojo asked as Max was confused. "Judging by your look you font seem to know yet you've seen my friend." Jojo said as he then stood in front of Max. "Under Pressure." Jojo called before Under Pressure appeared and stood behind Jojo ready to attack.

"We what is that?" Max asked as she was shocked to see it.

"My stand Under Pressure and I saw what you did all the way to helping that girl." Jojo said as he glared. "Now I want to see what you can do against Under Pressure." Jojo said giving the signal to which Under Pressure charged forward and attacked. Max was wide eyed before she quickly reminded which stopped Under Pressure for a minute but he broke through anyway. Max was shocked but soon the blue being appeared blocking the attack before rewinding time and in turn attacked Under Pressure before it could complete its attack. "So your stand does have combat abilities." Jojo said with a smirk as he saw this.

Max's stand looked at him before giving a thumbs up to her showing it was ready to fight. "Who are you!?" Max asked as Jojo smirked.

"Joshua John photography student of Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay Oregon and a stand user. You can call me Jojo." Joshua said as Under Pressure took a ready stance. "I suggest naming your Stand though makes calling it out easier especially if you want to better control its abilities." Joshua said as he looked to Max with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Max question as all of this is so sudden, as she just discover she can time travel and now she was in a fight with a guy she barely knew for almost half an hour ago with a power similar but way still different from each other.

As the blue figure took a stood ready, 'Under Pressure' keep looking at the stand waiting for the sigh to fight, as Jojo said, "Some people in this world can be cruel and take no thought of others with their life or feelings, and if you can defend against people like that, then are you truly worthy of your abilities?"

Max didn't know what he means, but she didn't get a chance to ask anything else as Jojo bow his head a bit and his stand went at other as they engage.

'Under Pressure flew at Max's stand and throw the first punch as Max was worry and see it coming, her stand raise its arms to block it, but the punch was strong it push the stand back.

For Max she felt her whole body felt that force what her stand felt when it block the punch which was weird as how could that happen as Jojo saw this and said, "Most important things to know, if you're going against another 'Stand' user you must be aware of the double edge sword, as if your stand gets hurt, the same damage will be apply to you too."

Max eyes widen as she was told this, she sees Under Pressure coming at her stand again and its faster than before as it throw a punch, as it was just inches away from her Stand, Max held out her hand drawing upon her power as her stand does the same, they stop time for a moment before rewinding a bit.

Understand was back where it was before, as Jojo took notice of this as they rewind time, his memories are still there but he as max rewind time before the attack came, he needs to make sure her power is not a one trick pony.

Under pressure did it again with the speed and punch movement as Max remembers this part as she gave a mental command to her stand to move out of the way fast.

Max's stand not only avoid the attack it seem to have move at the same speed with ease, to Max she saw an opening as her Stand follow her mental command, its gave a punch to the stand face with a great amount of its strength.

The fist connected to Under Pressure's face, but it only seem to have did so little by just making its head turn just a bit, with Max is confused at this point as Jojo said, "Its seem your stand don't have the strength to do much to my stand, but it does have a good of a punch."

Max look to Jojo and saw the small mark on his face as it's slowly fades away.

Under pressure try a back hand move to Max's stand, but to her reaction and her 'Stand' speed, it back away quickly before the hit landed on it.

"Impressive to its own speeds as well, I guess what it lack in its strength make up for its speed but all battle is taking its small toll," Jojo said as his stand return by his side as did Max's stand.

Max was breathing a bit hard as she was trying to keep focus as she never done this before, most movement of her stand was its own, as it may react to her feelings and thought, its speed and movement was mostly its own mostly at this point.

Max look to Jojo and asked, "What do you want? Why are you even doing this?"

After a moment as her stand stood ready to go again, as did under Pressure… until it relax its stands and then return to Jojo as he said, "A test to say. For the most part I want to see how much you can handle right now, as what I can see… a novice at best."

Max's stand return to her as well, as she relax a bit seeing the fight or test was over but she still keep guard and said, "A test? For what, I'm not the kind of person to go to around and beat people up or get into other problems."

"I saw, says otherwise. The moment in the bathroom, I could have stop it if I wanted too or let it be as the chance the girl could have survive, but you… you stop it before it could happen, as my guess is, you see it happen before and rewind time to a point to where you can stop it, like in the classroom by accident or on purpose. And what happen in the classroom, I guess you didn't want to be trap or stand as long as you want to, so you rewind time, and redo what you did."

Max turn away as she did cheat and felt somewhat ashamed to that as she had to cheat to do what she wanted to do, all to save that blue hair girls life as she said, "I'm not proud of it, but I didn't want to stay in the classroom where I could be too late to do anything."

"I don't blame you, and to tell the truth, that girl you stole the answer from, she needed to be thrown off her high horse anyways. As you seen one person like her, you seen them all and nobody seem can't do a thing, but you did, and I can respect you for that and what you did to do what you need to do," Jojo told max as he always felt that snobs punch or Queen Bee-itches like the one from the class room needed to face karma, one way or another.

Jojo turn in a direction as he walks off as Max said, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere, a quiet place likes under a tree to take a nap, as I hardly got any when I got here," Jojo said as he stop for a moment and spoken up again and said, "But if you need in help in some way, don't hesitate to ask, as for now, see you later."

Jojo walks off and find a place to take his nap, as Max was left in her thought and then she walks off as well, as after a bit she ran into one of her teachers that is doing the petition as she said to her, "Hi, Ms. Grant."

(With Jojo)

Jojo was walking over to his truck as he had to get his stuff to set up his dorm room. As Jojo walked he stopped for a moment and took out his mart phone as well as his ear buds. Once he put them in he started his phone as he began scrolling through music before he found he one he wanted to listen to which seemed to have a Japanese band on the cover.

*Insert Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP 3: Stand Proud

As Jojo walked through the courtyard with the music blasting in his ears he knew he had to keep an eye on Max in case she got into any trouble. But right now he had his own problems to worry about. As Jojo walked he took out the paper from his pocket which showed which room he was in at the dorms. He smirked as luckily they had vacancy since he was traveling here from out of state. As Joshua walked he couldn't help but feel like a badass as he walked to his destination but soon felt something odd. Once Joshua arrived at his truck he unlocked it and opened it before grabbing his bag and some boxes to take to his new room. Joshua smirked as he brought some stuff but luckily he had an express way to the room. "Under Pressure!" Joshua invoked causing Under Pressure to appear and open a worm hole which sucked in his belongings into a pocket dimension to be picked up later. Once that was done Joshua began making his way torts his dorm room to start unpacking.

Once Jojo arrived at the boys dorms Joshua took noticed to many students at the dorms as he passed by that Nathan kid looking skittish and freaking out but also smug and pissed off. Joshua paid him no min except that he was someone to keep an eye on for the time being. But like he said before he had other stuff to deal with. As Joshua walked he continued listening to his song as he smirked as for him life truly was Bizarre and personally that was just the way he liked it. Normal can go shove it where the sun don't shine why be normal when you can be strange or even bizarre. As Joshua walked he soon arrived at his dorm and unlocked the door before entering to see his room.

Jojo walked into it as he looked around and saw the room was modest before he smirked. Soon the worm hole appeared and from it his luggage came out with some frost on it as Jojo knew the pocket dimension didn't have heat so he also used it at times to store drinks and such. Joshua then began unpacking his stuff as it wasn't long until he was set up. His desk was ready, his books and shelves were set, and his Polaroid camera was set next to his professional camera. His closet was also filled with his clothing which was actually all the same clothing but with different colorings and designs. Joshua smirked as he eventually finished with setting up his gear and was about to sit at his computer before stopping.

"Wait I still don't know my way around and I still have homework that I missed from the weeks I wasn't here, if I get lost on my way to class I could end up in some serious trouble." Jojo said as he looked around. "I suppose relaxing with have to wait, man this is going to be annoying." Jojo said before he sat up and grabbed his wallet and took out his phone. Jojo then turned off the music before putting the phone away and taking out his buds.

Joshua then began walking through the dorms when he passed by a missing person's poster about one Rachel Amber. Now Jojo wasn't one to look at this stuff but something about her was making his hairs stand on end. Jojo then looked forward in the hall and saw a girl there standing with her hands in her pocket as she was wearing black and even was wearing a back hoodie. She then removed her hands from her pocket and pointed at Joshua as she revealed her nails were black as Joshua got a look at her mouth and saw she had black lip stick.

"Don't interfere with this if I were you I'd leave town before Friday." The girl said as Joshua looked at her.

"Why what happens Friday?" Joshua asked as the girl chuckled as she lowered her hand.

"Oh don't want to spoil the surprise." The girl said as something about her rubbed Joshua the wrong way. "Now then ta love." The girl said as she then began walking through the path on her left as Joshua ran over to the path and saw she was gone.

"What... was that about?" Joshua asked as he was confused. "Better keep my eyes peeled." Joshua said before he began heading to the door to head to explore the school a little.

(Later in the Parking lot)

Getting a feel around the school and talk to a few people as Jojo was getting settle to Blackwell bit at a time, but still that one girl he meet in the hall of the Boys dorms that is still in Joshua mind, saying he should leave before Friday, as he wonder if that girl is a stand user or something else as he hardly knew Stand of the user could help make vanish, his is one of the with his worm hole.

Not a good idea to use it, due to the subzero temperature within the dimension pocket, but it did save his ass once or twice when he was in a pinch.

But still if something was going to happen, he'll just have to face it like he normally do.

Reaching the parking lot, and despite the size of the school, it seem like a small world as nearby, he sees the Max girl talking to a guy about things, he didn't know what they were talking about but they seem to enjoy their talk together, and then he sees trouble walking by.

Nathan Prescott, with a serious look on his face, one that spell trouble as Jojo figure, and If he had to guess, Max told on Nathan about the gun he had on him, maybe still does, as he doesn't always judge people right away, that don't mean he would take a chance.

"Max Caulfield, right?" Nathan said as he walk up to Max and her friend as he went on saying, "you're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies..."

Nathan shoved Max's friend away for a moment as Max look to him and said, "I'm one of his students."

"Whatthefuckever! I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms," Nathan said as Max is getting the idea that Nathan knew she was in that same bathroom as him and that girl and was told on him to Wells about the gun he had.

As Nathan is given a threatening stair, Max looked behind him as she saw someone walking up to him from behind, taller than him, and to the look of it stronger than him, and it was no other than Jojo, the person she meet and told her about her powers, even with Max's friend looking at him seems scared as shit by his appearance.

"You best tell me what you told the principal, now!" Nathan said as he was demanding answer and then a voice from behind him say, "She doesn't have to say a thing to a punk like you."

Nathan got mad and turn around and said, "Who the fuck are…you?" look up at the new student as he gave a smile and said, "Joshua John, also Jojo to my friends."

Nathan should have seen where this could be going but his mind is out of whack and try act as the head Hombre as he pointed a finger at Jojo and said, "Well whoever the fuck you are, this isn't your damn business. So I suggest you leave before you get hurt?"

"I would but there no one around that would hurt me, or should I say can hurt me," Jojo said gave a mock smile as Nathan just got piss at this and said at the same time that Jojo said it.

"You have no idea who the fuck I am."

"You have no idea who the fuck I am!"

Nathan, Max and her friend was weirded out by that as Nathan speak up again as Jojo said it at the same time as him.

"You shut the fuck up before I'll-

"You shut the fuck up before I'll-

Nathan stop as he wonder how the hell a guy like him knew what he was going to say as Jojo said to him, "You're too predictable. So I suggest you leave them alone before you find yourself in a hole."

"I don't care what you think, I own this school and you can't do shit-

"I don't care what you think, I own this school and you can't do shit-

Once again Jojo predicted what Nathan was going to say as just got piss and throw a punch until Jojo caught it and squeeze it hard as Nathan had a look of pain on his face as Jojo said, "As I said, predictable."

Jojo grab Nathan by his shirt and throw him to the side as Nathan rolls a bit, before he stop himself, he got piss at this as it seem he was about to pull something out he felt something missing as he look on his person a until Jojo said to him, "Missing this?"

Nathan look and saw the Gun that Jojo has in his hand before he drop the magazine, and cock it back with the round in it pop out and fell down with the rest of the ammo and then Jojo just throw it over in the nearest trashcan.

"Wanna go again without the little peashooter?" Jojo joked as Nathan was shocked. This guy had disarmed him and easily over powered him as it seems that by the looks of things his tall stature wasn't just for show. Jojo smirked as Nathan stepped back in fear. The rounds were on the ground at Jojo's feet while the gun was in the trashcan nearby out of Nathans reach. Nathan was scared before Jojo clenched his fist before changing his stance before surprising everyone struck a pose. Jojo pointed with his right hands thumb, middle, and index finger straight ahead while his left hand was in a similar state bight right side up unlike his right hand which was in a sideways form. Jojo's body was turned to his side as it appears this bizarre stance helped to intimidate Nathan as Nathan knew he was in deep s***.

"You'll regret this punk!" Nathan said as Max glared at him.

"Leave us alone!" Max called out as Jojo got in front of Max before Nathan can get to her and pushed him down. Soon an old truck came driving in as it stopped with a screech in front of Max. Max got up and was shocked as who she saw there as Jojo saw the girl and remembered her from the bathroom.

"Max?!" The blue haired girl asked shocked to see her here.

"Chloe?!" Max asked shocked to see her friend after so long.

Nathan was getting up as he glared at Chloe. "No way. You again?" He said as he saw Chloe and gave her a glare.

Nathan was about to attack again before Warren came running in and knocking down Nathan. "Go I got this!" Warren called before Nathan began punching Warren in the face. "Get in Max!" Chloe called as Jojo looked at Warren before Warren tried to hold back one of Nathans punches.

"Jojo keep Max safe!" Warren called as Jojo nodded before jumping into the car. Just as Nathan came at the door trying to open it by hitting it.

"Get you punk ass out here now! Don't even try and run! Nobody messes with me! NOBODY!" Nathan called out as Jojo smirked.

"Under Pressure." Jojo said before his Stand appeared and then sent a punch at Nathan who felt the force of an invisible fist hit him in the stomach before he was sent flying back into a car which its alarm started when Nathan hit it.

"Thanks Jojo." Max said as Jojo sat next to Max who was next to Chloe.

"It's no problem that guy needs help." Jojo said as he sat down.

"Yeah anyone who can piss him off and get away with it is a friend of mine." Chloe said as Jojo nodded as they drove.

"Well wherever we are going be sure to wake me up when we get there I'm tired and I haven't gotten much sleep since I got here so do not disturb." Jojo said before lowering his beanie over his eyes and going to sleep.

"Well today has been well Bizarre." Max said as she tried to make sense of all this. "I guess meeting up with you kind of make sense, Chloe." Max said as she smiled at Chloe.

(Meanwhile back at the school)

The same girl from before was walking through school grounds as she saw a paper on a wind shield before picking it up and seeing it was the missing person poster of Rachel Amber. The young girl growled before tearing it in two before crumbling up both halves and throwing it away. Clearly some people can't let the past rest in peace, then again... neither can she. She began walking to the parking lot where she saw Nathan there as the chains on her pants jingled with every move. On one of those chains was a broken heart keychain as she also had a vest over her hoodie which had buttons such as "Vengeance is Sweet," and "Payback is a bitch." But on the vest stitched to the back was "Revenge is a meal best served cold," and on the front part was "The Storm Bringer." Clearly this girl was bad news before she saw Nathan throwing his tantrum as he no doubt recovered from his injury.

"Moron." She said as she walked over to him clearly angry.

"Who the hell are you looking at?!" Nathan demanded as the girl smirked.

"Oh just a little boy following a sick pedophile in his little capture innocent girls and take bondage pictures of them." The girl said as Nathan was shocked that she knew that.

"Who... who are you?!" He asked clearly not recognizing her but something about her was very familiar.

"Oh someone who has a bone to pick with you... your surrogate fatherly Pedophile, and all of Arcadia Bay Prescott's included." The girl said as Nathan thought this girl was crazy or maybe she is a sibling to another one of HIS muses. "Well it doesn't matter it will all be handled by Friday so I'll be sure you don't recognize me." The girl said as she removed her hands from her pockets and smirked with her hands clenched into fists.

"What are you-?" He began but the girl cut her off.

"PERFECT STORM!" She invoked before from behind her to her eyes a being made out of winds and storms appeared behind her as its glowing eyes glared at Nathan hearing its mistress's summons. Perfect Storm then halted time altogether before sending it at Nathan with a snap of her fingers before the creature charged at him and grabbed his head changing time itself in a sort of domino effect, though I wouldn't be noticeable to his memory Jojo had punched him when he tried to go after Max leaving a bruise which said bruise soon appeared on Nathans body. She even removed the time spot of Nathan seeing her before she smirked at an idea. "Perfect Storm beat him up a bit but leave him able to walk again, after all he's part of my grand plan." The girl said to which Perfect Storm nodded and sent multiple punches at Nathan.

"MURA, MURA, MURA; MURA!" Perfect Storm invoked as it punched Nathan with weak punches before it was done. The Girl then began leaving as once she was gone time resumed as Nathan then fell to ground noticing bruising that wasn't there before.

"What the fuck?!" Nathan called as he wondered who attacked him.

As the girl smirked she soon gained a sad smile as she knew what she was doing was possibly wrong but she didn't care. "Chloe... I'm sorry." The girl said knowing that if Chloe had died in that bathroom all that is about to happen in the coming week could have been avoided.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope this chapter was good because this is more of a test chapter to see how this fanfic is received. Beside Life is Bizarre has so many moments for a Jojo moment that I couldn't help myself. Anyway please enjoy this fic and like always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Is Bizarre

ESKK: Hey new chapter at long last so please enjoy it everyone and before you ask yes more Jojo Bizarre Adventure characters will be making an appearance. Also I fixed a few mistakes in the last chapter like the black hooded girls Stand name and what it says when it attacks. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and like always leave a review before you leave.

(Start Chapter 2)

Jojo found himself in what looked like a battle a he looked around wondering what was going on. As he looked he saw a storm was going on as he opened his eyes and saw what looked like Max fighting another Stand User as the two Stands were sending punches at each other. "PHOTOBOOTH!" Max called as Photobooth charged at the enemy Stand.

"PERFECT STORM!" The opponent called as the two Stands began to send punches at each other.

"ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!" Max's Stand Photobooth called out as it sent punches at Perfect Storm.

"MURA! MURA! MURA! MURA!" the Stand Known as Perfect Storm called out as Jojo was shocked to see that Max had improved with her Stand but something wasn't right here he just couldn't place his finger on it. Jojo then began getting up as he tried to summoned Under Pressure but before he could do so he fell his body fall as he then felt his head getting hit before he woke up.

(Waking World)

"Wake up Jojo we're here." Max said as Jojo's head was laying against the dashboard as he removed the beanie rom his eyes and got up.

"Jojo? Is that short for something?" Chloe asked as Jojo looked to her.

"It's short for Joshua John." Joshua said as Chloe looked.

"Oh I get it because both names start with 'Jo,' makes total sense." Chloe said as they soon got out of the car to which Chloe began heading to her front door and began unlocking the door. "Come on in don't be shy." Chloe said as Jojo looked to them.

"Hope your offering drinks." Jojo said as Chloe smirked a bit.

"We'll see super tall Jojo." Chloe said as Jojo looked at her with his normal expression since he knew he was tall for his age but he also knew Chloe as only making jokes. Jojo of course knew he might be the tallest student in his class, though Jojo was hoping once he reaches old age he would start shrinking so he wouldn't have to have parts of his head cut off in some photos.

"The house still looks... nice." Max said as Jojo then looked to Max.

"Home shit home." Chloe said as Jojo caught that.

"Hey Max... have you thought of a name for your Stand yet?" Jojo asked as Max looked to him.

"I only found out about him... it today I can't just give him a name right off the bat it needs to fit him." Max said as since her Stand was apparently her fighting spirit giving physical or somewhat physical form she needed a name that fits it.

Jojo then picked up the photo that Max had taken as he had snagged it when Max wasn't looking surprising her. "You know this photo is pretty good in no way was it photo shopped since it was taken on a Polaroid, if you think about it, it could very well be part of a Photobooth collage." Jojo said hoping to give Max an idea to which Max heard that last part.

"Wait what did you say?" Max asked seeing Jojo holding the butterfly photo.

"Photobooth?" Jojo asked as Max thought about it as something about that word seemed to click.

"Photobooth..." Max said as if on cue her Stand appeared behind her as if Max had called it as it looked to Max.

"Seems your Stand likes that name." Jojo said as Photobooth gave a thumbs up.

"Ok then... your name is Photobooth." Max said as the now identified Photobooth nodded before returning to Max's soul or wherever Stands go to when not needed.

"Now then let's go catch up with Chloe." Jojo said as Max nodded before they began entering the house.

Jojo gotten a quick look around as he walk through the door, the first part of the house, looks a bit run down, like it hasn't been keep tidy up as much, but at least it's not falling apart.

Chloe was up the stairs already and said, "Hurry up you two, I don't want to be keep waiting."

Max nods and said, "Sorry." She went up the stair follow by Jojo as they came up to Chloe's room as Jojo could guess with the door looking a bit beat up.

Chloe opens the door and walk through with Max and Jojo coming in as well with Chloe saying, "My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it Max."

"It's cool. At least we can chill out," Max said to her as she looked around thinking something of the line, for Jojo to him it almost look like a white trash kind of room than a bedroom or a chill out area.

"This isn't exactly my "chill out zone"... my step-father makes sure of that," Chloe said to Max as Jojo caught on to that as well as it seem Chloe step-father could be or is an abusive type of a man.

He would have ask if Chloe step-father is one, but they hardly know each other and could cause more trouble than helping as well getting on the wrong side of things with Chloe.

"Come on in and close the door, "Chloe said to them as Jojo shut it for Max and get a look around the room himself more as he sees band poster on the wall, not his favorite kind ether, also seeing cans, bottles, and other junk he did not want to know where they came from.

Chloe pulled out a cigarette or what looks like one as she said, "Put on some music while I medicate."

Chloe lit it as Jojo said as he saw it, "Smoking bad for your heath you know?"

Chloe piff and said, "Mind your own business. I'll do what I like to do."

Jojo just gave her small good advice and she just throw it back in his face but he didn't mind it and keep his neutral look as he keep looking around the room for a moment.

Max looked around the room for the moment as she saw Chloe's stereo but didn't see much for music to play as she keep looking even looking at the desk where she thought it shallow her music, and then she saw the missing person poster of Rachel, as she thought, 'So it was Chloe who printed all those flyers..."

Soon enough Max looked under the bed and found a box of sort, as she open it and found one C.D. at last and it seem to be a mix music disk. Jojo looked at the stereo before choosing to ignore it as Joshua looked around to find anything interesting. Jojo then looked to Max and saw her looking through the metal box and pulling out a photo on a girl Joshua assumed was Rachel. Joshua looked as well and got that feeling again as he swore he had seen Rachel somewhere before and with all the hairs on his neck standing on end Jojo knew something about Rachel wasn't right.

"Hey give me that!" Chloe called snatching the photo out of Max's hands.

"Sorry. I wasn't to trying to be nosey. Obviously she was a good friend." Max said as Jojo saw this with Chloe putting her hand to her head.

"That's putting it mildly." Chloe said as she looked depressed.

"That was Rachel Amber wasn't it?" Joshua asked as he looked to Chloe. "I've only been here for a day and I already can't escape her posters in Blackwell." Joshua said holding his neutral look.

"Yeah, I put them up... she was my Angel. After my dad died and Max here moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life." Chloe said as Jojo looked at her.

"You aren't the only one who felt that way and I doubt you'll be the last." Joshua said as he sat on a chair while Max sat next to Chloe.

"Maybe, but still doesn't make it feel better ether," Chloe said to him as Jojo said to her, "Maybe but that don't mean you have to be alone ether."

Chloe thought for a moment and kind of agree with Jojo but she didn't want to show it, and with Max says to her, "Man, I had no idea."

"Well you never made much effort to find out. I was 14, we were best friends," Chloe said to max as when she left, Chloe was all by herself it seem and her step father didn't help at all.

Max wanted to show she still cares about Chloe as she said to her, "I never forgot. Even if I was an asshole and didn't keep in touch. But you had Rachel..."

"Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass. You would laugh at how different we were... she wanted to be a star," Chloe said as with Max relies something as Rachel didn't look much like Chloe is if they share idea of things.

"She looks like a model," Max pointed out as Chloe smile as she said, "that was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville, and into Los Angeles."

"So what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try to stop you?" Max asked as it seem they would have done it already.

"My mom was too busy hooked up with Sergeant Shithead," Chloe said to her as Jojo caught the word, 'Sergeant' as he can guess as he said, "Your step father was military?"

Chloe laugh a bit and said, "Yea, he was in that one war of terror, but afterword I think he got too much sand in his fucking head."

Now Jojo is slowly understand, but he can't really confirm it yet, and he didn't want to ask personal question at all with Max saying, "I feel the love..." max can tell how much Chloe is hating her step-father but she want to get back on track as she asked her friend, "Now, when did Rachel actually disappear?"

"6 months ago. She just... left Arcadia. Without a word. without... me," Chloe said as Jojo maybe starting to see something here as well, as if Chloe could be or is in love with Rachel Amber.

"Hmm strange and that's coming from a guy who's used to Bizarre things happening." Joshua said as he looked at this. "Chloe... would Rachel ever leave and not tell you anything or at least sent a post card?" Jojo asked Chloe looked to Joshua.

"Of course not she would tell me anything, and most of all she would send a post card after letting me know she would be away." Chloe said as Joshua remembered the picture.

"I think something may have happened to her something really bad." Joshua said as he sat on the chair.

"Good then we're on the same page." Chloe said as Joshua looked at her.

"Anything happened to her before she left anything we don't know?" Joshua asked as Chloe looked to Jojo.

"Before Rachel left, she said she met somebody who changed her life... then poof." Chloe said as Max was surprised.

"Like everybody in my life. My dad, you... and Rachel. Gone... Can you put on some music now?" Chloe asked as Joshua looked to her.

Max of course got up and put the CD into the Stereo turning it on as Joshua soon heard guitar music playing from it. Jojo wasn't much of a music fan other than of J-pop and J-Rock. But as Jojo looked at the room he couldn't help but see similarities to his own back at New York. As Joshua looked around he was trying to think of that girl and Max. He knew the Speedwagon Foundation would know about her in a heartbeat after all they found out about him barely three days after he gained his Stand, Under Pressure.

But Joshua knew the only person who can help Max master her Stand it Jotaro Kujo who is currently studying Marine Biology back in Japan. Joshua knew he would eventually have to call up the Speedwagon Foundation so they can help out Max. As Joshua looked to Chloe he shrugged as he looked at Max's Polaroid on the desk.

"If I ever need a photo quick I'm using a Polaroid." Joshua said to himself as it may be old but the Polaroid is his go to camera in most cases.

"Anyways...You can find tools to fix your camera in the garage..." Chloe told Max where the tools are but keep to her bed instead of showing where.

Max is worry about her friend as she said, "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm awesome. I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment, you can walk around if you want Jojo, I know there is something to drink in the kitchen," Chloe said to them as she did wanted to be alone, as Joshua didn't want to spend too much time in a room that slowly build up with a smoke he don't want to breath in.

Max nods as she understand her friend want to be alone, as she walk to the do with Jojo their already as he open it for her as she walked out and he followed and close the door behind him.

Max step to the side and lean against the wall for a moment as she said, "I can't believe how much Chloe has change."

Joshua look to her and said, "Sometimes people change, for the better or the worst, we can't chance of who they are already, as sometimes it's better to focus on the person you want to be yourself."

Max understood as she lean there for the moment, waiting until she feels like it, as for Joshua he just went down stair to the kitchen, to the fridge, as he open and see what is inside for him to drink.

Some beers, but he can't drink, some milk, which is low, and some sodas at least as he grab a can of Cola as he open it and took a drink of it and let off with a 'Aww!'

It good soda for him as he never gotten one while on the road as he was stuck with water and coffee drinks to keep hydrated and keep him awake long to get where he needed to go.

Max did come down and headed to the garage as Jojo give it some thought, as Max haven't been here for 5 years, and maybe a lot of things been moved around, or change, he decided to go and help her find the tools she is looking for.

Setting the soda down for a moment and headed out to help, as he sees Max going throw a few things and then open a top cabinet, as Jojo saw a video camera and what looks like a map of the school.

Jojo walk in as Max stood there for a moment and thought, 'Wowser, a map of Blackwell Academy. I wonder why.'

Jojo got a closer look at the map itself as he saw circles on the map and, and the video scene itself. Jojo the opened the cabinet and turned on the TV inside as he saw video surveillance of the house as Jojo cursed. If this guy was paranoid then he needed to help out a bit. Jojo then did a few things causing the Camera's to freak out for a bit as luckily they seemed to have lost the data recorded. Sure it might be retrievable but cameras do lose data now and again if the data already stored becomes too large.

'Someone is Paranoid... or maybe he has a reason to be paranoid.' Jojo thought as he looked at map. 'If I know one thing then it's that Rachel is involved somehow. Jojo then looked and saw Max pull down some photos bit Jojo already knew what was going to happen and acted. "Under Pressure." Jojo invoked as Under Pressure appeared and did what it needed to do.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" Under Pressure called out as he grabbed each paper to keep them from falling and getting damaged.

"Wow thanks Jojo I have serious Butter Fingers." Max said as Jojo looked at them.

"Max why didn't you use your Stand?" Jojo asked as he looked.

"Sorry I just thought that maybe I could reach." Max said as Jojo looked.

"Yes but your Stand Photobooth is a mid-class B in Speed plus with its time abilities it could have caught them all with ease." Jojo said as Max was getting confused.

"Well these are useless papers they belong on the floor." Jojo said as he dropped them onto the oil stain which Max knew that if Chloe's dad sees that they all would be in trouble.

"PHOTOBOOTH!" Max called out as Photobooth appeared and already knew what it needed to do.

"ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!" Photobooth repeated as it caught each paper and photo with ease revealing its speed was a high class B at worse and a mid-Class A at best. Max was shocked as Photobooth offered the file to Max who carefully took it and opened it to reveal to her shock Kate.

"That's Kate... why is the Security Guard spying on her?" Jojo asked as Max looked worried.

"I don't know." Max said as Jojo looked figured he might as well bring it up.

"Max what do you know about the Speedwagon Foundation?" Jojo asked as Max looked.

"Not much except there a research group who look into the unexplained and have a shit load of money." Max said as Jojo looked.

"It's more than that, they research Stands and Bizarre things, and they also act as a Help Group for Stand Users who recently discovered their Stands. Plus in the event of Stand Users who would use their powers to harm others they act as a police force, fight Stand with Stand." Joshua said as Max had to assume Jojo had a reason for telling her this.

"Ok but why tell me?" Max asked as Jojo looked.

"Simple I think you should give them a call. They are probably the only people who can help you learn how to use your Stand and better control it." Jojo said as he helped Max look for the tools. "Just like how they helped me and saved me... from myself." Jojo said as Max looked confused especially when he gained a sad look.

"Jojo..." Max said as Jojo soon regained his neutral look.

"No don't worry about it, it's in the past don't like dwelling on it either." Jojo said as he helped Max look.

"Right, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Max said as she went back looking for the small tools as she said, "You think you can help me a bit, I can't figure out where Chloe, step-dad keeps anything."

Jojo looked around and said, "Sure, don't have anything to do here anyways but help."

Joshua and Max looked around as Jojo found a maybe tool cabinet that is wide open, as he found a light switch and turn it on and found out it was a gun storage area as Jojo sees many gun, and one empty handgun slot as he could assume a few things that, Chloe step-dad is packing heat, or someone took it, as he could guess maybe that Nathan kid as he had a gun on him, but no connection to be made as the empty handgun slot is above where a revolver sits, and the rest is semi-automatic, and if the guy want to be organize he would keep different types of gun in different places than the others.

Turn off the light and leave the rest alone as he went on looking, as look above as sometimes people tool stuff high up for reason, and then he spotted something above a washer machine as he said, "I believe I found them."

Max turn to him and look where he looking and saw a small tool box container as she said, "I think those can work, now how can we get them down?" Max looked around for a stool as Jojo looks at her and said, "Try your stand, sometimes brining out your stand is good practice in itself."

Max didn't really think of using her abilities more, but if something did happen on accidently or purposely she guess she would need to learn out to use her ability to its fullest, or enough to fight or help someone.

Max took a breath and said, "PHOTOBOOTH!"

Photobooth showed up and grab the small tool container from on top of the washer machine in a blink of an eye, and put it in Max's hand as she said, "Thank you."

Her stand nods before it vanish back into Max, as she held the tools and looked at them before she said, "Yes, I have mad stills."

"As I said to you before, a Novice. Just because you can summon your stand doesn't mean you have fully master it, as it take more than a simple spar, or name giving. I took sometime before I understood 'Under Pressure' true abilities and how to use them properly, and yet someone said to me I have yet tab into its full potential."

Max look to him as she asked, "Could you… or can you?"

Jojo shrugs and said, "It all depend on the user or stand abilities itself, I did try to understand what he meant, and with it I did unlock another abilities, but that for another time."

Jojo started to walk away back to the kitchen where he put his drink down as he said, "Also if you truly do want to learn how to use your stand, the Speedwagon Foundation is your best shot."

Max hug her arms a bit and said, "Could you teach me instead though? I don't know how confinable I am of asking people who I thinking would poke needles at me."

Jojo turn to her and said, "Trust me when I say, I'm not a good teacher when it comes to stands as I learn thing differently and do things differently as well. Just think on it."

Max took a moment before she said, "Alright I'll think about it."

"Alright but fair warning they will eventually find out about you and depending on what you did before then will probably have some major effects later." Jojo said as Max looked at Joshua dryly.

"Well that's comforting." Max said dryly to which Joshua looked.

"Come on your girlfriend is probably wondering what is taking us so long." Jojo said with his neutral look as Max ended up blushing in embarrassment at that comment.

"W-wait." Max stuttered but to her hock Jojo was already ahead of her. "Hey wait up!" Max called as she saw Jojo walk up ahead.

(Later back in Chloe's room)

Jojo walked in as he saw Chloe laying on the bed still as Jojo saw a window was open which meant no smoke smell. Jojo may look like a punk you don't want to fuck with but drugs is the only thing he won't do... well that and sexual harassment but that's another story. Joshua looked around the room as Max walked over to Chloe as Chloe noticed Max and looked. "You found the tools? Sweet. You can sit at my desk and fix your camera." Chloe said as Max nodded and began working on fixing her camera.

Jojo meanwhile pulled out his smart phone and grabbed his ear buds and began listening to the Song by Queen's Under Pressure which was actually where he got the name for his Stand from. As Jojo listened he sat against the wall and just waited as Joshua hoped Max would be able to fix her camera, though if her Camera can't be fixed he would have an excuse to have her call the Speedwagon Foundation since if Joshua was right they still give young Stand Users full scholarships and such to any school they desire to go to if their grades are satisfactory and they have enough control of their Stand to keep it on the down low unless push comes to shove.

As Jojo sat there he looked to Chloe as she was still on her bed as Max worked on her camera. Joshua wasn't a teacher hell he wasn't even a mentor, he had a bit of a checkered past in New York and multiple run-ins with the law. Hell he actually got kicked out of some schools over in New York but when he gained his Stand he took things to the worse as he took down any punk who messed with him. That was when he met that man, Jotaru Kujo the man who had royally kicked his ass and from what Joshua gathered the third Jojo.

Hell it was because of that man and the fact the first two letters of his first and last name was Jo. Thought Jotaru ended up going back to Japan to study marine biology but Joshua had to admit Jotaru's Stand Star Platinum, The World was a lot like Max is ability. If Joshua could get into contact with Jotaru somehow maybe he can help Max with her Stands' Ability somehow. As Joshua sat down he then looked over to Max and saw her getting frustrated as that wasn't a good sign for Max who was fixing her Camera and still didn't fully understand her own Stand. Joshua was ready in case he needed to restrain Max with Under Pressure so she doesn't do something Bizarre like tear a hole in time or something like that.

As Max keep up with her tinkering with her camera, trying to fix the damage but it seem too much damage was done and Max can't fix it at this point at all as she drop the tool and wipe her head as Chloe saw this as she got off her bed and walk over as she put down the ash tray said to her, "So?"

"I can't fix this thing," Max said as she just giving up on it now as Jojo took out an ear piece to hear what going on as Chloe saw the photo that Max had in front of her as she said, "Are these your new photos?"

"Yeah… I just took them today," Max said as Chloe grab one and said, "Let me see."

First one she grab was a blue butterfly photo as Chloe recognize the background as she said, "wait... I've seen this before. No way! When did you take this?"

Max started to panic a bit as she saw Chloe is about to make a connection as she said to max, "YOU took this photo, you brat!"

Jojo didn't know what Chloe could do if she is upset with Max or proud of her with her tone of voice, but then again he did have the other piece in his ear as he removed and hears Chloe said, "In the bathroom today... You set off the alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you... It totally makes sense."

"The punk in the parking lot with the gun I took down then?" Jojo said as he didn't want to blow his cover he was there as well but to spy on Max of her abilities.

"Yea, and by the way, way fucking cool how you did it, which by the way, how did you know he had the gun?" Chloe asked as Max started to fear for Jojo as it seem he is a newly friend to her, even telling her about her abilities.

Jojo was relax and said, "When you lived on a bad street and sees punks like the one at the parking lot, I don't take chances of things. I search for them and get rid of them fast."

Max didn't believe she is hearing, but for Chloe she just smile and said, "That badass, but where did you live before?"

"New York," Jojo said as Chloe gave a small laugh and said, "If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere, I guess that applies to stuff like that in the parking-lot?"

Jojo tilted his head a bit and said, "That and more, but anyhow, what happen in the bathroom, as I take it something went down?"

Chloe nods and said, "Yea, Nathan Prescott, whack job guy, with shit going in his head, as it seem I took thing maybe too far, the guy pull a gun you throw away, and… she hella saved my life, by pulling that fire alarm."

She looked over to Max on that last part and then Chloe said to her, "Now tell me the truth Max."

Max seem a bit hesitated but she can't hid it as she said, "I was there... Hiding in the corner."

Chloe seem surprise as she didn't see Max in there at all as she said, "Damn, you're a ninja."

"Or an assassin," Joshua said as he had to emit he didn't know what Max was at the time, but added that part in for fun as Chloe agree to that as Max said, "A ninja or assassin would have cut Nathan's head off or stab him in the back. I just took a butterfly photo..."

"That is so badass," Chloe said smiling at that but what made Joshua laugh a bit as he hear Max say, "Oh yeah, I almost wet myself when I saw the gun..."

"So, did you recognize me?" Chloe asked as Max never saw her new look until later in the parking lot as Max Comment, "I wasn't sure..."

"I know. I look a lot different," Chloe said about her look as Jojo didn't know what she looked like before but if he had to guess, not so much punk ass girl.

"I was scared, too. I couldn't see straight," Max said as Chloe nods as she said, "I don't blame you, Max."

"It's been that kind of day then?" Jojo asked as Chloe just shrugs at that and said to max, "So you must have overheard our conversation..."

"Should I put my music in for this part?" Jojo said as Chloe look over to him and wave him off meaning 'do what you like, don't care', and Joshua didn't.

"Just a bit," Max said even though she hear it at least one or twice before with her stand abilities to turn back time.

"There is no way you didn't hear every single vowel," Chloe said stating it as a fact.

"Okay, I only heard something about money... drugs... but that's it," Max told her as Chloe then said to her, "Now for the big question: Did you tell anybody?"

"Like who?" Max said to her as Chloe said to her, "Like anybody! Stop stalling, sister."

"The Principal... but he didn't seem to believe me," Max told Chloe shake her head a bit and said, "The principal? Are you still twelve? That drunk jackass only cares about cash for Blackwell Academy... Don't trust him."

"Hm, I guess I did smell something on his breath when I came to his office, even his words seem to caring," Jojo said as Chloe nods and said, "Even the new guy knew something is up with him."

"I didn't mention you at all. Swear," Max said to Chloe sighed in relief as she said, "Thank god... I'll tell you more someday, and I seriously owe you, Max."

Chloe thought for a moment, before she said anything, she went to her bookshelves and look for something as Max stood up from the desk as Chloe found what she was looking for as she said, "I, er, know it was your birthday last mouth..."

Chloe kind of stall on her words as she had something in her hand that she seem hesitated to give up, but she turn around to face Max and she held in her hand, as more nicer Polaroid camera than what Max has now as Chloe held it over to her as she said, "This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it."

"That's so cool that you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this." Max said as she took the camera but tried to return it which Chloe tried to push back into Max's hands.

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it will be used awesomely. And I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?" Chloe said as she took the butterfly picture from the desk.

"Yes of course it's cool! Thank you... this camera is so sweet." Max said as Joshua sat by the wall.

"Now that we got that mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving!" Chloe said as she blasted some punk rock from her stereo.

"You're crazy." Max said as Joshua smirked.

"Yepyep, I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that boney white ass!" Chloe said as she began to dance a bit. "You two tall, brooding, and bad ass!" Chloe said as Jojo smirked at this.

"That's not crazy and this is coming from a guy whose see really bizarre things plus I'm not much of a dancer." Jojo said as he sat there and just enjoyed he music even though it wasn't J-rock.

"Ok then Max if you're not going to dance then take my picture with your new camera." Chloe said as she jumped on her bed and began to dance. Max smiled before taking out her new Polaroid Camera and took a picture of the dancing Chloe. "This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie, and tough guy? Come on! Rawk out you two." Chloe said as Joshua just kept sitting while Max began to dance.

"Sorry I don't dance." Joshua said as Max was dancing.

"Yes! Break it down, Max!" Chloe said as Max danced.

That was when a new voice was heard as Joshua recognized the tone that was used.

"Chloe, are you up there?" Came a voice as that made Chloe wide eyed.

"Yo, turn it off, turn it off!" Chloe called a she made a gesture for Max to cut the sound.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit!?" The voice yelled as it was getting closer.

"Dude the music is not even on!" Chloe called as Joshua stood up. "Asshole." Chloe muttered to herself as Joshua knew that was just tempting fate right there.

"I'm coming up we need to talk!" The voice called as Joshua knew they had to hide.

"Max... hide." Joshua said as Max was shocked.

"Wait what?" Max asked as Joshua looked.

"That closes will only fit one of us so with that in mind the smaller out of us should go there." Joshua said as Max looked.

"What about you?" Max asked as Joshua did a small smile.

"Don't worry about me I can handle this after all I can defuse the situation like nothing." Joshua said as Max nodded.

Max went to the closet and tried to move it but the door would not budge to which Joshua knew what would happen. When Max moved the door stuff began to fall down as Joshua knew it would be in the way. "Under Pressure." Jojo said under his breath as Under Pressure appeared and punched his fists together creating a gravity sphere which stopped the boxes and with Under Pressure Joshua put them back. Max saw this and hid in the closet as now it was only a matter of time before Chloe's step dad walks in.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Chloe step dad is at the door was Jojo grab a school book of Chloe real and turn to a page and place a book mark in it before closing it as he sat in a chair and turn to Chloe and give her a nod sign as Chloe sighed and open the door, as the Sargent guy came through the door as he said, "What is going on here… And who's that?"

Pointed to Jojo as Chloe said, "I was studying with a guy, anything wrong with that, or do you have to be so friggin paranoid?" "Yeah, combat will do that to you, But you didn't answer my question, who is he and what is he doing in this house, in your room?"

The guy giving a mad tone at Chloe as Jojo got up from the chair quickly and said, "I'm Joshua John, the new transfer student of Blackwell Academy, and my and your daughter were studying with my playing catch up, and you are sir?"

Jojo held out his hand to the guy in a respectful manner and adding 'sir' to the guy the man respect he would want to see as the man soften up to that and said, "David Madsen, and I know you, the nick name Jojo spread out like wild fire."

Jojo lower his hand and said, "Well your daughter (Chloe: step-daughter) has been giving me a small tour of things the school and the town, help me get around a bit and get straightened out too, and with that, I did offer to help give study with her, giving her some hint on a few things in return."

Chloe see what Jojo is doing making her look like the good person helping him out, but the problem would he convince her step-dad to believe it as soon right away as David said, "Really, just like that? You offer to help her study?"

Jojo look him in the eye and said with stern tone and said, "What I've been taught by my old man, there are debt that need to pay in full in a way or another, if Chloe didn't need me to study with her, she could have said no to me easy as my 2nd choice was paying for gas."

David look back at Jojo and Chloe and Max while she still in the closet feel the intense feeling happen between the both of them before David gave a nod and said, "Very well, I hope your old man taught you your manners?"

Jojo smile and said, "Somewhat, but mostly from my uncle, served his time in the military, like my Grandfather, and great grandfather, both serving their time in the military."

Soon enough that caught David attention and said, "Military family hu? And your grate grandfather too?"

Jojo nodded and said, "Yes sir, while my great grandfather was still alive, he told story of the time he was in WWII, surviving D-day, that day with him and many other life change that day he told me."

"Yeah I can get where he was coming from." David said to himself as he could understand that. Some of the things he saw in the Middle East wasn't exactly pretty and wish he could have unseen and or forgotten.

"After my great grandfather had passed I just has questions so I asked my grandfather who served in Vietnam and my uncle who served down in the Middle East what was the wars like what had changed their lives. They told me the same story, something they would never wish upon their worst enemies, it was cryptic at best so perhaps you could enlighten me." Joshua said as Chloe saw now what Joshua's plan was. He was basically using a sort of sob story to butter David up and save her from some major trouble for whatever shit Chloe was about to get blamed for.

"Personally I agree with them, by the sound of it it's probably better that you don't know." David said as Joshua smiled a bit.

"Yes but wouldn't it help those looking to joining the arm forces or considering it to know what they are getting into before they end up making a horrible mistake that would deeply affect their families?" Joshua said but he also knew some men and woman joined because of their families since he heard this one story of how this man joined the army to get money for his wife who had cancer only to die in action and his wife to die because of her cancer.

"Kid I can see where you come from most young men and woman should know what they are getting themselves into before joining the military, what are you considering to enlist?" David asked as Joshua turned his head.

"No I just wanted a bit of closure with my great grandfather and to understand why he was adamant about talking about it even when it was killing him inside." Jojo said as David sighed in defeat.

"Kid meet me in the kitchen I can give you the reason." David said before she left the room.

Once David was out Chloe looked to Jojo. "Ok Jojo I will say this now, you are hella like my hero now." Chloe said as Jojo shrugged.

"I just did what a lot of people fail to do. Though it wasn't a lie on my part anyway I suggest you have Max sneak out the window as of now Chloe you are currently my ride back to Blackwell." Jojo said as Max came out of the closet.

"Yeap we're basically a dynamic trio, man if you had been around when me and Max were kids you would have fit right in." Chloe said as Jojo chuckled to that before Jojo left the room.

(Scene Break after Max Snuck out the Window and the Story of War)

The trio got off the truck as Jojo got out as he yawned a bit. Car Lag was bugging him as he yawned a bit as the two got on the path to the lighthouse. Jojo agreed to go on a bit of a detour with Max and Chloe to the Lighthouse as he looked around and saw it. Chloe had went on ahead while Jojo was heading to the same path as Jojo looked to Max.

"Get the feeling you were here before?" Joshua asked as he looked around this place.

"Yeah I can't explain it but I felt like I was just here." Max said as Jojo looked around. "Like during a nightmare today." Max said as she looked around.

"I had a nightmare when we were here, it was storming, and you were fighting another Stand User." Jojo said as he looked around. "It could be your Stand Photobooth has some abilities you haven't even discovered yet, it has time Abilities so it's quite possible that it can connect to different parts of time as long as Photobooth had existed during that moment." Jojo said as he looked around. "But it's just a theory on my part since I had a similar nightmare." Jojo said as he remembered that Nightmare like the back of his hand. The only thing he didn't see was the black wearing Stand User.

"Yeah I think we had left the level of Strange and just went into Bizarre." Max said as she looked around.

"No kidding." Joshua said with a hint of sarcasm as his life had been Bizarre the day he discovered his Stand, Under Pressure. "Max." Jojo began as he looked to Max. "I think you really need to call the Speedwagon foundation soon, there the leading experts when it comes to Stands, plus I can name only one person as of now who can help you control your Stand, the man who I have in my life time come to respect, Jotaro Kujo." Joshua said as he got his nickname from Jotaro after all. "I know you may need time to think but if us having similar Nightmares is anything to go by. Right now something Bizarre is going on in town and I don't think it will be the safe and fun Bizarre either." Joshua said as he looked to Max.

"So… what do we do?" Max said as the feeling of fear creep inside of her as Jojo looked at her and said, "3 options I can give but it's up to you what to do."

Max nod to that as Jojo began to list off the options as he said, "Option one, you can run away, far away and never look back and never use your stand again."

Max turn her head a bit as she thought that would be something, she running away but she would leave her friend behind then she look back as Jojo list off another as he said, "Option 2, you can stay here and try to fight to whatever is coming but there a chance you might not be strong enough to fight against it."

Max thought for a moment, as she remember what she did with Joshua before at the school and he said it was a spar and she is a Novice a beginner so if she does stay and fight, it would be a losing battle, and then Jojo listed off the 3rd option and said, "Option 3, you call the Speedwagon foundation, request for help, and ask for Jotaro, you can even use my name to help, with this you may get the training you need and the support to help fight against this coming storm."

Max thought for a moment as she would get help with her stand as well more people to help out with Joshua alongside her but she don't know if she want to involved more people already.

Jojo pull out a piece of paper, and a pencil he had on him and wrote something down as he said, "Here's a number you can call, if they ask a question of any sort, just say Stand then you would be transfer over to someone who would hear you out."

Rip off the paper that hold the number and give it to Max as she looked at it for a bit before taking it as it's an option to have and then she said, "Thank you Jojo… I'll be sure to keep this on mind and tell you what my choice is."

Jojo nodded as that all he needs to hear as he knew it's a big step to take for anyone, with Max being new to this whole things, she'll be under pressure, no pun intended.

The two walk up the lighthouse path and see Chloe sitting on a bench look out on the horizon, as Jojo looked around he see a lot of people been up here and breaking a few law with the graffiti.

Max walked up to her and sat down next to Chloe before she looked. "You ok?" Max asked as she looked to Chloe.

"Yeah, your new friend Jojo he's pretty sick." Chloe said as Jojo sat next to Chloe and just watched the sun set. "Plus anyone who can be cool like him and keep my step douche off my back really deserves my respect." Chloe said as Jojo shrugged. "Yeah I know Jojo the way you talked him down and had him step off before he could get to any lecturing, Jesus man I bet you could have taken on the world if you wanted to." Chloe said as Jojo shrugged.

"Not really that interested in taking on the world, plus with my father's work I was able to keep a clean record not that I appreciated him butting in a lot, but I understand where David was coming from when me and him talked." Jojo said with a chuckle. "By the way Chloe question what's your opinion on David possibly getting a service animal to help him deal with his PTSD and paranoia?" Jojo asked as Chloe was surprised.

"Wait what?" Chloe asked as she didn't think the two had bonded THAT well.

"Never mind but the man seems like a good person once you take the time to get to know him you'll be surprised what he's like." Joshua said as Chloe looked skeptical.

"Dude you were awesome please don't ruin it." Chloe said as Joshua shrugged.

"Hey I come from a Military Background, though my dad never enlisted, my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my uncle all enlisted so sorry if I'm more considerate to vets." Jojo said as Chloe sighed. "Besides he wanted to talk to you about one of his missing guns he thinks you might have taken it, just giving you a heads up." Jojo said as Chloe smiled.

"Yeah thanks for the warning I'll be ready then." Chloe said as Jojo shrugged.

"Well when Jojo talked to him he seemed completely different I mean today he freaked on Kate Marsh today." Max said as Jojo looked.

"Wait pardon?" Jojo said as he didn't hear about this at all.

"Yeah I saw it and tried to step in, I should've taken a picture instead." Max said as Joshua looked.

"Max do you have Kate's phone number on you at the moment?" Joshua asked as he looked.

"Yeah why?" Max asked as Joshua had a look in his stern face that said, 'Give me the phone number and let me see if she's ok.' "Alright here it is." Max said showing the number on her phone which Jojo took out his own smart phone and copied the number down. "Which reminds me here is my number." Jojo said as he took out a piece of paper, wrote down his number, and passed it to Max.

"Thanks." She said as she took the number.

"Hmm seems the new guy might have a bit of a thing for little old Kate." Chloe said as Jojo's face started to blush as he looked away.

"Don't look to deep into it, I'm not a religious type like my mother, always made me wonder why she hooked up with my dad who believes everything has a logical explanation to it." Jojo asked as he looked to the light house.

"He so has the hot's for her." Chloe teased as Under Pressure appeared behind Jojo to Max's eyes and patted its user on the shoulder to calm him down a bit. "Anyway he has a lot of secret files. Rambo still thinks he's still gathering enemy intelligence. Did you take a peak?" Chloe asked as Jojo looked.

"Yeah we did, though I didn't care much for it but it seemed he was surveilling Kate and it seems to involve the Vortex Cult." Jojo said as Max looked.

"Don't you mean Vortex Club?" Max asked as Jojo looked as Max quickly got it. "Oh I get it now, insult how did that go over my head?" Max asked as she remember seeing a story on that at the Girls Dorm.

"Anyway he seems kind of paranoid like he's worried something bad will happen under his watch." Jojo said as he tried to take David's side a bit that some fishy shit was going on.

"He has a total Surveillance fetish. I worry there are spy cams in the house." Chloe said as Jojo coughed at that as he remember that TV Screen that he and Max found.

"I knew you didn't know! Chloe, your house is under surveillance." Max said as Chloe was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked as she looked to Max.

"There are Camera's all over the house. We saw it on a monitor in the garage, I was able to snag the video and erase some of it when Max was involved to cover our tracks a bit." Jojo said as you would be surprised how many times a video would get deleted when it hasn't been attended to and the memory storage gets full.

"I knew it! He is so hella fucking paranoid. I'll keep this a secret for now." Chloe said as she was clearly pissed off and didn't get along great with her father.

'Hmm even a bastard and asshole like me can see that she is going through the same thing every other girl goes through when their mother or father remarries.' Jojo thought as he chuckled at this.

"Sometimes Ignorance is bliss." Max said as Jojo chuckled.

"Maybe if she actually tried bonding with him, they wouldn't be at each other's throats." Jojo said as Chloe simple smacked the back of Jojo's head which only moved said head downward. "Fine I'll stop bringing it up for now." Jojo said as right now he saw he and Chloe were in a love hate friendship as of now.

"No wonder I'm so miserable. Everybody in this town known everybody's secrets." Chloe said as Jojo chuckled.

"Well better than the big city where no one know each other, I'd personally would like to have lived in a small town like this, though maybe more torts Nevada or Texas, but that's just me." Jojo said as he remembered visiting his mother's family there and their town was like one big extended family. God he missed those days, but then dad got a new job his mother died, and he went to juvie a couple times before he discovered his Stand.

"What's Nathan's secret?" Max asked as Jojo looked as he wanted to know himself.

"He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxative." Chloe began as Jojo looked.

"Drugs." Joshua said as Chloe nodded before continuing.

"And he dosed me with some drugs in his room." Chloe said as unknown to them the girl in black from before was watching from the shadows of the tree line with her hands in her pocket as her visible black lipstick mouth had a sad look to it.

"What?" Max asked as she looked to this as even Jojo was surprised at this.

"I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills." Chloe said as Jojo heard that last one.

'Please don't let that be prostitution that would be illegal right there.' Jojo said as he didn't need that anytime soon.

"Just tell me what happened, Chloe. Now." Max said as Jojo looked.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad Chloe." Jojo said as Chloe smiled at the two.

"I was an idiot. I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score." Chloe said as Jojo now was getting a picture of it.

"You needed money that bad?" Max asked as she was worried for her friend.

"Actually, yes. I owe big time. And I thought I'd have enough for me and Rachel if she showed up?" Rachel asked as Jojo might be able to get the Speedwagon Foundation to help if he puts in a good word for her with Max's Help.

"How much do you owe?" Max asked as she was concerned.

"Three grand plus interest. And before I could get a chunk of that from Nathan he dosed my drink with some shit." Chloe said recalling the memory. "God Chloe, I can't believe this... I mean, I do. Then what?" Max asked as she wanted to help her friend.

"I know I passed out on the floor. I woke up and with my face in this weird ass mask (Plot point here) and that perv was smiling, crawling torts me with a camera..." Chloe trailed off as Max looked.

"Go on." Max said as she needed to know so she could help Chloe.

Jojo thought it might be incentive to get Max to contact Speedwagon because not only can they help Max learn how to use her Stand but they also have more than enough money to pay off Chloe's debt plus interest and then some. "Everything was a blur... I tried to kick him in the ball and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked, so I got the weird ass mask off and I caught a glimpse it was made of stone and I swore it had fangs on the lips, anyway I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out. Max, it was insane." Chloe said as Jojo caught the masks description.

'Why does that sound eerily familiar?' Jojo thought but chose to let it slide for now. If he sees Nathan later or gets into his dorm and finds it he can then see why.

Photobooth appeared as it began getting into a combat stance as it sent punches at thin air no doubt trying to get rid of some steam at this story. Max could agree with her stand as they were both furious. "I'm so furious I can't even speak... what did you do then?" Max asked as Under Pressure appeared and patted its time manipulating Stand on the shoulder which Max felt and the Stand calmed down a bit.

"I figured I would make him pay me to keep quiet. So we met in the bathroom." Chloe said as Jojo knew that much.

"And he brought a gun." Max said as Jojo then spoke up.

"Which I disarmed him off as said Gun might be back in his hand after he went dumpster diving." Jojo said as Chloe couldn't help but snicker at that one as Max could agree since this was a school filled with teenagers and very hormonal ones at that. They wouldn't be surprised if Nathan found a few used condoms in there.

"Well that was Nathans last mistake." Chloe said as Jojo looked.

"He sounds dangerous, I can handle him no problem. He may have his rich daddy to help him but I have powerful friends in high places. All I need to do is give them a call and they'll be on Nathan and the Prescott's asses in a heartbeat." Jojo said with a smirk as he could just picture how many incriminating things they would find on them.

"Good looks like I have a friend from New York with connections." Chloe said with sarcasm clearly unaware that Jojo was with the Speedwagon Foundation and a Stand User who had been under their supervision till he was clear to go about his day to day life.

"I won't always be there to save you, Chloe." Max said as Chloe smiled at that one.

"You were there today, Max. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that... seeing you after all these years feels like-" Chloe began as the lady in black began walking away sticking to the shadows for now unnoticed by them all.

"Destiny?" Max asked as Jojo chuckled.

"I don't believe in that, I think we make our own destiny." Jojo said as Chloe leaned forward as Max then put her hand on Chloe's back.

Chloe then stood up as she went closer to the edge as Max followed soon after and topping it off was Joshua as the three looked to the sun set. Jojo smiled as this sunset was one of a kind to him, one you could only find in places like Arcadia Bay. "Jojo, Max if we make our own destiny then... I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her you two." Chloe said as she really did miss her friend. "This shit-pit had taken away everyone I ever loved... I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass." Chloe said as that surprised both Max and Jojo a bit as they looked to her as Jojo may not show it but that was concerning.

The two Stand Users then felt off as they stumbled back as Jojo was grabbing his head like he had a headache while as Max was the same as Jojo he felt that his Stand Under Pressure also felt it somehow.

(Inside their vision)

"What?" Jojo asked as he looked around and saw he was in the storm again.

"Oh no not again!" Jojo soon heard as the two looked and Jojo saw Max while Max saw Jojo.

"Why are we here together this time?" Jojo asked as Max looked around.

"Space and Time are always connected it's the fundamental law of the universe." Came a voice that Jojo recognized.

"What?" Jojo asked as the two saw a girl their age as she looked at them with her hood up and her hands in her pocket. Jojo looked closely and saw part of her neck and saw what looked to be some sort of scar there.

"I bet you're wondering, Max why is; this happening to you? And Jojo you probably think why are you here?" The girl asked as she looked to them. "If you want to know a few things follow me but I will tell you this, Jojo, you're just an extra in the grand scheme of things." The girl said as she began leading the two as following her was a spectral doe.

As the trio walked they soon saw a large boulder coming their way as the girl wasn't fazed. "PERFECT STORM!" The girl invoked as soon the Stand from the school appeared as it roared.

"MURAMURAMURAMURAMURA!" Perfect Storm invoked as it punched its way through the boulders and any assaulting hazards.

"What?! She's a Stand User?!" Jojo called as Max was also shocked.

"Wait is this her Stand's ability mind games?!" Max asked as the girl chuckled.

"No Perfect Storm's ability well you learn of it soon, but just follow you two will like what's to come." The girl said as the two followed close behind her.

The two soon arrived at the lookout spot as the Light house was about to give but Perfect Storm didn't stop it this time as Jojo was shocked. "Under Pressure!" Jojo invoked as Under Pressure appeared and punched its fists together before creating a gravity sphere at the falling lighthouse before Max stepped in.

"PHOTOBOOTH!" She called out as Photobooth appeared.

"ORO!" Photobooth called out as it raised its hand and rewind just as the light house was falling.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Under Pressured stepped in as it began punching its way through the Light House before turning it to dust.

The girl in black chuckled as she looked at them with a smirk. "Impressive seems Space and Time do go hand in hand after all one can't exist without the other." The girl said as Perfect Storm was right behind her with its arms crossed.

"Enough of your games who are you!" Joshua demanded as the girl chuckled.

"Won't matter soon, just look at that newspaper over there." She said pointing her finger with a claw painted black as the nail as the two looked. They saw the newspaper was stuck to a pole as they walked over to it and picked up the newspaper before they began reading it as they were shocked at what they found. "October 11th? It's this Friday! That's only four days away!" Max said as the girl chuckled before the newspaper flew away.

"So Jojo for your own good I suggest you leave and get out of dodge before the Storm hits otherwise I can't promise you that you'll live." She said as Jojo glared.

"You did something to cause this didn't you, you did this with your Stand!" Jojo accused as he pointed at the black wearing girl.

"Hmm perfect guess yes, my Stand may have caused this but the question is how it did this." The girl taunted as Jojo glared at her.

"UNDER PRESSURE!" Jojo invoked clearly angry as Under Pressure charged.

"PERFECT STORM!" The black wearing Girl called out as the two stands went at each other.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA/MURAMURAMURAMURAMURA!" The two stands invoked as they sent punches at each other as the fists hit each other at all angles the two stands tried.

Max saw this as she in her eyes saw what would prove she's a novice compared to those two. These were two people who knew how to use their stands strengths and weaknesses to their full advantages. Max then looked to the town and saw the Tornado this Stand User had apparently caused was heading straight for Arcadia Bay. "Oh now that Tornado is heading straight for the town." Max said as she saw the Tornado move torts Arcadia Bay.

Jojo was to distracted that Max knew she had to step in. "PHOTOBOOTH!" Max invoked as Photobooth went straight for the black wearing Girls Stand as Photobooth did a stab motion with its hand.

"ORO!" Photobooth invoked as it charged at Perfect Storm with its hands in a stab like motion as the girl smirked even wider as it revealed a fang in her mouth as Perfect Storm dodged the attack. Photobooth then rewind time and just before its attack missed and was able to adjust and hit Perfect Storm as it then went for its speed attacks. "ORORORORORORORORORO!" Photobooth invoked as it went with stabbing motions as its fingers were like blades as they cut up Perfect Storm a bit but its armor was bit thick. Photobooth then went to Max as it was about to perform another Volley but the girl had seen enough.

"PERFECT STORM!" The black wearing girl invoked as soon a burst of energy came out as Time Froze right then and there as the girl walked passed away from Jojo and Max with a smirk on her face. "Sorry Max I can't have you causing me to much trouble, a good little puppet should do as the puppet master says and this Puppet Master says... keep Chloe alive she's the key to my revenge after all." The girl said as she walked away. Soon once she was far enough she then smirked. "And now time resumes." She said as soon Perfect Storm's power wore off.

Joshua and Max came back to reality and see everything is back to normal the lighthouse is still standing, and with the girl in the hood or her stand is nowhere to be seen as it seem they vanish, with Joshua he was taking a small breather as that fight was rough and with the storm that was happening didn't help at all, but max is breather heavy, her legs shaking as she never been in that much fear in her life and now knowing a storm is coming to destroy the town and what worst is someone like them.

With Chloe as she blink for a moment and saw Joshua and Max not beside her on the bench as she looked to the side, at the edge of the lighthouse area and saw Max shaking, as she rush to her and said, "Max, what just happen? What's going on? Did I black out or something, the moment you guys were beside me the next you are over here."

"Oh man this sucks! It was real, it had to be real!" Max started talking out as Chloe shaking her a bit and said, "Max calm down, what happen, what was real? Jojo tell me what happen?"

"A disorder of space and time it seems, I'm maybe not as smart as my father, and just guessing here… but it seem me and max were brought into the future for a moment, or maybe our minds were," Jojo said as he notice he not as injured after the fight and his body felt find, but the phantom pain is there.

He took a moment to think, as he didn't want any more Bizarre stuff and thought moving away would help, but it seem no matter where he goes trouble find him, and now he is in too deep in shit, even if he wanted to get out, he not that kind of man to walk away, but wonder would his power be enough, even with Max's help they were pretty over powered by "Perfect storm".

"Did we get high or something? Blackout and stuff?" Chloe said as she thinking they were hitting some deep shit as Max said in a panic, "No, we didn't black out, another came... the town is going to get wiped out by a tornado… cause by some psycho girl with a walking storm beside her."

"Oregon gets about five tornadoes every 20 years, and there no way in hell someone can cause a tornado. You just maybe zoned out," Chloe said as she doesn't believe what Max is saying let along Jojo was saying about time travel or some shit.

"No, no. I saw it, I could actually feel the electricity in the air..." Max said to Chloe as she put her shoulder on the time rewinding girl as she said, "Come on take a breath, okay?"

"Chloe, I'm not crazy. But there's something else I have to tell you. Something... Hardcore," Max said with the added part to give Chloe an idea she may understand.

Jojo look to Max, as If he knew what Max is going to tell her, it was ether completely crazy to do as no one can understand but people like him and her could as he somewhat against it, but if Max is telling Chloe and with the new Bizarre thing that is happening now, might as well get something out to tell to her close friend or else something may happen to her, and not the good kind.

"Talk you me max," Chloe said to her as Max took a moment to think of her words as she said, "I had this same vision earlier in class... when I came out of it, I discovered I could reverse time, and also… something else... but like I said: not crazy."

"But high right?" Chloe didn't want to believe and wanted to blame it on drugs even those they did not take any at all, and breathing in a little of what she was smoking can't cause that much of a hallucination if it were one with Jojo thoughts were as he also said something.

"We didn't take anything of the sort, if there were drugs in our system, there are sign of things of like mood swings, or change of hunger, and visions. From what I can tell, I'm 20/20 or no sigh of discoloration to my sight as I can tell your hair is bright blue still," Jojo said proving points with Max is showing is not mood swing as it would go for happy angry, sadness, or any other order as its random sometimes, but pure panic and showing fear is something else.

"You guys can't be for real," Chloe said to them as she still doesn't believe as Max started to say, "listen to me. How do you think I saved you in the bathroom?"

"By reversing time? Yeah, sure," Chloe said playing along and still not believing a thing but max keep going saying, "I saw you get shot, Chloe. Saw you actually... die. I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm..."

"Okay. I see you're a geek now with great imagination, but this isn't an anime or a video game. People don't have those powers, Max..." Chloe said as she think people having powers are in comic book, and in SiFi movies and shows.

"Under Pressure." Jojo simply said before Under Pressure appeared and messed with Gravity as Chloe saw that things were now floating in midair as she was surprised.

"What the fuck?" Chloe asked as she saw rocks were floating in midair like gravity just decided to stop working for them. Soon Photobooth appeared behind Max and took Chloe's hat as Chloe was wide eyed and saw her Hat was floating in midair as it seemed an invisible force was swinging it around in a pin. "How the fuck is this happening?" Chloe asked as Jojo looked.

"This is mine and Max's Stands doing my Stand allows me to manipulate spatial forces such as gravity and worm holes, Max's Stand allows her some control over Time though I'm currently not sure of its full capabilities." Jojo said as Chloe soon saw the rocks drop like Gravity decided to work once again.

Photobooth simply tapped Chloe's shoulder before presenting the girl back her beanie as Chloe took it back. "Ok am I high right now?" Chloe asked as she tried to make sense of it.

"No we have these powers, these Stands. And I'm scared shitless of it." Max admitted as Photobooth tried to its best to comfort Max by putting its hand on her shoulder.

"Ok how about we get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day and the fact that shit just happened that shouldn't happen because of fucking 'Invisible,' ghost things..." Chloe began but Max soon gasped as something landed on her face.

Max looked at it and saw water before Jojo felt it also but didn't gasp as he then put his hand out as he saw snow flake land on said hand. Jojo saw this as did Max as the two were wide eyed at this as this shouldn't be happening so early in October. "What the Hell is this?" Chloe asked as she saw the Snow land on her body.

"Snowflakes?" Jojo said as he was trying to figure this out but whatever that girl did with her Stand, Perfect Storm, it seems this was simply the first sign something big was coming and unless they can undo whatever it is she caused things are only going to get weirder and worse.

"It's like 80 degrees... How?" Chloe asked as Max stood up.

"Climate change. Or a Storm is coming." Max said as she knew that girl whoever she was caused this.

"And right now we are the only ones who can stop it before it arrives, whoever that girl was we need to find her and make her tell us what she did with her Stand to cause this." Jojo said as he knew it was going to get worse and honestly he was kind of scared as to what was coming.

"Max, Jojo start from the Beginning." Chloe said as she needed details and answers. "Tell me everything." Chloe said as the two had to tell her as Jojo could explain this better then Max could by filling in the blanks for her.

(In Kate's Dorm Room)

Kate Marsh was crying as no doubt the video of her that was circulated around the school was causing major bullying for her. As Kate cried she soon heard her phone go off as she looked and saw a new number she didn't know there.

 _'Kate it's me Jojo I heard from Max about David, I'm still new here and all but do you need to talk? I can meet you for breakfast tomorrow if you're having problems just give the word and I'll be there tomorrow as soon as possible. -Joshua John AKA Jojo.'_

Kate didn't know if she should smile or be skeptical because this Text could have come from anyone as she knew the only member of the Vortex Club in Mr. Jefferson's class that was with Kate and Jojo in class was Victoria and her Bitch Clique. Her phone soon went off again as Kate looked and saw it was another Message from Jojo.

 _'P.S. if you don't believe it's me I got your number from Max today and I was sitting next to you passing you notes discreetly and no one but us saw -Jojo.'_

Kate smiled as she knew for a fact no one saw the notes the two were passing to each other. Kate then decided to reply as she needed some good feelings right now as she replied.

 _'Jojo bless you for your concern I am open for breakfast tomorrow, I can meet you at the Two Whales Dinner or the Cafeteria if you want for breakfast.'_

Kate's phone soon went off once more as she looked and saw it was from Jojo.

 _'That will be ok so tomorrow at the Cafeteria?'_

Kate then sent her reply again.

 _'Yes -. :-).'_

As Kate's reply was sent she did find Jojo quiet handsome but he didn't seem like one of faith. But even if she was one of faith she always knew the good Lord had a plan for everyone even those who don't openly believe.

(At the Beach)

A dog was sitting calmly as it barked at the snow fall before the RV near it door opened as a man who just screamed drug dealer came out with a bog in his hand as the Dog looked at its master before looking to the snow. The Dog was smarter then it looked as it knew this snow wasn't natural not by a long shot. The dog knew something bizarre had happened and it had to be ready because whoever or whatever had done this may be out there right now and if it's out there then his master and best friend would be in danger.

It looks like Arcadia Bay's animal communities Top Dog will have to step in and save everyone when the time came as next to the Dog a robotic K9 with a gun on its back appeared as the dog looked to the robot that seemed to glow as only it could see said being. In truth this was the Dog's own Stand as it then looked back to the snow fall as it needed to be on guard.

(Scene Break that night Jojo)

After Jojo had sent the message to Kate and explained everything with Max to Chloe Jojo had decided to go back to his Dorm Room as he also decided to pick up a school map since tomorrow he would no doubt be lost considering he didn't get a chance to explore. As Jojo headed to the men's dorm he noticed a few thing. For starters these thugs were walking out holding weapons as Jojo sighed. In New York he had to deal with this even after he got his Stand as he glared at them. "You idiots were hired by a Prescott to deal with me weren't you?" Jojo asked as the grunts snickered as Jojo sighed in annoyance. "Right now I'm not in the mood to deal with any of this so I'll make this quick but before we start... would any of you like to walk away first?" Jojo asked as he looked to the offending thugs.

One then swung a pipe at Jojo as he didn't even move. "Under Pressure." Jojo simply whispered as soon his Stand appeared and used one punch knock outs on two of the thugs before he then charged at the third one with a punch from Jojo. Jojo then glared at the remaining Thug as the man was shocked at this before dropping his brass knuckle saying he gave up. "Tell this to Nathan or whoever hired you... if they want to take me down or take me on then tell them to do it themselves." Jojo said as he walked away to his dorm room as the Thug nodded and grabbed his friends before hi tailing it out of there.

"Seems there are things in this town that might very well be considered illegal." Jojo said as he had a hunch the Prescott's were the cause somehow.

(With Max)

Max was in her room as she knew one thing was for sure. That girl she completely dominated the fight with her and Jojo. Joshua may have spatial manipulation while Max has Chrono Manipulation but she knew that girl was on a whole other level then them. They didn't stand a chance against her. Add the fact she just vanished like nothing after she simply yelled out her Stand's name Max may have reason to believe she may have Time Powers with her Stand also but at a much higher level then hers. Max was honestly scared of taking that girl and Perfect Storm on in a fight so as she held her phone and looked at the phone number on it she knew she had to make the call.

Max then unlocked her smart phone and began dialing the number as she then took a deep breath before clicking the call button and putting the phone to her ear. Max then let out her breath just before the call went through. "Hello Speedwagon Foundation how may I help you?" The voice asked as Max was surprised they answered this late at night.

"Um hello I was recommended to call this place by um Joshua John you may know him as Jojo." Max said as the woman on the other side gasped a bit in shock though silently before she regained herself.

"May I ask who you're trying to contact or the reason for this call?" The woman asked as no doubt this was rehearsed or she was just used to this type of thing.

"I was hoping you can connect me to a Jotaro Kujo and the reason behind me call, Stand." Max said as the woman got what she needed to hear.

"May I have your name before I transfer you?" The woman asked as Max felt like she was getting somewhere.

"My name is Maxine Claufield but please call me Max." Max said as since this was an official place she needed to give her full name even if she didn't like her entire first name.

"Alright I'll transfer you over to someone who can better help you, and if you're wondering why we are answering you this late, we have 24 hour service to all those in your unique situation Ms. Claufield. But heads up when I transfer you, the person who answers will ask a series of questions pertaining to what you just said and you will be asked to answer each of them to the best of your abilities and as honestly as possible, it's simply procedure since we had a few pranksters and accidental calls in the past." The woman said as Max understood that. No doubt they had to deal with that a lot when they first started out and even deal with people trying to get free money.

"Thank you Miss." Max said as she knew she had to deal with a lot of this.

(Meanwhile with the Black Hooded Girl)

The girl was in an alleyway as she was hidden by the shadows as this alley was known for having rapists and muggers as said criminals were on the floor dead drained dry of their blood. She looked around waiting for the man she had called to arrive as soon he came out of the shadows as the man seemed to be a fashion artist of sorts. "Were you followed?" She asked as the man laughed haughtily.

"Of course not those peons have no clue I'm here especially since they never caught me as of yet." The man laughed as the girl looked to his arm as she saw a girl wrapped around his arm like a girlfriend.

"I see you have a new lady friend again, I suppose you got tired of the last walking corpse and got rid of her." The girl asked as she saw behind the girl and man was a marionette looking Stand though it was shadows and no many could tell so easily. But as the man had what looked like a one handed puppet controller in his hand as he moved it a bit and the girl in turn rubbed up closer to him.

"Of course! You know once a beauty serves its purpose it should be returned to where it came from." The man said as the girl was clearly not breath only looked to be breath. The black wearing girl saw that this new girl toy of this man was clearly dead and his Stand was being used to control her body to make it seem like she was alive.

"Whatever. I need you to do a job for me, considering you are quiet famous in the art world I figured you could be perfect for this job." The girl said as she took out some papers. "Everything you need to know will be on this, and you're free to deal with the target in any way you see fit as long as the girl with tattoos and blue hair isn't harmed in any way. Do this and I'll supply you with a new beauty to show off. A beauty of your choice." The girl said as the man smiled as he knew there were beauties in the world that his Stand couldn't reach without outside help.

"Oh I'm in." The man said as the girl looked.

"Then our business is concluded for now, you'll get your pay once the job is done. Don't. Screw. This. Up." The girl threatened as she clearly wanted her target removed altogether.

"You got it." He said before he began to leave no doubt to come up with his grand scheme.

(TBC)

ESKK: Now then since Episode 1 is over for Life is Strange let's do a short Omake for a bit for a few laughs alright.

(Start Omake: Picture from the FUTURE!)

Joshua was holding a picture in his hand as Jotaro, and Joseph saw this as Joseph decided to take a break from Chloe's next Hamon training plan to ask. "Hey Joshua what you got there?" Joseph asked as Joshua looked.

"Oh this… it's just a picture of me and my daughter." Joshua said calmly as he looked at said picture as it showed a young girl with dyed blue hair, a cross around her neck, and seemed to be as stylish as Victoria Chase.

"You have a daughter? But your only 18." Joseph said as said daughter in the picture was like maybe 5 or 6, 7 tops.

"Oh I forgot I had found said picture about a week ago when it landed on my lap. I think it's a picture… FROM THE FUTURE!" Joshua said trying to do the cliché time travel voice.

"Oh Really? Any idea who the mother is?" Jotaro asked as he finally spoke up.

"That's the odd part in the future she has a Stand that has Under Pressure's strength and Photobooths Chrono powers and speed, and most of all it goes Ora like mine." Joshua said as Jotaro sighed.

"Here we go." Jotaro said as he knew what was coming now.

"So with that unexplained logic the mother must also be a Stand User." Joseph said as Joshua wasn't convinced.

"Not necessarily though it is a possibility, but her appearance suggest she isn't related to Max, but does carry certain aspects from specific girls in Blackwell Academy. She has Kate's faith in the bible, Chloe's punk ass attitude, Victoria's apparent love for fashion, and Max's dreams to be a photographer and her Stand's Ability. But the only other person who I know who has some of these aspects in Blackwell is…" Joshua began before a new voice spoke up.

"Hey Joshua is Mr. Kujo here I have so many questions for him." Warren said as he walked in and had no idea what was wrong as Joshua glared at him clearly not pleased.

"I hate fanfiction." Joshua said as Jotaro sighed.

"Me too trust me, me too." Jotaro said as he sat down.

(In the Future)

Joshua now older looked to his daughter who was now in her teen years as she looked pissed. "Hey Joan… how's it going?" Joshua asked awkwardly as he looked to Joan who he admits he wasn't exactly a good father… but he's trying at least. Well he's doing a better job than Jotaro did with Jolyne at least.

"Fuck you dad and you fucking photo shoots which you use to leave me and mom to fucking fend for ourselves and decided to fucking visit me when I'm in prison pending a fucking trial! What the Fuck do you have to say for your fucking self?!" Joan demanded as Joshua saw he might have been wrong there.

'My, what profanity.' Joshua thought before continuing because at least he tries to visit and send over birthday stuff to Joan. "I brought a birthday cake since its coming up and all. Plus I brought, sushi, Pork Katsu and rice." Joshua said holding the food in his hand.

"I'M ALERGIC TO SUCHI AND KATSU!" Joan yelled as Joshua was shocked.

"I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!" Joshua yelled as that was among his favorite foods as that was one strange visit.

(End)

ESKK: Yeah I decided to use this from a video I saw so watch it on YouTube it's called, Mother of Jolyne. Now then please leave a review and await the next chapter so until then ja ne.


	3. Announcment

Life is Bizarre Announcement

ESKK: Hell people of Fanfiction and ZA WORUDO! I have exciting news for you all, now you all had believed I would only be doing one series of this exciting story of Jojo but well THINK AGAIN! See I decided that after the Life is Strange part of this story to continue it in different parts each revolving around a new main character with a certain theme to it. Now then as I'm sure most of you had already guessed that as who the main villainess is for those of you who didn't well let's just say she's more like Dio then you realize. Now then so far I already have about maybe three parts planned out each based of a different series in some way.

Part 2 of this will be based off Part 5 Vento Aureo won't tell you how due to spoilers so don't ask.

Part 3 will be based off of Part 6 Stone Ocean obviously but as a different aspect. In this John Johnny Claufield has a sort of criminal record petty theft, vandalism, car theft, and at times arson (Yeah he's a pyro). But he then gets framed for a crime he didn't even commit and in turn is sent to prison still holding to the fact he was framed and innocent but his record didn't help him prove them wrong. There he finds out the prison is actually filled to the brim with Stand Users and now he must use his Stand Freedom Call to find a way to escape and prove his innocents but he soon finds out the person who framed him is actually in the prison as well and dark secrets are hidden here in a man who has two faces to his existence.

Part 4 will be like Part 2 Fighting Tendency in a certain way with a bit of Stands added to the mix.

Part 5 will include a sort of new route of Jojo by utilizing its over bizarre styles of clothing and design as it focuses on Lola Lilo Chase and her stand called Bon Voyage. It will focus on a more tropical and Hawaiian theme as Lola tries to become the fashion queen of the world (Dio: ZA WORUDO!) in both designing and modeling but the problem for her is she is deathly afraid of going on stage. Camera shy and stage fright type of deal. Though she will have a partner in crime called Lillie Kakkui who is as great a model as Lola is a great Designer but has practically zero imagination for designing and art. The two forms a partnership and decide to both become the Fashion Queens of the World (Dio: ZA WORUDO!).

Part 6 is when all the main characters of these previous Parts meet up and attend a new Bizarre School together and actually come together for one big team up Climax.

ESKK: Also in each of these parts expect a cameo and nod to the original Jojo series. Now enjoy my friends and look forward to chapter 3 of this fanfic.


	4. Chapter 3

Life is Bizarre

ESKK: At long last a new chapter bet you guys were ripping your hair out in anticipation huh? Well then I'm proud to say we now begin the Episode 2 ark. Now then for those of you who been wondering what the pairing was be patient my friends as right now we got other things to worry about. Now then for those reviewers who love my story I'm proud to say I'm going to do a sort of Series of this in Parts as right now you guessed it we're in Part 1. Now enjoy this fic and remember when you get to the end be sure to review. Now let's start.

(Start Chapter 2)

The shutter of a camera clicks from an angle she couldn't distinguish. Kate couldn't make out anything that was around her really. Were her eyes even open? She was only sure of one thing and it's the 'plain as day' fact that she was tired. Almost as if she hadn't slept in days and she was just now feeling the repercussions of it. She could vaguely make out the tightness around her wrists and she was sitting in a crouched position, her knees hugging close against her chest. She had her head leaning slightly towards the wall as the camera lens shutters again.

A voice echo's in the dark, menacingly, but with a soft tone.

"So pure...Innocent beauty at its finest." The words are said in a manner that made her shiver, but she doesn't move.

Her eyes felt heavy, her lips limp as she struggled to speak. There was no moving from this position—she was completely helpless to anything. This was what scared her the most...

What she can only think to be a hand, caresses her cheek, lightly with the bridge of a finger, "You're a truly wonderful edition to my collection, Kate. A great starting point after Rachel Amber."

Kate lets out a small whimper and the voice attempts to soothe her, "Don't you worry, it'll be over soon..." That's the last thing she hears before feeling a prick on her neck.

Kate's eyes flutter open with a gasp of air. She was sweating but she felt cold, as if she had slept naked and without the covers on her, which didn't make sense being that she was in her comfy PJ's and slept in layers of blankets. Explains the sweating anyway. Kate was shivering when she turned off her alarm clock. She had set it for a half hour before everyone wakes up, being one of the dorm managers, she tried to keep track of all that, though she admits, she hadn't been doing a very good job as of late. She's been too busy dealing with the bullying to really worry about things like the 'meals on wheels' and her religious study group. She knows to do the important things of course, like homework and attending classes. It had been a while since she'd done something more productive and to her liking.

She passes a hand through her dirty blonde hair, feeling the overnight filth she gathered from the amount she sweated during her sleep. That she felt 'icky' was putting it mildly and she would even go as far as saying she felt more like a used sock. Kate grimaces at the example she had made for herself. Maybe her nightmare was to blame, it was incredibly lucid after all. Yet, even now, she couldn't remember it well. Like it was just a distant memory...

Her phones buzzes pulling her away from her thoughts. Who could that be at 5:30 in the morning? She loosely grabs her phone off the bed side table, where she had left it charging overnight. Her eyes tightly shut closed from the sudden bright light that radiated from the screen. Once they began to adjust she made another attempt to look at the notification. Kate looked and saw it was from Jojo as she looked as she remembered that last night she added Jojo's name and number to her contacts as she looked.

 _ **'Hey Kate I'm ready for our little breakfast meet up, decided to get up early so I can find the cafeteria, didn't get a chance yesterday to explore so if I'm late then that probably means I'm just THAT lost. If you find me on the way walking in circles then please be my guide.'**_

Kate giggled a little as she saw Jojo may not use Emoticons but he was at least trying to find his way.

 _ **'Don't worry you'll find your way and if not there should be a map on the wall somewhere. :3'**_

'Thanks I'll remember that.'

Soon their phone conversation ended as Kate yawned and got up to start her day.

(With Jojo)

Jojo was up as he was dressed in his normal clothing but with a different color scheme as Jojo had the same type of clothing for every day till he needs a new size but each of them are in a different color scheme. The only thing that remained the same on his was his highlights and that's it which in Jojo's opinion was his most unique thing. As Jojo walked he soon passed by Mr. Jefferson as Mark saw him.

"Oh good morning Joshua didn't expect to see you up this morning after your long drive." Mr. Jefferson said as Jojo looked and shrugged.

"Well a goodnights rest helped with that a lot, plus I promised to meet someone for breakfast." Jojo said as he looked. "By the way do you know where the cafeteria is, I'm still very lost." Jojo said as Mark then looked.

"Should be down that way with the sign on it, can't miss it." Mark said as Jojo nodded.

"Thank you." Jojo said but before he could leave Mark stopped him for a minute.

"Wait Jojo." Mark said as Jojo looked. "Just wanted to see if you're interested in the everyday heroes' project, I know you came here late due to the car ride but even though you won't be graded on it you should consider it, it could be some very good extra credit." Mark said as Jojo looked.

"Don't worry too much I already have a plan for my photo." Jojo said as he looked at his watch.

"Well I'll give you a heads up we are going to be having a guest speaker today so hopefully he can give you some insight on the type of photos you want to be known for." Mark said as Jojo nodded.

"Friend of yours I suppose?" Jojo asked as Mark smiled.

"Yes he is we worked together on a lot of projects and he always seemed well eccentric." Mark said as Jojo nodded.

"Well if you need anything else I'll be on my way." Jojo said before he left for the cafeteria to meet up with Kate.

As Jojo walked he soon heard his phone go off as he looked to it and saw he had two messages. Jojo opened the first one and saw it was Max as he saw it.

 _ **'Jojo I called the Speedwagon Foundation and we're in luck Jotaro is actually in Oregon and will be here very soon, I asked them to tell him to meet us at the Two Whales Dinner later so I'll meet you there after your breakfast date with Kate.'**_

Jojo's eye twitched as he knew one thing about his little meal date. 'It's not a date it's just two friends talking and hanging out.' Jojo thought to himself as he sent his reply as a simple Ok.

Jojo then opened the second notification as he saw it was from to his shock Jotaro.

 _ **'Yare, yare daze Joshua seems you are getting caught up in something and need my help to help another Stand User, you're lucky I was in Oregon otherwise I wouldn't be there in time. I'm practically in Arcadia Bay now so I'll meet you and this other Stand User at a place called Two Whales Dinner and quick warning the old man Joseph will be with me.'**_

Jojo sighed as he knew he had to deal with two Jojo's together even though one is technically retired. "Well off to the Cafeteria." Joshua said as he headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Kate.

Putting in a headphone and get going as he listen to music, starting off with a song that seem ironic with the situation that been going on, when he hit play on his smart phone.

*Insert song: Ac Dc, thunderstruck

Joshua walk down the school and looked around him as he see people getting ready for the day and for class as well, going on their day not know what would be happening in the coming days.

The Jock he mess with the other day were normal again and messing with another guy, and so Jojo plan of doing another prank as he got 'Under Pressure' to tight up the all jock's shoelaces together without them being the wiser, and give a small nudge, or more like a shove one of them and hear their reaction.

"Hey, why the hell did you push me?!"

"What are you looking at me for?"

"You standing right there!"

"I didn't touch you idiot!"

"I'll show you a fucking idiot!"

Soon enough they fought and dragging their other friend with them with their shoe still tied up and then like a chain reaction one jock fell with the rest following down, Jojo could not help but laugh a bit, and wonder if its karma is doing it to them.

Jojo went on his day reaching the Cafeteria to meet up with Kate, but something is still on his mind, that girl in the dark hood, as he wonder what is she doing all this for, summoning a storm that could whip out Arcadia Bay and wonder if he can prevent it, but the only way to do that is figure out who that girl is and who she want her revenge on that she would involve many innocent people who has nothing to do with anything.

Just another moment in his bizarre life it seems and he cannot get out of it so he might as well go with it and figure out something by himself.

*end song

Reaching the Cafeteria he looked around for Kate and saw the girl by herself, as he saw, no one would come close to her, as they keep looking at her, laughing as they walk by but at least there wasn't a lot of people, with Joshua didn't know what with them, but keep to his own business, as he walk up to Kate and said, "Hey."

Kate jumped a bit as she turn to him and said, "Oh, hey Jojo. Good morning."

"Morning too you to? Are you feeling alright?" Jojo ask as Kate looked a bit pale last time he saw her as she nods her head and said, "Yes I am… just a rough night is all."

Joshua saw the look in her eyes, she is not sleep as well but could not tell if it's because of the abuse that's been happening to her and keep her up at night, or she having night terrors, but didn't want to go into thing about people and just say to her, "Let go grab a bite to eat, I'll be paying."

Kate smile and nod to him as they were going to head out, but soon enough Miss Queen Bee-itch came walking up to her with a friend as the girl said, "What's up Kate?"

"School?" Kate said as she didn't know what the girl wanted, as what Jojo sees on the Queen's bee face is up to no good and going to harass Kate.

Victoria steps up to the table and Kate looks down, averting her gaze. "Well, well, well. A guy comes tumbling in and automatically goes to you, huh? Must be one of your admirers from the party."

Kate's fists tighten their grip on the hemming of her skirt.

"What's the matter Kate? Cat got your tongue?" Her friends snicker, "It's alright, I'm sure all the other guys you made out with wouldn't mind a second go at it."

"I suggest you walk away Barbie and leave Kate alone." Jojo warned as he glared at Victoria as Jojo still had some of Under Pressure's tricks up his sleeve.

"What?" She asks casually, "I'm only reminding her of what she really is. That way, before she starts spouting all her bullshit about abstinence and religion, she knows that she's only lying to herself."

Kate manages to choke out, "No...I..." The tears were threatening to fall.

Jojo then stood up as he glared at Victoria as that surprised Victoria a bit. "There are a few things I hate in this world, and Victoria, was it, you are really starting to get on my nerves." Jojo said as he glared at Victoria Chase. "Kate and I were just trying to grab breakfast and here you are ruining it just be being here, I make it my policy not to let people mess with my friends, but I also make it my policy not to his woman if it can be helped. But I have other ways of making you back off." Jojo said as Under Pressure got the signal.

See Jojo knew he couldn't use the pocket dimension to dump paint of Victoria or Water because it would possibly freeze before he could use it. But he had other things he can use as a nearby student dropped his tray when he tripped which Under Pressure used its gravity ability to have it hurled at Victoria from behind Jojo who simply moved his head to the side as the food hit Victoria. "Hmm seems there are others who dislike you Victoria so you could stay in the line of fire till someone hurls more food at your or paint, or you could walk away with whatever dignity you have left." Jojo said as he heard the rumors.

"Don't you know about her video she's a whore!"

"Don't you know about her video she's a whore!" The both said it at the same time as Victoria was shocked. "Trust me Victoria I dealt with people like you and Nathan on a daily basis. I mean your comment on keeping her from lying to herself wouldn't the same thing apply to you, since I've heard the rumors about you, how your sleeping with Mark Jefferson like a whore to win the Everyday heroes contest." Jojo said as he glared at Victoria.

"That's not true!" Victoria called as Jojo smirked.

"Why it's a rumor right? And if a rumor is told amongst the students with no actual proof then it must be true right. I mean I never seen the video and if I did it could have been anyone even someone who just looked similar to Kate. For all we know it could have been you in a disguise trying to ruin Kate." Jojo said as he smirked. "I mean look at all the doubles in the world almost everyone has a double somewhere and don't even realize it." Jojo smirked as he looked to Victoria.

"I mean keeping Kate from lying to herself that's some good advice I admit but for future reference when giving those words of wisdom, practice what you preach because you may have the outside beauty but inside blah you're not even a blip on my radar for possible girlfriends." Jojo said as Victoria was getting pissed.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Who do you think you are?"

They both said it as Victoria was surprised that Jojo did it again much like how Nathan had described it. "Trust me Victoria I've been to almost every school in New York at least once and I know how to deal with Queen Bee's oh pardon I mean Queen Bitches on a day to day basis." Jojo said as he glared at Victoria.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

Jojo predicted what she would say like the back of his hand as Victoria looked very pissed off. "Predictable as always with Queens like you. And as for how I speak to a bitch like you, I apologize I thought that was how you speak to a Queen Bitch. You know their native language." Jojo said as Victoria huffed and stormed off as Kate was surprised.

Jojo then looked to Kate as he smiled to her. "Kate are you ok?" Jojo asked as he looked to Kate.

"Um yeah... thank you Jojo." Kate said as Jojo nodded.

"Now then let's grab some breakfast that way you can have time to do the Grace thing." Jojo said as Kate was surprised.

"Are you someone of faith Jojo?" Kate asked as Jojo sighed.

"No... But my mother was before she passed. I went to church with her every Sunday but never felt the connection. Now I just go to church to at least feel closer to her somehow though not many of my friends know this." Jojo said as Kate was shocked.

"Oh... I'm sorry Jojo." Kate said as Jojo simply did a two finger salute as he then gestured for her to come along so they can grab breakfast.

Once the two had their plates Jojo then smiled a bit before speaking. "But even though I don't follow the catholic or Christian religion I am willing to read the bible, so if you need someone to read it with just let me know. You already have my number so I'm just 12 buttons away 2 to open the dialing or speed call and 10 to put in my number." Jojo said as Kate smiled a bit as she saw Jojo was a good guy.

The two then began eating their breakfast in peace as Kate did her grace while Jojo simply waited for her before the two began to eat. Needless to say Kate had a friend in Jojo no matter what as Under Pressure stood watch to make sure no punks tried anything or someone threw something at the two even though they couldn't see it.

(Scene Break later at Two Whales Dinner)

Jojo disembarked from the bus as he could have used his worm hole to open a path to the Diner but he used it very sparingly with living things because of the subzero temperatures of his little pocket dimension as well as the fact time wouldn't be overly affected there but out here it would move normally. Plus it's been known to be unpredictable with living things since one time he tried to use it and he ended up on top of the Statue of Liberty. Long story short the Speedwagon Foundation Covered it up after he was able to get down. Plus Jojo had to practice and experiment with that part of Under Pressure's power as so far he found to ensure safe transport of others besides himself he would need to act fast and have a sending and receiving point but if he doesn't act fast enough he could risk hyperthermia or worse the transported person freezing to death.

He lock up his truck, walk up to the door of the diner and walked in as Jojo open the door and hears the sound of plates getting clean and food being cooked, even the smell of the food was good as Jojo turn his head he see a familiar shade of blue hair and a friendly face as Max look up and sees Jojo with Kate as she call out, "Jojo!"

Chloe turn around and see him as he walked down as Chloe change seat to Max's side to let Jojo sit down and join them as Max's greet him, "Hey Joshua."

"Hey Jojo, I didn't think you would be here," Chloe said as she didn't think he could come but more the merrier it seems as Jojo said, "I did wanted to try this diner and see what the food taste like, but see you and Max here, what happen?"

"Oh nothing, just some hardcore shit that Max just show off, she knew what I had and told what was going to happen," Chloe said as it seem Max is showing off her power as Kate seem confuse with Jojo quickly covering up saying, "So Max have been rewinding time and telling you what happen then?"

"Pretty much which is pretty awesome, but I remember that both of you have powers, but forgot… what was your power again?" Chloe asked as Joshua said, "The power over space, control gravity like you saw the other day, I can do other things as well but they are pretty dangerous to be using in a place like this."

Chloe jump up a bit and said, "Come on at least show me something cool… and safe I guess." Chloe really want to see something cool as soon enough Chloe mom came up to them seeing someone new as she greet him, "Howdy there, never seen you before."

"Joshua John, nice to meet you miss Price," Joshua said to her in as nice manner as the lady smile to that as she said, "Call me Joyce if you wouldn't mind, and I already know who you are, You're Jojo as it seem everyone at Blackwell's know about you, even David as he talk about you at home, he said you're a good kid."

"Maybe, but I'm not always," Joshua said as he would admit he does have his good and bad days as Joyce said, "Don't be modest, I can tell from where I stand, you're a good boy, but would you like anything, coffee, maybe some breakfast?"

"Coffee would be great," Jojo said as she nods and put down a mug and pour some coffee in it and said, "On the house with this one."

Jojo nods and said, "Thank you." Joyce walked away and presume her job as Chloe look at Jojo and see what his answer was as he drank his coffee as she said, "So would you show something?"

Jojo took a moment as he took a good long sip of his coffee, and notice it was hot and thought why not, as he set his coffee down and said, "Okay then, I'll show you something, but one thing, feel how hot this coffee is really quick."

Chloe and max give him a look as the blue hair girl said, "Ah… why?"

"Just do it, if you want to see something… bizarre," Jojo said as that the only work he could describe anything. As Chloe and Max did so and can tell the coffee is hot, as Jojo nod to them and said, "Now what closely at the mug."

They look down at it as Joshua use his stand power as he said, "Under Pressure." A hole of sort warping the area around it as Chloe and Max were a bit wide eye to it with Max she sees Jojo's stand beside him as he gently push the coffee cup into the holes Chloe see the mug moving on its own into the hole as it vanish before their eyes.

Chloe also freak out as the mug appeared on her side as the hole then vanished on both sides as she said, "What- how?"

"Einstein Bridge, or in other words, a worm hole. Skeleton key to anyone's backdoor, the short cut to anywhere, the neo age of space travel," Jojo said as he pick it up and took a sip as Chloe said, "That is so… mind-blowing!"

Jojo nodded and said, "Yea… but there something I can't control about it, as now, touch my coffee again." AS Max and Chloe looked at each other for a moment before they did before they flinch back by the touch as it wasn't hot anymore, but almost freezing cold as Chloe said, "Holy hell."

"More like hell freezing over," Max said to a weird pun she says without realizing it as Joshua said, "With worm holes I can store items and transport them anywhere, even walk through it myself… but within the worm hole itself, nothing existed before inside of it meaning no heat of any sort and always freezing below, way below."

"That… is still mind blowing, and scary as well, "Chloe said as she never thought of stuff like that.

"You have no idea." Jojo said as he still remembered his first few times there as he was scared shitless. Hell he may have ended up insane if he didn't figure out how to open an exit which ended up with him smack dab in the middle of time square... on the ball... during New Year's Eve. People who saw this still ask how a kid of about maybe 13 or 14 ended up on top of the ball right before the ball drop began, quiet the way to kick off the New Year's. "Anyway Max I got your text about the Speedwagon Foundation and Jotaro should be meeting us here soon." Jojo said as Chloe was confused.

"Wait Speedwagon foundation is that like the X-men for you guys?" Chloe asked as she was still trying to make sense of it.

"Sort of, more like the guys who act as a help group for Stand Users and police force for Stand Users who abuse their power. They do medical research but their primary purpose is to study and understand the bizarre and unexplained stuff." Jojo said as he looked at his ice coffee which he finished.

"Ok so why did Max call them?" Chloe asked hoping her best friend wasn't going to do something stupid.

"I suggested it, remember when we talked about that girl in the black hood?" Jojo asked as Chloe nodded. "She has a Stand herself which as Max described it is a walking hurricane and somehow it was able to cause a Storm to hit on Friday, I met her when I first got to my dorm and she told me to basically get out of dodge before it was too late." Jojo said as Chloe could understand.

"But why is she trying to do it?" Chloe asked as Jojo looked.

"She seems to be after Revenge but for what and why or on who I don't know." Jojo said as he closed his eyes. "But her Stand is a powerful one and she simply called out its name and then it was like she vanished." Jojo said as he only saw a Stand like that on his mentor Jotaro Kujo.

"I think she may have stopped Time for a bit to make her escape." Max said as Jojo was surprised.

"How do you know?" Jojo asked as Max looked.

"Well I can rewind and fast forward time easily so who's to say someone can't put the pause button on it?" Max asked as Jojo figured that was a good analogy.

Soon they heard the door open as the bell rung as Jojo looked behind Kate and saw a familiar face to him with an old man next to him as the taller white wearing man had the same expression Jojo usually carried. "Well looks like we have help now." Joshua said as he saw the 2nd and 3rd Jojo at the door. Max looked as did Chloe as they saw a Japanese man as the guy looked young and a bit like a Japanese stereotype Delinquent while the older man was dressed more like an explorer of sorts. "Jotaro over here!" Joshua called as Jotaro looked as did the older gentlemen as the two walked over to the boy and two girls.

"Wow that guy is intimidating." Chloe said as Jotaro looked at Joshua and Max specifically.

"Ladies meet my mentor the guy who I adopted my nickname from Jotaro Kujo also known as." Joshua began but Jotaro cut him off.

"Yare, yare daze Joshua I don't need an introduction." Jotaro said as he stopped Joshua right there.

"Sorry about that." Joshua apologized as Jotaro looked to Max.

"So you're the new Time based Stand User good thing your human otherwise you may have been another Dio." Jotaro said as Max was confused.

"Hey don't be so rude Jotaro I'm just glad we didn't have to deal with any annoyances." The old man said as he then put his left gloved hand to shake Max and Chloe's hand. "The name is Joseph Joestar, my Stand is called Hermit Purple and I'm a practitioner of the combat art of Hamon." Joseph said as he introduced himself.

"Don't shake his left hand it's a prosthetic." Joshua warned as Joseph shrugged at that one.

"Now then we need a recap of what has happened since you got here Joshua so if you three don't mind I'll try and use Hermit Purple to dive into your memories and see what has happened thus far." Joseph said as he then saw the mug. "Hey miss I'm going to need a cup of coffee over here!" Joseph called as Joshua then spoke up.

"Don't worry these two are friends of mine practically family." Joshua called as Joyce understood but for Joshua Jotaro was practically family to him simply because he actually had the sense to set him straight using Star Platinum to do it.

"Coming right up then." Joyce called as Jotaro sat down as Joseph grabbed a stool to sit on.

"So what is Hermit Purple anyway?" Max asked as Joshua looked.

"It's Joseph's Stand Hermit Purple its ability is called Spirit Photography, its actually how he's able to guess the next thing everyone is saying. He uses Hermit Purple to attach to them and accurately predict their next phrase. Of course he didn't realize he had it till after the 1950's when he defeated the Pillar Men and Kars." Joshua said as Joseph looked surprised. "What... I studied your history back at the New York Branch of the Speedwagon Foundation." Joshua said as Joseph nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit just need you to picture the memory this all started with alright." Joseph said as Max and Chloe were skeptical.

"It's the fastest way to get us caught up without a long winded explanation." Jotaro said as Chloe and Max understood that much.

As Joseph raise his normal hand as purple vines with thorn like bumps came out as Max freak out to that as the old man said, "Whatever you do, don't move. Hermit Purple!"

The Hermit purple shot out all around Chloe and Max as they freak out a bit as they felt the vines touching them, for Chloe even more freak out as she could not see them, well clearly not at first as they came into view for her for a moment before vanishing.

AS Joseph looked at their memories and see how Max's life was before her stand, and see the girl have a rough life, even more so when she came to Blackwell, and then it came to the stand itself as Joseph can tell it's had promising ability and how Max been using the rewind power doing some good choices, and wish he had such a thing to able to go back and fix his mistakes he made.

Then he switch over to Chloe to see what she knew already and what she may have witness, and then he hit something… something dark and something not right about it and then when the image of a stone mask came to him he open his eyes and yell out, "OH MY GOD!"

That freaked everyone out in the diner even the girls as Jotaro look to his grandfather and said, "Could you keep it down?"

Stood up for a moment and looked at everyone and said, "I'm sorry for the behavior of my grandfather he always like this."

Joshua stood up and also said, "Yea, sometimes he says it when he fart thinking he had an accident, we you know how elderly people are, right?"

Soon enough everyone soon went on their business and soon everyone in the booth looked at Joshua as he saw the look and said, "What?"

"Every time he farts?" Jotaro said questioning what Joshua said as he defend himself as he said, "What? It's true, my great grandfather had that sort of problem, and half the time he does make a mess of himself."

"You got to admit, that is funny," Chloe said before turn to the old man and said, "So what the hell is up with you old man, you just scream out of nowhere."

Once again Joyce came by with some coffee and said, "I'm sorry to hear about your problem, but if you do have an accident, you can stay in the bathroom and lock it until a fresh pair of clothing is brought for you."

Joseph wave his hand and said, "Oh No- no- no, it was just gas this time, sorry for yelling." Joyce nodded as she put a mug down and pour coffee into it and said, "Well enjoy your coffee, sir. Would you like any yourself sir?"

She Looks to Jotaro as he look back at her and said, "I'm fine for now, thank you." Joyce nodded and said, "Well feel free to ask for anything."

She walked away as they were alone again as now everyone look to Joseph as he looked at Joshua and said, "Next time let Jotaro deal with it."

"Hey, are you going to tell us something or what?" Chloe said as she hate these interruptions as Joseph went through his pockets and said, "Let me show what I've seen."

Laying down a Polaroid on the table as Max is surprise and happy about what she think is going to happen as she would see what Spirit Photography is like as this is the first time in life time to witness such things but what came next would shock her very much as Joseph raise his normal hand again with hermit purple appeared around his hand, and brought it down in a chop as he smash the camera as Max is horrified by what just happen, as Chloe was freaking out as she just see an old man destroy a camera like it was nothing.

Soon enough a photo came out as Joseph said, "Sorry about that, but the only way I can use Spirit Photography, by smashing a camera so the image can imprint on the photo, and what worst it cost 35 dollars for it."

Jotaro looked at the picture and saw it was the Stone Mask that Chloe had saw after Nathan had drugged her. "Hey it's that freak ass mask." Chloe said as she looked at the picture.

"What got you so freaked out about it Joseph?" Joshua asked as he looked at the picture as when Max looked at it all the hairs on her head stood up.

"That is a Stone Mask a very evil and deadly mask. But I thought the last one was destroyed with my grandfather Jonathan Joestar." Joseph said as he remembered how much trouble that mask had caused him in the long run even after his grandfather had passed.

"Ok what's so scary about it?" Chloe asked as she was still trying to adjust to all this bizarre stuff.

"Well if we just put it on, nothing really happens, its adding blood to it that makes this thing a terrible item." Joseph said as he then cleared his throat.

"Ok what happens?" Max asked as Joseph cleared his throat.

"Ok what is your view on the Myth of Vampires?" Joseph asked as Chloe was skeptical.

"Your joking, the invisible vines and spirit things I can understand but vampires really?" Chloe asked as she was about ready to jump ship and call all of them crazy if it wasn't for the wormhole Joshua had made.

"Well this mask when worn by a human and given blood turns the wearer into a Vampire and if that Nathan boy has it, we need to get it away from him before it ends up hurting someone." Joseph said as he then began his story. "I had taken down the mask creators the Pillar Men a 50 some years ago and now that I've seen their may still be other Stone Masks it makes me question if I had missed any. But this mask had turned an old enemy of mine named Dio into a Vampire when my Grandfather Jonathan Joestar was my age before we had Stands." Joseph said before going into the story of him Jotaro and four others as they battled and defeated Dio Brando for good as the Stardust Crusaders.

"Ok that's some crazy ass shit right there." Chloe said as Jotaro had his eyes closed through this.

"For now I think we need to focus on getting Max here up to par with her Stand otherwise she'll stand no chance against this other Stand User. She probably won't even leave Arcadia Bay till she can enact her revenge, so we know she's probably in this town somewhere." Jotaro said as he looked to the group.

"Yes but it will be impossible to narrow her down, if she can walk in broad day light as a Vampire then either her hoodie is quiet powerful in keeping the sun off her skin or she may not even be a vampire at all. All we know is that someone in Arcadia Bay had really gotten on her bad side if she wants to destroy the entire town to kill them." Joseph said as Joshua looked to them.

"So first we need to be ready for a confrontation, which would mean Max will have to learn how to use her Stand and the only one I can think of who has the best chance of showing her the ropes is Jotaro here with Star Platinum The World." Joshua said as Jotaro nodded.

"Yare, yare daze. I guess it can't be helped." Jotaro said as he looked to Chloe. "Is their anywhere in town we can help Max use her Stand where we won't be bothered?" Jotaro asked as Chloe looked for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I know a place think of it as my Chloe Cave of Solitude." Chloe said as this could get messy if this black hood girl really wants to wipe out Arcadia Bay. Sure she wanted to glass the place but at least AFTER she got everyone out first.

"Alright lead the way!" Joseph said as he got up and ran to the door just as someone left and when he was at the door he hit his face. "SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph said holding his face as he quickly recovered and walked out.

"Sorry about him, eccentric is also on his lists of faults." Jotaro apologized to the diner as Joshua looked to them.

"Sorry about this folks please return to your meals." Joshua said as he, Max, and Chloe got up to exit the diner.

"Well girl wonder show us the way to Chloe's Cave." Max said as she and Joshua stood up and followed Chloe.

"Good thing I brought my truck here, this way all of use won't be stuff in one truck question is whose going to ride with who?" Joshua said as Joseph took a step and said, "I'll go with the girls if we do get attack while on the way, or get throw off the road I can use Hermit Purple help if need be, the two of you would be following us and support and hold off any attackers, I'm not the man I use to be so I leave the fighting to you two."

Chloe looked at the old man and said, "You seriously think we would get attacked by some crazy girl who could be a vampire for all we know, its day light and it would be 5 against one, or at least 4 and a half."

"No, running is the best tactic of all, as we do not know the enemy true strength, and without a stand you would not able to fight let alone see what you're fighting," Joseph said as they needed stick with a plan and he didn't know if the girl in this dark hood would have help as well.

Chloe could not believe these guy, as they have powers and she doesn't she won't able to help? What kind of B.S is that?

"Let's get going, the sooner the better," Jotaro said as the group is heading out, but suddenly Joshua gotten a phone call as he look and sees it was Kate calling as everyone look to him as Chloe said, "What are you waiting for, let get a move on before my mom start shit."

"You guys go head, I'll catch up. So here catch," Joshua said as he throw his keys to Jotaro and then he said, "Just tell me the area where you went and I'll be there in seconds."

Meaning his worm hole as if he knew the area enough he can open up a path way there with ease as earlier he gotten a map of the Arcadia Bay.

Jotaro turn and said, "Let's go." Chloe looked at Joshua as she nods and went ahead and get to her truck.

Joshua quickly answers his phone and said, "Hey Kate, what do you need?"

"I'm sorry I'm calling you Joshua but… I don't know who to turn to, and what to do anymore. I know Max is helping but I don't know if she can help. Everyone around, they call me viral slut, my mom… she thinks… I don't know what to do anymore," Kate said on the phone with some sobbing is heard as there a background sound of a guy talking.

"Calm down Kate, breath, relax, and most importantly stay strong… things are never easy, and believe I know it," Joshua said to her as he hears Kate sob a bit as she said, "How can I? I'm alone in this and no one would help."

"That's not true Kate, you have friends, and you also have family that can support you if you give them a chance and explain it to them. My mom always says there are always people there when you need help, and I need you to believe," Joshua said to her as he hears a few sniffs and Kate letting out a breath and said, "Alright… I'll try."

"That all I ask, if you have a problem, call me for anything, even little things," Joshua said to her as Kate said on the other end, "Alright."

"Oh so lovely and sad oh I wish to dry those tears," the same someone in the background singing, as Jojo hears as it sounded creepy as he said, "Hey Kate, where are you at, and who's that singing?"

Jojo hears Kate breathing a bit as she said, "I'm at Blackwell's still, and I don't know the person is, as he just showed up-

(With Kate)

Kate talk on her phone in the middle of the halls of Blackwell as she look to the man singing and dancing a bit as Kate continue to say, "I don't know if he's a new art teacher of some sort or maybe hire help, but this guy… he giving me chills."

"Well then… be careful, there are a lot of weird people out there, even those that are not good," Joshua said to her as Kate gave a nod and said, "I will, thanks Jojo."

The guy who was dancing stop when he hear the name Jojo, and his face shows, as he is the artist man smile and said in a low tone, "Jojo… it seem I found you."

A lady nearby to him, to the look in her eyes the way they are with the pupil dilated… she was dead as the man turn to her and said, "Come on dear we got places to be."

The woman walk over to him and wrap a cold arm around him before they walked off.

(Jojo)

"I'll talk to you later Kate, bye," Jojo said before hanging up, as he looked at his phone and quickly give max a text and see where they are at, before walking out as Joyce watch him walk out as she said, "Come back here again when you can Jojo."

And another person using his nickname… but Joyce seem like an okay lady as he nod on and went out and hope to catch up with the gang.

(With the group)

Chloe driving her truck, with Max in the back and Joseph sitting next to her in the shotgun seat as he started working on his arm as Chloe said, "You had crazy adventure, right old timer?"

"You gave no idea." Joseph said as he remembered it all. "Like the time I took on an alleged God and won, though I shall admit to you few it was purely by luck." Joseph said as he seemed oddly proud of that. "And that was without my Stand." Joseph said as he looked to Chloe.

"Wait if that was before you got Hobo Purple then how did you survive?" Chloe asked as Joseph smiled.

"Pay attention then as I tell you my adventures from 50 plus years ago of a story I like to call Battle Tendency." Joseph began as he told his story from his upbringing by his Grandmother Irina as well as meeting Lisa-Lisa who was apparently his mother all the way to him crashing his own funeral after he defeated Kars by launching him into space and getting hitched though unintentionally and unknowingly since apparently his wife Suzie q forgot to send the Telegraph to his friends in New York which made for quiet the story right there as to being the first guy to attend his own funeral because his wife forgot to tell his friends and loved ones he was still alive and well.

"And that's my story." Joseph said as he had his arms crossed as it seems he took great pride in his bizarre adventure.

"Holy shit you beat a practical God on pure luck and launching him into space, I mean that was luck at its pinnacle you should have had years of bad luck after that. In fact you should have had a huge ass reward for losing a hand and beating a God like that." Chloe said as she hoped wherever Kars was in Space he'd never bug the world again.

"Hey being nursed back to health by a cute nurse was reward enough... that and Stroheim getting me that new hand." Joseph said showing his left gloved hand as it clicked.

"...hey so would you say that Haymon thing could do to serious damage right?" Chloe asked mispronouncing Hamon.

"Depends if you put in the time to learn it." Joseph said as Max saw this.

"This doesn't sound design good." Max said as Photobooth also agreed from within.

"So maybe I might be able to learn that Jamon by any chance?" Chloe asked as Joseph looked.

"Well to learn Haymon you need to have years of practice patience and discipline, years we will have to shove into less than a week if we want to beat this black hood girl." Joseph said as he looked. "Plus it would give you more of an edge if that girl ever decides to attack." Joseph said as Max saw this.

"Uh Chloe are you sure about this, I mean can you really learn years' worth of martial arts in less then a week?" Max asked as she leaned forward to Chloe.

"Sure vast Hell can Max, that psycho bitch and whatever Dildo goon squad she sends our way. Now I'll actually be your sidekick since Joshua us that Jotaro guy's side kick." Chloe said as Max shrugged.

"Alright then let's hit the training ground!" Joseph called as Chloe floored it a bit as the headed off with Jotaro in Joshua's car right behind them.

(Scene Break at American Rust Arcadia Bay)

The four arrived at the junk yard as Jotaro looked around as he saw it was perfect. Not only was it away from prying eyes but it was also home to many things that could be used as practice tools for Max's Stand. "Alright this place will do for now." Jotaro said as he took out his smart phone and sent the text to Joshua detailing their location before taking a picture for good measure and sending it over.

Not even a full five seconds later a white hole opened as from it Joshua appeared as he was covered in some minor frost as he began blowing into his hands to warm up. "God I hate doing that." Joshua said as he rubbed his hands together. "Ok now that we're all here welcome to American Rust my home away from Hell." Chloe said as Jotaro was calmed.

"Alright then I suppose we should get down to business we need to see how much Photobooth can do what it's strengths and weaknesses were we need a good estimate on its stats so we can work accordingly." Jotaro said as Joseph looked.

"Alright then! Come on then Chloe I'll be teaching you Hamon basics!" Joseph called out as he dragged Chloe off to a different area.

"I guess I'll be gathering tools." Joshua said grabbing a beer bottle to use as targets.

Max looks around and said, "Raw and rough, seem suitable, I guess."

"Good to hear, because it going to be for now on," Jotaro said as he lay a few bottles around as Joshua step up saying, "It's going to be fine, my training place was a warehouse by some docks they keep old junk so this place is no different, only no metal walls to stop a long range attack or roof to stop any rain."

"I don't even know my Stand even have long range let alone medium range of some sort," Max said as Jotaro walk up to her and said, "That is why we are here for, to test your power so you may know it like it the back of your hand, now go looking around for more bottles, both of you."

They nod and went off to different parts of the junkyard and look for more bottles, with Max as she looks around she sees one in a box that on top of an old fridge, a she reach for it , the bottle drop down and break as max backed away from it saying, "Stupid bottle."

"Photobooth," Max called for her stand as it appeared and soon as time rewind the bottle was fix and Photobooth grab it before it breaks again as it handed it to Max as she said, "Thank you."

(Joshua)

Joshua found a bottle on a car hood as he grab it and went on looking for more, and as he took a turn, he saw something strange.

A doe in the middle of the junk yard with a glow around it to, as Joshua looked around for a person thinking it could be a stand as he walk up to it being cautious, as he approach the doe, it soon ran off some as Joshua follows it as it turn to an area, Joshua ran a bit to catch up, buy then stop right away as he sees a familiar dark hooded figure as he took a stand and said, "You again."

"Still here? Didn't even take my warning seriously then," The hooded girl said as she turn around to face Joshua as he said, "Yea, hurricane on Friday, big whoop, but you're the one that cause it and for what, revenge?"

"Yes, the Prescott family owns Arcadia Bay, the school, everything they can get their hands on, putting all of their work, their funds and money in their project and I want to see it all get wipe out to see the look on their faces, if they get caught in the storm it would be nice, but if they survive, even better, so that way I can see the look in their eyes after their life work is not gone before I kill them with my own hands," The girl said as she sounding she would enjoy that part very much.

"Yea, and kill hundreds of innocent people along the way," Joshua said as the turn laugh and said, "Innocent? Not everyone is innocent, as everyone loves making one person that is a nobody miserable, you should know, I seen how you talk to that girl… Kate was it? You saw what they do to her, what they did and all because someone drugged her."

Joshua eyes widen a bit and said, "You knew… you did it?"

The girl scoff and said, "Me drug someone? That the last thing I would do… No, I didn't do it, but someone who is familiar with date rape drugs and the family who making it did, and they succeed with one and almost with another, you know one of them pretty well already."

Joshua took a moment to think what she meant and thought of who was the girl he knew most that was drug, sense Kate is already listed off the only person he knew of is… "Chloe," Joshua said as the girl laugh and said, "Bingo, give the man a prize."

"So it was Nathan Prescott that did it, and you know it, why not testify if you against the family, tell the police the truth, why not just stop it?" Joshua said as girl turn to him and said, "Because it's too late! The die has cast and people will die simple as that, and the next person would be next will be simple innocent Kate."

"Do you ever dare think about touching her," Joshua threatens as the girl laugh and said, "Oh I'm not going to do it, she just a few insults away from killing herself, even after you came and help her, she is already scarred for life and people already treat her as an outsider, as I said the die has been cast."

Joshua glared at the black hooded girl as Joshua didn't like her one bit. "Though I'll tell you this for the last time, Jojo you and your two buddies get the Hella fuck out of dodge before Friday otherwise I can't promise you my associate will be lenient with you since I have a sort of bounty on your head." The Girl said as Jojo saw her fangs looked pure white.

"Fuck you bitch. I won't let you destroy this town and everyone in it just for revenge against the Prescott's." Jojo glared as the girl then sighed.

"Fine be that way then Jojo, don't say I didn't warn you." The girl said as the Doe approached her to which the girl petted its head. "But do give this message to Max for me Jojo. Tell her keep Chloe alive a lot of people will be sad if she dies." She said as she looked to Jojo as Jojo caught the ominous and cryptic message in her words just as she turned around.

Jojo grabbed his Polaroid and just waited as he needed to catch her picture without her knowing. "Oh and Jojo..." The girl said before turning her head to him. "Good luck you're going to need it for this game." She said as Jojo took the picture just in time as she then began walking away before a flash happened and both she and the Doe were gone.

(Meanwhile with Max and Jotaro)

Max and Jotaro faced each other as Max was nervous about this. "Now Max were going to see the range of your Stands movement. Basically your Stand can only go a certain range from you as the stronger you and your Stand are the farther the Range. My Star Platinum can go about 3 meters at the maximum any farther and we'll be dragged. Right now you are 4 meters away from me so I want you to work your way of getting your Stand torts me, but first we need to be careful." Jotaro said as he looked to Max.

"Star Platinum!" Jotaro invoked as Star Platinum charged forward to its 3 meter range where it waited. "Now Max try and get Photobooth torts my Stand after that we'll increase the range till we can get the maximum range." Jotaro said as he's already seen Photobooth Precision is a Rank A same with speed though it's power was a C Rank they needed to see what Rank its Range was hence the exercise. Though its development is up in the air at the moment but that was the hardest stat to figure out but for now they needed to see its Range for now.

Max nods as she take a deep breath and said, "Okay… I can do this." Max takes in another deep breath before letting it out as she said, "Photobooth!"

Photobooth before her and knew its role as it charge up at 'Star Platinum' going pass the one meter line and made contacted with Jotaro stand and started to punch at it.

'Star Platinum' back away as it block the attack , as Jotaro watch as they went pass the 2 meter line and show its still showing strong as Photobooth keep going.

The more Photobooth keep going the more Jotaro getting a reading on Max's Stand basic ability of combat, about to hit the 3 meter mark as it was just a little over a feet away from him.

The way 'Photobooth' fights as he can tell it's not as strong as his or Joshua's stands, at B or C grade levels but it may not be giving it all yet but time will tell, but its speed is something else as it at borderline of low A and high B grade and to the look on max it's not putting a strain on her yet but her stamina is looking a little weary as he see her breathing and some sweat on her head.

Passing the 3 meter line as Jotaro sees max limit was still not reach yet, as 'Star Platinum' was back at his side 'Photobooth' is upon it as it sent a punch at the Stand, as it hit the mark Jotaro felt it as 'Star Platinum' was hit.

'Photobooth' keep going as Jotaro jump back when the Stand came up him, coming back a few more meters as Max's stand keep going and send out another punch as it was upon Jotaro now, suddenly Max jerk forward and 'Photobooth' came to a stop as the punch came up halfway up a meter, as Jotaro see and measure in his head as he said, "4 and a half meters, pretty good for a green horn."

Max took a breath as she reach the limit of her stand as she calls it back with Jotaro calling his back as well and walk forward and said, "But it seem your stamina can use some work, I will suggest you keep you Stand out and close by you, help build it up over the next few days."

Max nods a bit and said while catching her breath, "So… what next?"

"5 minute break to recover then we will resume," Jotaro said to her, as Max nods as she take her 5 minute break.

"How is Chloe doing?" Max wondered as she wondered where Chloe and Joseph were training.

(With Chloe)

Joseph charged at Chloe to begin their training as with his pinky finger of his right hand jabbed at Chloe in the sternum knocking the air straight out of her as well as removing the effects of the drugs she did before and any damage the beer and the drugs did to her body as Chloe had the air knocked out of her. "What the fuck was that for?!" Chloe called out as Joseph looked to Chloe.

"Simple I woke up the Hamon in you, if you're going be taking on a vampire you're going to need Hamon to do it!" Joseph said as he knew since Hamon was a force to be reasoned with against those like the Vampires and Pillar Men Chloe will need every advantage she can get. "Right now you should noticed that your body feels better than it has ever has before, any damage your body had including long effect damages such as pot and beer should vanish from your body." Joseph said as Chloe glared before she noticed it. She didn't have the need to smoke the leaves and her breathing feels a whole lot better than it did before. 'It's been a while since I last did this.' Joseph said as he discreetly had Hermit Purple latch onto Chloe's head outside her noticed. "Your next line is, 'wow your Hella right how'd, you do that,' am I right?" Joseph said as he hadn't gotten to do that in years.

"Wow your hella right how did you do that?" Chloe said as she was quickly wide eyed at this as she then had a hunch.

"Next you're going to say, 'You used Hermit Purple to read my mind didn't you,' is that right?" Joseph asked again as Chloe glared.

"You used Hermit Purple to read my mind didn't you?" Chloe asked but then growled and breathed hard unintentionally using Hamon to punch Joseph in the gut hard as her had was in a fist which wasn't a proper Hamon strike.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph called out in pain as he held his stomach where Chloe had hit him unintentionally using Hamon. "Lesson one Chloe Hamon utilizes Breathing and since you're new to it careful how you breathe!" Joseph called out as he held his stomach in pain. "Now we're going to learn how to use Hamon at its core so be ready because I'll be showing you the same way I was shown way back when." Joseph said as he swore Chloe may have cracked some of his ribs.

"Sure no problem shouldn't be too hard." Joseph said as he knew unlike Chloe they have very short time to get her to learn how to use Hamon because unlike her Joseph had the benefit of a whole month to learn while Chloe only has maybe till Friday morning at best to get up to being strong enough to fight on her own. "Now then get ready to work and grind until you're exhausted!" Joseph called as Chloe smirked.

"Bring it on old timer!" Chloe called out with a cocky grin as Joseph laughed to himself swearing that Chloe was like a younger female him when he was her age.

(Back with Max a bit later)

Max had Photobooth floating right next to her as she was in front of Jotaro once more as the two looked to each other. "Now then Max in the Strength Department Photobooth is barely above a actual fighter, but your Stand has other abilities it can utilize as where it lacks in Strength in more the makes up for in Speed, Precision, and Range. From the looks of it those three aspects with its Time base powers are Photobooths strongest tools." Jotaro said as he looked to Max. "But from what I had seen you can only rewind up to a certain point and if you go anywhere passed that you get a bloody nose which shows the strain it puts on you." Jotaro explained as Star Platinum looked to Photobooth.

"Ok wait how did you figure that out?" Max asked as Jotaro looked.

"When I had you grab more bottles I used Star Platinum the World to make things fall around you forcing Photobooth to rewind to see how long you can Rewind to." Jotaro explained to Max as Max was wondering how those Tires nearly crushed her. "But the key to fighting another Stand User is misinformation keep your opponent guessing on what, Stand you have and what its abilities are, doing this will allow you to attack as you see fit without letting your opponent know to what it is. Photobooth's rewind ability may be an offshoot of Star Platinum the Worlds ability to Pause Time but we don't have the Speed Wagon Foundations resources to prove that." Jotaro explained as Max understood.

"Right now we're going to do some actual Combat Training don't worry though Star Platinum will only defend for now but he will attack back so for now focus on combat and remember use your Stand's strengths and abilities to their full advantage." Jotaro explained as Max nodded.

"Alright then let's start." Max said as Jotaro nodded.

"Alright, Star Platinum!" Jotaro called out as Star Platinum charged forward.

"ORA!" Star Platinum called forth as it charged forward.

"Photobooth!" Max called as Photobooth charged forward.

"ORO!" Photobooth called as Photobooth had its hands in blade like motions once again before it began making stabbing motions with them at Star Platinum who blocked and parried them with his fists. Jotaro though saw the way Photobooth attacked as very much like Hamon just without releasing the energy through its finger tips.

Max try and keep up her abilities, letting her Stand do the fighting as she started to get it, she and her stand are connected and yet they are separate beings by having minds of their own, with Joshua's Stand comfort him when he got made fun of supported that, the only time the time rewind ever happen because she giving the commands for it, and to have her stand to fight at its fullest is she giving it her own energy to do so, as max maybe not a super geek as other people but she does learn, bit by bit.

Once 'Photobooth' went for a direct stab, 'Star Platinum' dodge it and counter with a punch to its chest, as Max felt it as she and her stand held their chest to that as Jotaro said, "Yare, yare daze. I've told you he would attack back, you need to be watchful of your own stand as well. Photobooth may be able to fight on its own, but it's up to you to control actions as that last attack was too wild and what I can tell of you, you're not the wild type, but more of keep it safe kind, which your Stand should do as well."

Max gather her breath again as that attack knock the air out of her as she took deep breath and listen to Jotaro is telling her as she get it, and she didn't play it safe thinking it was a spar testing her ability, but that was her mistake as she said, "I… understand."

"30 seconds to recover before we resume," Jotaro said as he call his stand back and waited, with Photobooth was still keep out waiting for Max to recover.

Jotaro looked at his watch as he watch the seconds hand count down and started to give his advice as he said, "I'm going to keep this brief as I can, each stand user would have different abilities and power, different sizes and shape, but if up to you to figure it out if there is in fact other stand user other than you or that black hooded girl in this town then you must be careful and be on guard, you do not attack unless they do make them show their hand of their power, do not stand a stand out on a wild hunch, you're a novice still and the quickest way to get kill is going out gun blazing."

Max had her breath steady out as the 30 seconds were up, Jotaro drop his arm back to his side and call out, "Star Platinum!"

Star Platinum was call forth again as it charged at Max and her stand as they waited, with what Max is getting she need to play it safe, as she sync herself with her stand more she just going to do that play it safe until a real opening show itself.

This time 'Star Platinum' was on the offensive and Photobooth protected itself and parrying with its attack, as Max watch closely of Jotaro stand as it throw its punches, and her Stand counters as she eyeball the fight she saw the opening as pointed out calling, "Photobooth attack!"

"ORO!" Photobooth said before it throw a punch and got a hit in as Jotaro felt it as whence to the feeling but gave a small smile.

Star Platinum then jumped back as Jotaro smirked a bit as he saw the Max may have a stand ability like his own. "Good job Max you got a hit in, but let me show you an example of what a stand like Star Platinum and possible Photobooth can do. STAR PLATINUM ZA WARUDO" Jotaro called as soon everything froze around Jotaro and Star Platinum who crossed its arms over its chest in an x formation released an energy as the world was frozen in time as Max look confused in a frozen state.

"Go." Jotaro said in the world of stopped time as Star Platinum then hit a large object no doubt to catch Max's attention.

"ORAORAORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum called out as when he did Jotaro smirked while Star Platinum punched the Car.

"And thus time moves once more." Jotaro said after Star Platinum returned as everything began moving again as Max was shocked when all of a sudden a large car was busted up with multiple with fists in it as Max was shocked.

"Wow how did you do that, I didn't even see Star Platinum move." Max said as Jotaro smirked.

"He did actually its Star Platinum's ability which allows him to stop time altogether for a short period of 10 seconds." Jotaro said as Max was shocked as she looked to Photobooth who had a big smile on its face as if it wanted to be able to do such a skill, but then Max had a bit of a flashback to the Black Hood Girl as she remembered her vision of the Storm.

"PERFECT STORM!" The memory called as Max saw she was their one second and the next she was gone. What if... her Stands ability is similar to Star Platinum the World?

It was then that Joshua came in as did Chloe as Chloe was trying to catch her breath as Joshua was holding onto a photo for dear life. "What happened to you two?" Max asked as she hoped they were ok.

"That Hamon thing involved getting nailed in the gut by a pinky finger before learning its stuff." Chloe said as Joseph appeared as he grinned. "And working on how I breathe because apparently all the skills revolve around breathing." Chloe said as she was lucky to avoid the breathing correction device for now.

"Yes but she's a fast learner maybe she should have aspired to be a martial arts instructor if she learns through practical means." Joseph said as Chloe smirked.

"Yeah check this out." Chloe said as she ran over to the Junker which was now flipped over thanks to Star Platinum. Chloe took a deep breath before getting her hand into a blade like form as she focused that ripple thing Joseph was talking about. "NOW EAT THIS!" Chloe called out as she sent the hand forward hitting the car as not only did she dent the side even more but she also send the doors on the other side hurdling outward with broken windows as Max was surprised.

"Holy shit!?" Max called as she didn't expect Chloe to learn so fast.

"Yeah next time my step douche messes with me he's getting a Hamon to the gut." Chloe said as Max gave her a look of disapproval. "But uh I mean as self-defense I mean I don't want to hurt the guy too much." Chloe said as she knew the danger it would pose if she used it on people.

"Jotaro you need to see this." Joshua said cutting in as Jotaro looked to the photo and to his shock as well as to the shock of Max and Chloe was the black hooded girl as there she was black everything as Chloe looked.

"Wow looks like someone has a black color fetish." Chloe said as the lady even had black lipstick.

"Their called Goths." Joshua said as Jotaro looked to the picture.

"Star Platinum." Jotaro said as Star Platinum appeared as both look intensely upon the picture.

"What is he doing?" Max asked as Joseph looked.

"Basically he's looking at the picture to see if he can figure out an ID to this Psycho Stand User. Star Platinum has very high precision to the point that I can look to the picture and notice any traits that no one else had seen before." Joseph said as Jotaro looked and then he saw it.

"This girl, she has scarring around her neck, which points to the fact that when she became a Vampire her head was cut off and attached to a new body." Jotaro said as he looked to the Stand. "The body build shows it once belonged to a professional who kept a balance of a strong body and a fast body as well a deadly combo, but her head it has a an earring on her left ear with a blue feather of sorts and on her neck near the side is a blue butterfly tattoo small one that no one had noticed due its size and uniqueness but part of it was lost no doubt when her head was cut off." Jotaro said as Chloe was wide eyed at the earing part.

"Wait let me see." Chloe said as she looked and saw the earing as well as she recognized it anywhere. "That's Rachel's earing!" Chloe called out as she saw the Earing and knew it from anywhere. "This bitch whoever she was, she was involved with Rachel somehow!" Chloe called out as she was so going to hunt this vampire black fetish bitch and give her what for.

"So we have a suspect to what happened to Rachel. Rachel may have been one of her victims at some point or possibly a friend." Joshua said as they had to find this girl soon.

"Practice is over for today for now we need to think on our next move carefully if that Storm is coming on Friday we have until less than three days to stop it." Jotaro said as they needed to think.

Joshua looked to the side and saw a small sign that had the words Arcadia Bay and Crusaders next to it as Joshua saw the Bay part was scratched off and damaged leaving the only readable parts 'Arcadia,' and 'Crusaders.' "Arcadia Crusaders huh?" Joshua asked as he had to admit that had a certain ring to it.

"So we have a crazy bitch who is trying to screw this town over out of some payback man hate to be one of her enemies." Chloe said as Max looked to her as Photobooth mirrored Max's look of "Are you serious?" "What? I was joking you know an expression." Chloe said as Max sighed.

"Yeah but it's just some scary shit you know that she'll kill hundreds of innocent people just for revenge." Max said as she looked.

"She's after the Prescott's specifically." Joshua said as he sat down on a chair.

"The Prescott family I heard of them a bunch of criminals if you ask me." Joseph said as he looked to the two Stand Users and one new Hamon Practitioner.

"Yeah but if she really has that kind of power it's really scary to think what she would do to others who get on her bad side." Max said as before she grabbed her head in pain as did Joshua as Max was getting a nose bleed. "I... I don't feel so super." Max said before she passed out as Joshua cursed.

"Not again." Joshua said before he also passed out as the two fell down.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph called as he didn't see this coming as Jotaro caught Joshua while Chloe caught Max.

(Dream Scape)

Max and Joshua saw the storm in flashes as they saw Under Pressure and Photobooth battling against Perfect Storm as they also saw Chloe there as she seemed to be dead at some points but also saw a Gun go off piercing a shadow of someone causing blood as they soon saw Photobooth stab its hand through Max and Chloe as this dream was almost to bizarre even for them.

(Later)

Joshua began to come to as he looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. Joshua looked to his hand and saw he was ok but as he got up he saw Jotaro standing to the side while Old Man Joseph was still there. "You ok?" Jotaro asked as Joshua nodded.

"Yeah, just had one, fucked up dream." Joshua said as he wondered what just happened.

"Hmm could be that Under Pressure and Photobooth are very much alike since there powers are opposites of each other but the kind that can't live without the other." Jotaro said as Jonathan looked. "Stands attract Stands but it seems that certain Stands like Under Pressure and Photobooth with powers of Space and Time are more attracted to each other than others." Jotaro said as Joshua nodded.

"Looks that way." Joseph said as he felt something wrong. "But if one were to go I think the other would go out right berserk." Joseph said as Joshua found that was a scary thought.

"Yare, yare daze it looks like Max is awake now." Jotaro said as Joshua looked and saw Max coming to with Chloe.

"Max you ok?" Joshua asked as he walked over to Max.

"Yeah just zonked out was all." Max said as she got up.

"You and me both." Joshua said as he looked to Max.

"But with those Stand things you guys got you can stop guns like nothing." Max said as she knew from Jotaro and Joseph some Stands are able to stop Bullets by catching them.

Jotaro then looked as he heard grass crunch as Star Platinum heard it too. 'We have company.' Jotaro said as soon a new voice was heard.

"Hey looks like you got yourself some new buddies." A man said as Joshua looked and saw a man that just screams drug dealer. He can smell the stuff on him even as Joshua stayed on the defensive.

"Excuse us Frank." Chloe said as she didn't need to deal with him.

"Oh sorry, Chloe. Don't let me get in the way of your bonding with your new buddies." Frank said as Chloe glared unaware of the aura building around her from her Hamon. "Heard the breaking glass and shit getting wrecked so I came to check it out. Cute to see you three breaking things under adult supervision just like me at your age." Frank said as he looked to them.

"Who the Hell are you?" Joshua asked as he got in front of Chloe.

"We aren't anything alike, man." Chloe said as Joseph was listening.

"We both need money. In fact you need it so much that you owe me a shit load. Don't you, Chloe?" Frank said bit before Joshua could throw a punch Joseph stepped up.

"Oh so that's the problem here no worries." Joseph said before taking out a check book. "How much money does she owe you? I'll pay it back for her plus interest." Joseph said taking out a pen as well.

"Uh... three grand." Frank said as Joseph smirked.

"That's all? I'll write it off for four grand for your troubles." Joseph said before writing the check. "Here you go best to cash it in a lot of people would kill for that much cash." Joseph said as Frank was surprised by this. But Chloe soon saw something on Frank's arm.

"Where did you get that?" Chloe asked as she glared at Frank.

"A friend and it's none of your goddam business." Frank said as Chloe looked closer and recognized it.

"That's Rachel's bracelet. Why the Fuck are you wearing her bracelet!" Chloe demanded as Joshua saw things were about to get violent.

"Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift." Frank said as Chloe saw a lie in her rage.

"No it wasn't. You stole that shit! Give it to me right now asshole!" Chloe yelled as she was about to use Hamon but soon a bullet came flying by narrowly missing Chloe as everyone ducked and cover as more Bullets came flying in.

"What the Hell?" Joshua asked as this looked like a sniper.

"OH NO! A sniper!" Joseph called as the Sniper fired again as Joshua saw the reload was to fast like they only adjusted the aim.

"Frank you brought back up you fucking dick." Joshua growled as he was about to punch but the Sniper had apparently moved and fired hitting Joshua who had Under Pressure block it.

"Nowhere the Fuck would I even find a sniper?" Frank asked as he was just as unaware.

"We need to figure out where they are so one of us needs to draw its fire." Jotaro said as that was there best bet to finding the Sniper.

Chloe and Max duck behind a junk car as Max said, "What are we going to do?" Both her, and Chloe duck their heads as a shot hit near them, breaking the window glass on the car.

Joshua went behind the old fridge and try to think of a plan as he stick his head out for a moment and think of a plan, but nothing comes to mind as Jotaro spoken up saying, "Joshua."

Joshua look over to Jotaro as the he started to say to him, "Your and Max's stands are connected in a way correct?"

A Shot fire at Jotaro as he turn his head away as the shot came close for Joshua nods a bit and, "Yea, you got a plan?"

Jotaro look to him as he said, "Draw out the sniper along with your stand, if you can spot the sniper before the shot comes, Max can rewind time."

"Got it. What about you max! (Bang!) Shit!" Joshua said as he duck under that shot.

Max look to them and nodded as Jotaro said, "I'll cover max with Star Platinum. When I give the signal, you two get into action."

They both nods as Chloe look up and said, "Better do it quick because this sucks! (Bang!) Fuck you too, asshole!" Chloe yell out to the sniper, whoever it is as Frank was on the ground covering his ass as he still didn't know what was going on but he hears the shot hitting object but not the gunfire itself as he yell out, "Whatever is it you guys are into, I don't want none of it. Pompidou, where are you boy?!"

"Get to cover Mr. Frank," Joseph said before a shot came near him as it hit his prosthesis hand before shouting, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Jotaro grab a beer bottle that was gather as he hand it to Star Platinum, as the stand took and throw in a ransom direction to throw off the sniper as the bottle went flying, somehow the bottle was shot out of the air before it could hit anything as Jotaro saw this and thought to himself, 'This isn't just a normal sniper, it was able to hit the bottle before it landed. A Stand user perhaps.'

Jotaro pick up another bottle and give everyone a heads up as he said, "Be careful, this could be a stand user."

"Great, as if it wasn't bad enough," Chloe said in a low tone as Max took a breath as it seem the vampire girl has already send an assassin after them, and was panicking a bit as she never done anything like this in her life.

"Ok then let's get to work we draw this guy out we can all take him down." Joshua said as he and Max came out as the bullet came at Joshua as Under Pressure opened its hand for its black hole before sucking the bullet in. But what Joshua didn't see was a bullet hiding in its blind spot as the bullet hit his head as Max was shocked.

"Photobooth!" Max called as soon Photobooth appeared and rewind time just as Joshua sucked in the bullet. Joshua saw the bullet coming torts him and used the black hole to suck it in as he was shocked he had just died there for a second.

"Crap that was insane." Joshua said as he just died. "Thanks Max." Joshua said as Jotaro tried to see if he can locate where the Stand User was firing from.

"No problem but Mr. Kujo better find him or her otherwise we're fucked." Max said as Chloe looked.

"Where are you Asshole?" Chloe called as she quickly yelped and ducked back into cover as she saw the bullet was aimed at her that time.

"Wait? Why fire at Chloe when that girl told me and Max to keep her safe?" Joshua asked as he remembered her cryptic message. Soon the sniper fired again at the two as Under Pressure caught the bullet and draw in the other one as Joshua had an idea. "Under Pressure Bang Shot medium difficulty." Joshua said as Under Pressure nodded.

'ORA!" Under Pressure called out as it opened its hand and began drawing in matter torts it as it began building pressure. Once Under Pressure built up enough he aimed. "ORA!" Under Pressure roared as it fired the power it built up at the opposing Stand User creating a big explosion as a dog was heard for some reason like it yelped in surprise and fear.

'That almost sounded like... Iggy.' Jotaro thought remembering the old Stardust Crusader from their battles with Dio.

"Did you hear a god?" Joshua asked as he looked to Max.

"Yeah I think I did." Max said as Frank looked.

"Please tell me that wasn't my dog." Frank said as Joshua began putting the pieces in.

"Chloe!" Joshua called as Chloe looked.

"What!?" Chloe called as she quickly ducked and avoided another bullet.

"Come out here with Frank but be calm and don't attack him alright! Basically Apologize!" Joshua called as Chloe was shocked.

"What the Fuck?! Have you lost your mind Jojo?!" Chloe called as Max looked.

"I'm with Chloe on this one." Max said as Jotaro looked.

"Wait I think he may be onto something." Jotaro called as Joseph ducked from another attack as he lost a finger.

"OH NO!" Joseph called as he saw the finger was missing. "Just apologize Chloe before we all end up shot to death!" Joseph called as he used Hermit Purple to pull some cover torts him.

"NO!" Chloe called before she avoided another bullet. "FINE BUT IF IT DOESNT WORK I'M HAUNTING YOU ASSHOLES!" Chloe called as she grabbed Frank and pushed him out before following. "Ok Frank I'm sorry for not paying you the money I owe you and the fact I almost hit you!" Chloe called as she tried to sound as sincere as possible but the situation wasn't helping.

Soon something from the wood line was heard as from it a four legged Tank with a gun on its back came out as it looked very K9 like as with it was a dog as it glared at Chloe. "No way." Joshua said as the dog walked over to Frank and Chloe with the Stand pointing its weapon at Chloe as she swore she saw an outline of it.

"What the fuck Pompidou?!" Frank asked as the minute the bullets stopped after Chloe apologized his dog came out.

"I don't believe it." Joseph said as this was like Iggy all over again.

"What you all look freaked out." Frank asked as Joseph and Jotaro sighed.

"I'll see you two later at Blackwell Frank I'm going to need to talk with you." Jotaro said as he looked down upon Frank as Frank did not want to get on this big guys bad side.

"Y-yeah sure." Frank said before the three left.

"Oh and Joshua here." Jotaro said before throwing Joshua back his keys who caught it.

"Thanks." Joshua said as it was just the three of them now.

Once the adults were gone Jojo sighed in relief as Max and Chloe looked to him. "Can you tell us what that was about?" Chloe asked as Max looked.

"Yeah how can a Dog have a Stand?" Max asked as she didn't see that coming.

"It's not really farfetched for most of us Stand Users we just never really thought of actually seeing one in our life time." Jojo said as he looked to the girls. "Animals can have Stands, Hell one time there was a pet shop where all the pets had Stands and even Joseph and Jotaro had met an animal Stand User called Iggy who was a very good ally and friend." Joshua said as Max looked.

"What happened to him?" Max asked as Joshua sighed.

"The sad thing is the little pudge didn't survive to see Jotaro defeat Dio, the guy sacrificed himself for his friend from France." Joshua said as they all went silent from it. "It's not all bad though, our French friend actually adopted a pudge of his own and named him Iggy II and last I heard the little Pudge met a Bitch and had a litter." Joshua said as at least someone got a happy ending.

"Yeah." Chloe said as she looked at where the Stand stood as for a minute she swore she saw a shadow of the Stand pointing a weapon at her.

"Let's get out of here for a bit I think we all need a breather after that." Joshua said as Chloe smirked.

"Yeah Frank and his Stand using Dog vs me Chloe the Hamon user!" Chloe called as Joshua chuckled.

"I'd be careful most of Hamon's techniques rely around proper breathing so don't be surprise if Joseph sticks a breathing correction device on you to help train your Hamon skills." Joshua said hearing about how Lizbeth Joestar or Lisa-Lisa Josephs Mother had done the same thing to Joseph.

"Yeah he said I might need to use that if I want to improve my breathing. I thought he was joking." Chloe said as Joshua chuckled.

(Later)

The trio were walking as Chloe and Max were on the train tracks while Joshua was to the side of them as he looked. "Careful you two don't want you girls falling." Joshua said as Chloe glared.

"Hey I got an idea!" Chloe called as Joshua looked.

"Hmm?" Joshua asked as Max looked.

"What?" Max asked as Chloe smirked.

"Well I was thinking I mean we got like four going on five Stand Users on our side, two Hamon Users and we have to defeat a crazy Vampire Bitch. Maybe we need a team name." Chloe called as Joshua looked as Max was confused.

"Team name?" Chloe asked as Joshua looked.

"I actually thought of a bit of a name for ourselves but not a super hero type of thing more like... well a group of young kids trying to do the right thing." Joshua said as he smirked a bit. "Plus I even thought of a name... how does Arcadia Crusaders sound?" Joshua said as he was honoring the memory of the Original Stardust Crusaders who fell in battle to defeat Dio.

"Ok as much as I hate this shit hole town the name does have a ring to it." Chloe said as Joshua nodded. "Now then... a major thing we should discuss before I officially join is this... what's the deal with you and assholes like Frank?" Joshua asked as he looked to Chloe.

"Yeah I wanna know to." Max said as Chloe nodded.

"Alright let's take a break here then." Chloe said as the two then began to lay down on the tracks while Joshua sat on a nearby rock.

Max Chloe lay down on the train tracks with Jojo just sits on the rails as he relax and hear what Chloe says as she said, "It's starting to feel like a different world, with all this stuff about stands and kickass Hamon shit."

"It's always have been, dealing with the supernatural of the world with the normal stuff, it's just the problem of telling the different between the two," Joshua said as Max seem to agree to that.

"Maybe, but if there something both have in command, its times like these, quite… peaceful, almost relaxing to take a nap too as well," Chloe said as Joshua nods to that one as its always peaceful time that seem good as Max said afterwards, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Can we build another pirate fort and keep the world out?" Max said as Jojo look to her and said, "Pirate fort?"

Chloe laugh a bit and said, "It's a thing we had when we were younger, but it was pretty cool. But Going to need to find another new secret hangout... At least Frank wouldn't find us if he ever try to come back and ask for more money like a greedy bastard."

"If he does, I'm sure ether of you can take him on, just make sure you don't kill the guy and if his dog doesn't get you ether," Jojo said as Chloe sighed and said, "Of course, he bring that dog everywhere he goes, but if we can kick his ass, I'm sure he would learn his lesson painfully… But anyways are you guys okay?"

"Yea I think so," Max said as Jojo spoken next saying, "I'm good, Growing up in New York does have its perks."

"Right, I forgot about that, you must be some hardcore badass, hu Jojo?" Chloe ask as Jojo shrugs a bit and said, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on who you ask I guess, if you ever visit New York."

"Then that would be on my list to go to then," Chloe said as she always wonder what New York is like as Max spoken up saying, "Let's get back on topic, What exactly is going on between you and Frank... Does he have a last name?

"Frank Bowers. Obviously don't get my pot from you, remember?" Chloe said to Max as Jojo look to her and said, "You should give up whatever pot you got left, or give it back, if you still want to learn Hamon still that is."

"Shut up. Anyways Frank and I kind of hung out… but now I wonder how that fucker got his hands on Rachel's Bracelet," Chloe said as she still wonder how Frank got it.

"Wait, Hang out? You don't mean you..." Max trail off as she didn't want to think of what Chloe have been doing with Frank as Chloe gave a look to Max as she said, "Ahh! No, we didn't have sex. Gross man. He never even tried."

"That good at least, to the rate of pregnancy for single women are 28% that if you done it once or twice," Jojo said as Chloe said to him, "Please stop talking! The thought of me and frank, make me wants to hurl."

Joshua chuckled at that as he got one on Chloe no doubt trying to get her riled up. "Anyway right now I want to find out how he got his hands on Rachel bracelet." Chloe said as Joshua looked.

"If anyone can find out its Jotaro and Joseph, with Joseph's Hermit Purple he can use it to figure it out." Joseph said as he did remember the two were talking to Frank about his Dog having a Stand.

"Let's hope so though personally I wish I had something like his Hermit Purple though with a different name, I would have called it something awesome like Metallica or Daft Punk." Chloe said as the two looked to her surprised. "What? Don't think I don't know you two and psycho Vampire Girl named your Stands after songs." Chloe said as the two then face palmed themselves as they realized it was only a matter of time before someone called them out on their Stand Names.

"Though we should keep an eye on this guy and best part the Speedwagon Foundation will be keeping close eyes on him and his dog as well, the dog is loyal to him so if it starts doing things it's not suppose to the Speedwagon Foundation and its Stand Users will be on both of them in a heartbeat." Jojo said as he chuckled.

"Yeah but the Dog was smarter than normal." Max said as Joshua looked.

"The doctors said that animals with Stands become smarter to rival that of a human in fact I've heard of an Orangutan with a Stand from Jotaro it even smoked a pipe and dressed like a human to boot." Joshua said as Chloe was shocked.

"No way that's insane." Chloe said wondering what else a Stand can do for people.

"Well getting a Stand two different ways, one you get cut or stabbed by a Stand Arrow and if you survive the aftermath you get your Stand, the other way is that you inherited the Stand from a someone in your bloodline." Joshua said as Max looked.

"How do you know this kind of stuff?" Max asked as Joshua sighed.

"My dad works with the Speedwagon Foundation in fact it was how he met my mom who thought her Stand was a gift from God." Joshua admitted as Max nodded.

"I get it now." Max said as she wondered what this 'Stand Arrow,' was.

"Yeah." Joshua said as he was silent for a bit.

"It's so weird talking to you guys about this Insane Crap, my old best friend and my new possible best friend." Chloe said as Joshua smirked.

"Glad I'm leveling up so fast." Joshua said as he sat on the rock.

"Yea me and Max haven't hung out this much since we were tweens... it's like no time has passed." Chloe said as Joshua smiled at this. "I wish Rachel was here to meet you guys." Chloe said as she felt she and Max would have been great friends but Joshua, and her, would be kind of like brother and sister the whole love/hate relationship thing.

"Do you think Rachel and I would have been friends?" Max asked as the three were unaware that in the shadows the same hooded figure was watching the two bond.

"You're not that different. She had-has a great eye for images and for art." Chloe said as she then looked to Joshua. "Plus she's a smartass like the both of you. We would all be hella 'Best Friends Forever." Chloe said as Joshua then felt the hairs on his back stand on end as he looked to the shadows of the trees and saw nothing there, but he was looking at the wrong spot.

"I know she must be as cool as you are. I have no doubt we'll meet soon." Max said as Joshua looked on edge.

"Hey Jojo you ok?" Chloe asked as Joshua looked.

"Yea... just feel like someone is watching or something is off." Joshua said a she got up feeling very much on edge.

In the deeper shadows the hooded black woman looked at Chloe and Max sadly as she knew she was basically doing more harm to the both of them. "Chloe... please forgive me... but this has to be done, Arcadia Bay it has to go and with it that bastard and the Prescott's." The girl said as she watched the scene play out as Perfect Storm floated next to her waiting for its mistress's next command.

Joshua then saw a perfect Photo op as he looked at the sun set and smiled a bit. "Hey I got a photo we can take you want it Max or should I take it." Jojo asked as Max looked.

"Um are you sure I mean?" Max asked as Joshua smirked.

"I'm sure my Everyday Heroes Photo is going to be all of us together with things involving our Stands and." Joshua said but Chloe cut him off.

"Chloe involving Martial Arts and Hamon, right?" Chloe said as she quickly realized what she did as Joshua was wide eyed.

"Chloe did you just..." Joshua asked as Chloe got up.

"Great that old man is rubbing off on me." Chloe said as she just predicted Joshua's next phrase.

"Chloe... um I think we should call Joseph later, it may not be much but just in case." Joshua said as he tried to keep his mind sealed as he didn't see any purple vines. But if Joshua is right then... Chloe may be developing a Stand of her own, her very own Hermit Purple.

"Well I'm taking the picture then." Max said as Joshua looked.

"I'll go with you." Joshua said as he got up to catch up with Max.

As the two stood next to each other Max saw the picture and with her new Polaroid was about to take the picture... but soon she had to stop as she and Joshua began grabbing their heads in pain as they were getting another one of those visions. In their minds they saw the Storm and there, Stands fighting against the girl and her Perfect Storm but she had her hood off but they couldn't get a good look at her face or anything as they were in pain and the images went to fast. It soon ended the same as before Photobooth now standing in the bathroom stabbing its hand through Chloe's chest but it then shifted to Perfect Storm and the Black wearing Vampire Girl as it flashed between the two both having tears streaming from their eyes.

Nearby in the shadows the Vampire Girl was also experiencing the same pain as the two since her Stands ability align with Max and Joshua's stand they were resonating to each other as she grunted and growled in pain to keep herself silent. 'No not now.' She struggled as this had happened before ever since Max first arrived in Arcadia Bay and had only gotten worse when Joshua arrived.

"Max? Jojo! Help I'm stuck!" Chloe called as all three of them had heard.

"Hold on Chloe!" Max called as she and Joshua went to help her.

Joshua looked at the damage and saw it was Chloe boot that was stuck. "Her boot got stuck we can get the boot of and get her out fast as long as we all stay calm." Joshua said as he looked to the scene before him but the two then heard the sound of a train.

"Shit a train is coming." Max said as they had to think fast.

Joshua looked and saw a track shift lever and a small building they can use to find tools to save Chloe. "Max look around see if you can find a way to change the tracks I'll check the fuse box and the lever." Jojo said as he quickly ran over to the Fuse Box and lever hoping they can be used.

Max nods as she rushes to the build and get in it but found it locked tight.

Jojo rush over to the box and opens find 3 wires, but didn't know which ones was for the lever, and if pulls one now, he could accidently cause the tracks to change permanently and cause the train to crash, or cut the power with no way to change the track for a moment to help get Chloe free.

Max looks around for something and saw a crowbar nearby as she sends out Photobooth to get it, as it did rush back to max as she grab it and said, "Thank you."

Put the crowbar at the door and bush the door open as she said, "Got it!"

"Hurry, the train is coming!" Chloe said as the train horn gotten louder as Joshua, went to the lever and started to kick at it hoping it's has a loss or rusted gear but it did no bugged one bit, he could try to summon Under Pressure to do it but if the lever is stuck in that good, his Stand could accidently bend it or break it with no way to get Chloe free.

Max went through everything trying to find something, as she open and close tool drawer, as Chloe yell out again, "It's almost here!"

Joshua growl in frustration as he rush over to Chloe and try to get her out the hard way as Chloe said, "What are you doing? The train is almost here!"

"I'm trying to save you, now come on!" Jojo said as he pull her leg as Chloe try to do the same.

Max found the tool she was look for as it was some wire cutters as she said, "Got them."

Quickly rushing out as she see Jojo with Chloe trying to get her out the best he could as he yell out, "Max!"

The train was just a moment away as Max saw it coming as she yells out, "No!"

Max raise her hand to call Photobooth to rewind time, but before she could, the black hood girl frowns and out of reflex she calls out, "PERFECT STORM!"

Time pause before Max could rewind, as Perfect Storm came forth with Rachel in front of the train as she raise her hands to it and said, "Stop it at all cost!"

Perfect storm rush to it as started punching at it as it went-

"MURAMURAMURAMURAMURA!"

The train being wreck as time stood still, but soon enough time was running again.

"BOOM!"

The train exploded right in front of the group as they cover themselves from the blast, as metal scrap came at them as Jojo cover Chloe and call forth, "UNDER PRESSURE!"

"ORE!" Under Pressure came forth and rapid punch everything that came at them.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Max duck and waited for things try to settle down, and as they did, dust still in the air as the hooded girl smile to this and then she hears a grunt sound as she turn her head and see the man that was conductor for the train somehow survive as she said, "Your luck to be alive."

The man groin and turn over as he saw who spoken to him and as he did saw the girl and her face under the hood as the man gasp a bit and said, "R-Rach- 'Cough-Cough!'

The black hooded girl is taken back as she step back and saw the man as it seem she knows the man or at least knew him as she frown and she said, "No witnesses!"

Perfect Storm understood and grabbed the man as the smoke settled as the three saw just in time for Perfect Storm to snap the man neck with ease as the man was dead in an instant as the way they did it showed to investigators the man had died in the crash. Jojo saw this as did Chloe and Max as they didn't even see her show up. "Why did you do that? You rescued that guy!" Jojo demanded as the girl scoffed.

"Don't misunderstand I wasn't saving him, I was saving her." She said while pointing at Chloe not realizing she gave a key part of her plan away. Not like they can stop it now as long as Chloe but Jojo glared at her.

"But you killed him!" Jojo called as he remembered something. 'Ra' that's all he got out could this guy had known her from before?' Jojo thought as he had to be careful.

"No witnesses from this town." She said as Chloe glared.

"You bitch!" She called as she got loose and sent a Hamon attack at her as Perfect Storm appeared and blocked it as it was mere inches from her face giving it a very light glow but luckily not close enough to reveal who she was.

"I don't want to hurt you Chloe but if you attack me I will knock you out." She said in a threatening manner as soon Max jumped in as did Jojo.

"UNDER PRESSURE/PHOTOBOOTH!" They both called as the Two Stands charged forward and sent there attacks at the girl as Perfect Storm let go and blocked the attack and punched back with ease.

"Is that all you can do? Is this all the power you two have together?" She asked as soon Perfect Storm grabbed Under Pressure and pulled him close before she grabbed Jojo and punched him, away hard causing him to hit the rocks.

Photobooth then roared as he went after Perfect Storm.

"ORO!"

But before Max could rewind Time Perfect Storm grabbed Photobooth while the girl grabbed Max. "Listen well Maxine Claufield right now my plans are at this point irreversible so be a good little puppet and do as the puppet master wills her to, that's the only use for a good little puppet to her master." The girl said before Perfect Storm punched Photobooth in the stomach causing Max to feel the blow as it was a hard one a very hard one.

"PERFECT STORM!" She called as she then stopped time. "Now I better get out of here, I'm sorry Chloe but this has to happen but when it all ends I'll come for you and help you escape Arcadia Bay." She said before she ran as Perfect Storm followed before time then resumed.

The three saw the girl was gone as Max fell to her knees in shock at what had happened as she was so close to dying that the scary thing was that girl could have done it to and not bat an eye. "Max you ok!" Chloe called as she got free and ran over to Max.

"Y-yeah but that girl... she killed that man and could have done it to me also." Max said as she was in shock

"But she saved me why me what am I so important to her that I need to live." Chloe asked as Max looked.

"She called me a puppet like me coming here was no mistake like she planned out everything before any of us got here and this was just a slip up on her part." Max said as Jojo got up.

"Whoever she is her revenge against the Prescott's and the fact you two seem to have key roles in all of this... it probably means you two will be among chief of people to be kept alive for her." Jojo said as he looked. "I'll be damned if I sacrifice others to save others it will just leave a very bad taste in my mouth, but we have to stop her soon." Jojo said as he stood up like nothing.

"You ok though?" Max asked as she was worried for her friend.

"Che yeah I am just a bruise was all." Jojo said as he was lucky the girl held back but the strength she showed was a warning shot nothing more. A Mistake on her part with his multiple run-ins with the law back in New York he was used to idiot cops firing warning shots. "We need to get back to school though before anyone else gets hurt, we'll leave the local railway company and law enforcement agency to deal with this, right now there are no security cameras so for now we're safe." Jojo said as he hated doing this.

"Should we?" Max asked as Jojo looked.

"No let the cops deal with it, no doubt the smoke rising up will have them act we need to go now." Jojo said but his tone showed he didn't like this but they had no other choice.

The trio then began running away as they began making their way back to the truck as Max looked. "Chloe when this is all over, I." Max began as Chloe nodded in understanding and cut her off.

"Yeah I know Speedwagon Foundation and all that but till that happens it will be the three of us." Max said as the three ran to the pickup trucks.

(TBC)

(Stand Card)

Stand Name: Under Pressure

Power: A

Precision: B

Range B

Speed: B

Vitality: C

Development: D

Stand User: Joshua John

Alia: Jojo

Abilities: Spatial Manipulation such as Gravity and worm holes such as black holes and white holes.

Stand Name: Perfect Storm

Power: A

Precision A

Range: B

Speed B

Vitality: B

Development: Unknown

Stand User: Unknown but is currently known as Black Hood.

Abilities: The best way to describe this ability is Time Pausing and Butterfly Effects any abilities known or unknown has yet to be discovered.

Stand Name: Photobooth

Power: C

Precision: A

Range: B (at worst) A (At best)

Speed: A

Vitality: C

Development: As of now Unknown

Stand User: Maxine Claufield

Alias: Max

Abilities Time Manipulation that can at times be mistaken as Continuity Manipulation

ESKK: Now then this is a Stand Card thing so if you guys thing I could improve or change something please let me known. Now then until next time see you soon so leave a review and like always ja ne.


	5. Chapter 4

Life is Bizarre

ESKK: New chapter and please read the previous chapter since we are currently low on reviews at the moment.

(Start Chapter 4)

The two trucks arrived at Blackwell as Jojo parked in student parking while Max and Chloe took to the front. Jojo hissed in pain a bit as the bruising hurt a bit but not to much as for now he had class to attend. As Jojo got off he looked at the sky as it rained as he sighed before walking to his class. "This is starting to turn into a bit of a Chaos Theory." Jojo said before he saw Max and Chloe at their truck.

"Hey Max Jojo!" Chloe called as the two looked to her truck while she honked the horn. "ARCADIA CRUSADERS FOR THE WIN!" Chloe called as Jojo smiled a bit and walked into the skill while doing a two finger wave before Max smiled and did a double thumbs up to Chloe before she got back into her truck and drove off.

The two entered the school and saw the place was pretty packed as they had time before Jefferson's next class. "Hey Max I'll see you at class there's someone I want to check one." Jojo said but as he walked he quickly noticed something. As he looked he saw strings move around as if they were returning or going to control somebody as Jojo looked. 'And investigate a bit.' Jojo mentally said as he noticed how no one but him saw the strings as Max wasn't looking at it.

As Jojo walked he soon saw David as when he did David saw him. "Jojo wait." David said as Jojo looked.

"Hey David need to talk?" Jojo asked as David look.

"I've been looking into your advice about a service animal, can't say it's really needed especially with my job here but I did keep it up for tabs." David said as Jojo looked.

"Yeah though if you want something cheaper I'd go for a therapy dog kind of a family pet you know no special training is needed but a dog or cat can work as long as you give the furry friend some love and affection." Jojo said as David had clearly did research online for such a Service Animal. "If you want my advice I'd go for a pit pull believe it or not those dogs are only as vicious as they were raised my friend back in New York has one and I can't enter his house without that guy running to me wanting love but the breed of dog really depends on you or if you want something that will demand 24 hour attention but les major maintenance go for a cat." Jojo said as David looked.

"Thanks though I'm surprised you knew about Pit bulls being vicious is a stereotype." David said as Jojo nodded.

"Don't worry I'm an animal lover except when they attack." Jojo said as David understood that. "Anyway I need to head to class so I'll see you later." Jojo said as he walked to class but as he walked he noticed that the strings seem to be moving torts certain students as they whispered with Kate passing by as he knew something was up big time. As Jojo walked though he saw the Strings coming torts him but he just thought and Under Pressure grabbed them before they came to close to him. 'So it's a Stand which means the Stand User is in the school.' Jojo thought as he walked over to Kate. "Kate!" Jojo called as he looked over to her.

"Yeah Jojo?" Kate asked as he looked to her.

"Are you ok?" Jojo asked as he had Under Pressure under a sentry mode as to make sure those strings don't come in to close while keeping any possible bullies away.

"Um it's kind of hard to talk about and I don't really." Kate said as Jojo now knew something was up as he saw the signs before.

"Then tell me Kate maybe I can help somehow." Jojo said as he looked to Kate with worry.

"Jojo..." Kate began as Jojo looked.

"Just let me help alright whatever it is I can try to help, I've heard of the video in the boy's dorm but never watched it the perverts talking about it walked away with bruises." Jojo said as he used Under Pressure to surprise them. "But I want you to trust me ok, I'm willing and able to listen." Jojo said as he looked to Kate.

Kate started off what she could do about the video and how she knew she was somehow drug as Jojo knew that but didn't say it out loud, but he nods along and Kate did talk to max in this morning about maybe going to police or get evident, but max did suggest to go the police but Kate had 2nd thoughts on that.

Next she told him about talking to someone to maybe get rid of the video and so… she went to Mr. Jefferson thinking he could help and he told her, he will do something about it or he'll handle it, but Jojo doubt that guy can do anything about the video.

Kate rub her arms and said, "I don't know what to do anymore as it seem I can stop it."

Jojo put a hand on her shoulder as Kate look up at him as he gave a smile and said in a confident tone, "Everything would be alright, I swear to that, and If Jefferson can't do it… I try, but if I can't, then I do have some higher friend I know that can do it. Just don't… don't give up and keep fighting."

Kate nods as she said, "Thanks… I'll try."

Jojo let off and said, "Good, now try and get to class, it's almost time, and the last thing anyone want is to be tardy."

Jojo walk off and said, "See you later Kate."

Kate watch him go off to class as Kate gave a soft smile and said, "Thank you Jojo… you are a god send."

Kate then began making her way to the bathroom as she needed to get her face cleaned off a bit but unaware to her the girl who was the man's girlfriend saw this as attached to her body was strings like a puppet as when she saw this she followed her to be the sealing nail for Kate's coffin.

(Later in Class)

Jojo arrived as he saw Max and Jefferson finish a conversation as Jefferson was on the phone as Jojo passed the guy. Jojo saw the way Jefferson looked at Jojo it was like Jefferson saw a protégé of sorts but it was so minor so small that Jojo almost missed it. 'Me a protégé yeah now that's a laugh.' Jojo thought as he entered the classroom as he passed by Max. "Max I saw you rewind time earlier what did you do?" Jojo asked as Max looked.

"Oh um just get on a Vortex Party Guest List, who knows it might come in handy." Max said as Jojo was lucky to be walking in the hall when Max did that.

"Yeah like yesterday when you were rewinding after the fire alarm?" Jojo asked as they were inside the class.

Jojo walked over to Daniel as Daniel saw the guy who helped him with the bullies. "Hey um Joshua!" Daniel called as Jojo looked and recognized him.

"Oh hey uh Daniel was it?" Jojo asked as he realized her never got the Latino boys name.

"Yeah I uh wanted to say thanks for helping me with those bullies." Daniel said as Jojo nodded.

"I was just in the right place at the right time I didn't have to do much." Jojo said as he sounded like an everyday hero.

"Yeah but I had a bit of a request if I can." Daniel said as Jojo looked. "See I wanted to draw you a bit and well with the way you dress and all I figured you would do well in a comic book format you know." Daniel said as Jojo then smirked and followed with a chuckle.

"Daniel that's actually a good idea, I consider myself a bit of a writer but my gift is more photography when it comes to art." Jojo said as he then looked to Daniel. "Maybe we can talk about making a comic book later, might do both of us good. Me to kill time and make some friends and you to have some protections against the meat heads, a new friend, and a way to practice your drawing skills." Jojo said as Daniel was surprised. "Hell I even had a name for it, and I don't mean to sound conceded but a good name for it would be, Jojo's Bizarre Adventures." Jojo said as Daniel looked happy.

"You mean it Jojo?" Daniel asked as Jojo nodded.

"Of course Daniel here." Jojo began as he gave Daniel his number. "If you need anything just call or text alright." Jojo said as Daniel nodded.

"Yeah no problem Jojo." Daniel said as he then went back to his drawings after taking the number.

"That was nice of you Jojo." Max said as Jojo nodded.

"The guy needs a friend plus I saw the picture of you he posted online have to say he has talent." Jojo said as Max smiled.

"Yeah but is Kate going to be ok?" Max asked as she knew Jojo seems very go to for helping Kate.

"I honestly hope so, but heads up Nathan and Victoria are on your seat." Joshua said as he then walked over to the two. "Let me lead alright." Joshua said as he walked over to Nathan as he and Victoria were talking shit.

"Got it." Max said as the two were upon them.

"Better be Quiet, Victoria. We have a master snitch and liar here." Nathan said as he was referring to Max. "And she brought her buddy guard the tall strong Jojo." Nathan taunted as Jojo smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment though the liar part I'm not too sure since I did find the gun in our poor excuse of a tussle, I think Warren can vouch for me there and add the fact I threw the thing in the trash you don't exactly have a good alibi to cover your ass if your dead daddy Prescott here's about this." Jojo taunted as he smirked. "The gun was strike one right there Nathan and don't interrupt me since I'm counting up your fuck ups and strikes against me thus far." Jojo said stopping Nathan from interrupting. "Now Strike 2 comes in last night when I was on my way back to my dorm room, your buddies and goon squad came after me and I walked away with barely even a bruise on me but the goons not so much, and when they confessed you sent them, that was strike 2." Jojo said as Nathan got nervous as Victoria was silent at this since Jojo claimed to have found the Gun as did Warren.

"Now strike 3... has yet to be located as of yet but I think I have a lead on it, and don't bother hiding it I have powerful friends up in New York and here in Oregon in the Speedwagon Foundation and let me just say your daddy can't hold a candle to them." Jojo said as he smirked. "But if I find that you were involved with what happened to Kate, trust me when I say not only will you and your dad be penniless but the Vortex Club will have its plug pulled and you won't be able to supply any more Vortex Parties with drugs and beer so Nathan word of warning if you get o strike 3 with me I can guarantee you'll regret it very fast." Jojo said as Nathan was nervous as he did send those guys after him and they all came back knocked out cold when Jojo gave them the message.

"But about your goon squad if you want to take me on do it yourself and no money or goons to cover your ass." Jojo said as he glared at the two.

"Now get off Max's desk or I'm going to have to 'escort,' you off." Jojo said as when he said Escort he meant throw them off.

The two got off as Victoria glared at Jojo but by the looks of it she and Max had been getting in each other's good graces as of late which was a good thing in Jojo's book but he'd rather not deal with her himself. Jojo soon arrived at his own desk while Max sat at her own before the two noticed Kate outside as she was running off distraught like something happened. Then he looked and saw David hiding behind the trees taking photos of Kate. "Oh not this again." Jojo said to himself as he knew shit was about to happen he just didn't know what it was. "Maybe I should run to see what's wrong with her." Jojo said to himself before he delay caused class to start with the bell ringing.

"Or I can stay here and hope for the best." Jojo said as he sat down at his seat next to where Kate would normally sit as class went on as normal. Jojo then opened his notebook and began looking over the notes he took but one piece of info caught his attention. The one about the capturing of innocents at its darkest moment. Jojo saw it was part of the syllabus as it was a controversial subject since a photographer a while back had taken such pictures and in turn had been accused of child pornography. Now Jojo saw the pictures and even he agreed that it wasn't right. Art may be self-expression but the way that was portrayed wasn't right. In Jojo's honest opinion innocence should be left as it is innocent and naïve till the holder begins to grow up and understand the world around him or her.

Jojo had written his thoughts on it but he remembered an Email last night he got from Jefferson asking his opinion on it. Jojo did a similar picture one time but it wasn't as vulgar as the one this photographer had made. His was more of the innocents of families and children playing having fun innocents at its peak and brightest. Jojo was even commented on some of it by the families involved as he ended up giving the pictures to them and they actually paid for it as a thank you for giving them there children memories of their childhood. Of course Jojo made sure after that to ask for permission from the people as he didn't want to do that and get in trouble and this was all after he left his old delinquent life style behind.

As Jojo waited for class to start he noticed the strings enter the classroom as they began to move torts specific students as did Max as Under Pressure and Photobooth appeared and grabbed the strings before they came torts Max and Jojo. 'A Stand User is here.' Jojo thought as he knew the Stand User was in the school somewhere as class had begun. 'Is he or she an assassin though?' he wondered as he had to be careful.

Jojo looked to Max who nodded as she saw the strings too as they looked very much like puppet strings. 'Wait didn't Jefferson saw we had a guest speaker today?' Jojo asked himself as he remembered that event earlier this morning as he was looking for the Lunch Room.

And soon enough with that thought as Jefferson came up to the head of the room and said, "Now class, I like to say we have a guest speaker here today, as it seem eh came all the way out here to see the future artistes that he said will come forth from here, as well our guest speaker will talk about the art of beauty in death… meaning flowers, not people."

Some student chuckled to that but Jojo and Max didn't really get into it as they witness a man murder today and it not something to be laughing about.

Soon enough the strings are moving around more as Jojo and Max keep their eyes peel for anything as soon enough a man step up to a door and knock on it as Jefferson turn and saw the man as he said, "And here he is, please give an around of applause to Leonardo Donatella."

The man enter in with the man wearing a white suit with a black rose in the pocket, as the class clap and to Jojo and Max's site as they saw the man walk in, the strings themselves were moving more and more and soon Max's wonder what was going on but for Jojo he could understand if the stand that controlling the strings is moving with its user but where could the user be at, he's thinking.

Soon enough when the man walk in the strings stop and Jojo look to the man as it seem they stopped as he did.

"Thank you, Thanks for that, but now let's have silent," Leonardo said as the class stop clapping as Jefferson began to say, "Now class, pay attention to him as what he says can be very important for your futures. Mr. Donatella the light is on you."

"Thank you Jefferson, and now let get down to the reason we're all here… photographic art, there no other way to say it, as art may come in different form of paint, drawing, or some macaroni Picasso."

People laugh at that as Leonardo smile to that and said, "Yes-yes, that was funny… and on purpose too, but enough laugh and lets start making tears if we can. I have a small poem I like to say, as poems are just another style of art, with one you must hear. It's about a lovely flower that died before its time, so you know."

Leonardo look to Jojo and over to Max for a moment as they wonder why he was staring at them.

(Mr.?: So the readers know, we don't do poems, but we try our best)

The man clear his throat before he began to tell a poem as he started out saying, "As it lay there pale and crush, to the sun hits them in such a way, it was almost to be missed. It's was the site that drew to it as it lay on the Bloodwood floor. When I first lay eyes on it, my heart beat to it loneliness."

Jojo look to the guy strangely as the man is doing a poem… in a photographic class but Jefferson didn't seem to mind it and let it go on. Max was thinking it's strange as well, as she not one for poems or stories of flowers, but most of the female in the class were lost to his words already.

"For me as it seem fate is to deny me of such a beauty… has almost crush my heart like the flower that lay before me. The sky turn Gray, and the roaring thunders came." Leonardo said as soon enough a bit of thunder was heard as it the guy plan it in the right moment.

"At that moment, I reach out and gasp the same flower and held it in my hands, and forever call it… my heart beauty." Leonardo finish as he held his hand close to his heart and took a step close to the students as the female seem speechless, and the guy board to hell by it, Jojo wasn't paying attention to that, but the strings that started moving again as the man walked around the class and did his poem and started to wonder why they were moving with him as if they were following him.

"That was my poem, it was my one of my finest photographic picture I took which I have on me," Leonardo said as he pull out a photo from his pocket and said, "It's a copy image of it but the beauty of it should be just the same. Who want to look at it first, anyone?"

Some of the female raise their hands first to want to see such a thing as Leonardo look around until he look to Joshua and said, "Mr. Jojo, would you like to see it first?"

Jojo eyes widen to that as Max was weird out by that as it seem the guy knew Joshua nick name, and with Jojo keep his eyes on him as he said, "No thanks… and only my friends can call me Jojo."

Leonardo look to him for a moment before saying, "That too bad I guess." As Leonardo was about to move on or seem like it, a knock came at the door as everyone turn to see another person there and it was looking like a female to Jojo and Max's site as different set of strings were moving as they look to the door and see a women with pale skin as Max gives a silent gasp to see strings were all around the women, from the head to the toed in the high hell shoes.

Jojo saw the women was only looking at Leonardo but to the site of her, she wasn't taken a breath, she wasn't blinking, and a smell came to his nose, like a flowery perfume and also… something else, and when the light hit her eyes, they look pale… and dead.

As Jojo look to Leonardo as the gear in his head were turning again as he put the pieces to gather, even remember the phone call he got from Kate and hear a strange voice on it who was singing, and how the man did the poem it sounded the same as he thought, 'Is he one of the stand user assassin?'

Jojo looked to Max as she looked to Jojo showing she saw it too as she was very much on edge as this guy just set alarms off in both of their heads like crazy like they needed to run now! It was soon that a student Zachary ran into the classroom as he looked to the class like he was running all over the school. "Yo, some crazy shit is going down in the girl's dorm! Check it!" Zachary called as Jefferson didn't like that.

"Zachary, do not come into my class like that ever again!" Jefferson called as Zachary set up the bait and everyone responded to it as some of them had the strings controlling them while others just went on their own. Jojo and Max blended in getting out of there as fast as they could as Jojo he felt a creeping feeling go up his spine. He wasn't one to show much emotion much like Jotaro but Joshua felt like something bad was happening and he had to act now.

Jefferson of course tried to stop them but it failed as Leonardo looked to his old friend. "Well Jefferson I might as well see what is going on, plus this could be a bit of a free period for you to do some grades." Leonardo said as Jefferson nodded.

"I suppose so." Jefferson said as Leonardo smiled.

"Yeah but I will say that student the one with the beanie seems like a protégé if given the right time." He said as Jefferson had actually seen some of Jojo's pictures he posted online as he saw that Jojo had potential just needs a proper guide to show him the way.

(At the Girls Dorm)

Jojo was running as he looked to Max as they had to hurry. "That guy he's a Stand User and that girl with him... she was." Max began as Jojo nodded as she never seen a dead corpse being used like that. Max think she may have saw the guy making out with said corpse as she swore to whatever god she knew that man was insane.

"Yeah it's me he wants that girl the hooded one she doesn't want me here I think she sees me as a threat so he's trying to go for my heart." Jojo said as he ran to the Girls Dorm as he could hear people saying stuff like someone being that messed up and Bitch flipped out.

When they arrived they saw on the building was Kate as Jojo was shocked. "NO KATE!" Jojo called as he had to act fast.

"Jojo what do we do?" Max asked as Jojo looked shocked to see this like he was having a flashback of sorts. In Jojo's mind he could hear screaming like someone was trying to be talked down as he could hear people commenting on someone flipping out and being insane. Jojo then swiped his head before he saw Kate fall as he looked to Max.

"MAX!" Jojo called as Max was on it.

"Photobooth!" Max called as Photo0booth appeared and rewind time to just before Kate jumped as she was back on the building again. "What do we do?" Max called as Jojo looked.

"Try and rewind further to keep her from jumping I need time but I'm going to go up there." Jojo said as Under Pressure appeared.

"Wait but Jojo what if I have to rewind while you're in that portal." Max asked as she rewind again to stop Kate from jumping as Jojo looked.

"It's a risk we have to take." Jojo said as Max nodded and began rewinding again. Once she got to a certain point Jojo then opened the black hole and entered it.

(With Kate)

Jojo appeared from the White Hole behind Kate as he had frost on his body as he got the stuff off ignoring any temperature shock as the rain didn't exactly help. But just as Jojo arrived he saw Kate jump again as he looked. "NO KATE!" Jojo called as he tried to stop her but she jumped again.

(With Max)

"She can't die, but I can't rewind forever." Max said as she needed power, she needed Photobooth to push pass its limits and do something as soon Photobooth grabbed her head as he saw a flash of the Black Hood Girl and Jotaro.

Jotaro Voice: Star Platinum ZA WORUDO!

Black Hood Girl Voice: PERFECT STORM!

'Wait those flashes to the storm... Photobooth was learning how to use an offshoot of that power.' Max thought realizing what Photobooth had been all but training itself to do after seeing the skill 4 times already.

"PHOTOBOOTH PERFECT STORM!" Max yelled as Photobooth responded.

"ORO!" Photobooth released its biggest roar yet as soon time was in a somewhat pause state as it was in a rewind pause, people moved if only for a moment to be instantly rewind as Max entire body felt sluggish and quite frankly in some pain. Max looked to Photobooth as it was also in pain but it tried to use the power to the best of its ability it looked to Max and its facial expression told her to Hurry.

"Alright." Max said as she began to move torts the Girls Dorm avoiding the Crowd as best she could. "Keep... going... Max... you... and... Photo...Booth... can... do... it." Max said as Photobooth tried to hang on.

(With the Hooded Girl)

The Back Hood Girl saw it from the Lighthouse as she felt her body freeze as she was wide eyed. "Impossible." She said as she looked at the beach and saw Jotaro was also frozen but was aware to the stopped time that neither of them caused. "But the only other Chrono Powered Stand in town is..." She said before she went wide eyed as it added up. "No... She's figuring out... how to use it." She said as she knew if Max fully masters her Stand by Friday and realizes what it can truly do with its time powers then Black Hood here was in major trouble.

"I... can't... let... my... plans... fall... apart." She said as she tried to move her body but it would not move without being rewind instantly. If worse comes to worse this girl feared Max may figure out how to jump time itself to change the course of what she had set into motion. In fact... this girl may very well have to kill Max to save her plans if worse comes to worse.

(Girls Dorm Roof)

Jojo saw what was going on as he couldn't move as he had just exited the portal as he used his eyes to look and saw Max had arrived as he realized Photobooth must have made an offshoot of the power that The World and Perfect Storm can use. That Stand only saw the power once and it already figured out it can do it and after seeing it 3 more times it was able to make an offshoot in a dire situation. They now had a grade for this Stand Development its border lining to a Grade A right now.

"Let's hit the play button." Max said as she called of Photobooth allowing time to flow once more as Max then felt her Stand return to her body weakened and in need of rest.

"Kate!" Jojo called as Kate was wide eyed as she looked and saw Jojo and Max up here as Jojo looked frantic and worried for Kate.

"What, Jojo? And what are you doing here Max?" Kate said to them as Max try to rewind again to maybe get Kate at an earlier, but a major headache came and her nose bleed out a bit as Kate thought Max was about to take a step to her and said, "Wait! Stop, don't come near me!"

Jojo looked at Max as she took a breath and whispered, "I can't use my powers anymore."

Jojo nodded as he push her back and stood still and said, "Kate, please don't jump… we just want to talk."

"Why are you here Jojo… you shouldn't be here at all!" Kate said as she started crying as Jojo held out his hands and took a step forward and said, "You remember what I said yesterday before in class on the note, Kate?"

Kate nodded as Jojo saw there was a problem and he ask if she was okay, and say he would listen to her if given the chance as Kate felt happy to know there was at least one person to say that, and even care about her in some way.

"Kate, I know you're in a bad place… so was I," Jojo said as he reach down to some rocks and grab a few as he went on saying, "It's dark, scary, and you just feel so alone that no one can help you."

Kate watch what Jojo was doing as he put the rocks in a line showing like that as far as he would go respecting Kate wishes of not coming any closer as Jojo went on saying, "But I promise you you're not alone in this, and I am willing to listen, Max is as well… if you give me… us the chance to do so."

Kate didn't know what to say or do as she look to Max giving a nods as she would listen as well, then she look behind her look down at the ground before turning back and to Jojo as he said, "Please Kate… just talk to me."

Kate sniff a bit as she said, "Jojo… I thank you for being there like no one else would… and you max… I love that you stepped up to David, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

Max step up one step as she tap Jojo shoulder as he knew to switch for the moment as Max step a bit closer as she started to say, "You do matter… and not just to me, you even matter to Jojo if he's up here because of you."

Jojo quickly summon Under Pressure and did a silent command of moving the rocks forward as to keep Kate mind focus on them and not how close they are getting as Kate look down for a moment and saw the rocks in place before looking back up and said, "I do want to believe that…"

As Kate seem about to turn around until Jojo step up beside Max and said, "Kate… your life is your own and no one else. We can get through this… all of us can, if you let us help you, like I did when Queen Bitch talk down to you."

Max spoken up next saying, "And me as well when I helped by erasing all that crap people wrote on your room slate."

"I'm glad to hear you worry about me... that makes me feel better," Kate said as Max told under pressure to move the rocks again as he step up saying, "I maybe crap for a friend sometimes, but I am always be there for a friend when they need it the most."

Kate shakes her head and said, "No Jojo… you are better than that than what you say you are… and I am happy that you are my friend."

"And friends do come first… my motto to you Kate," Max said to her as Kate sniff again and nods as she said, "I did feel better talking to you Jojo on the phone, and you as well max when I talk to you... as it feel like you two really do listen."

(Down below)

Jotaro and Joseph came back to Blackwell as they knew it was around the time class was almost out, but when they hear what is going on, they came rush right away and see who on site as they saw Kate on the roof top along with a familiar beanie cap as Jotaro knew it was Joshua up there as he said, "Yare, yare daze Joshua, you really got yourself in this problem."

"HOLY SHIT!" Joseph called as he did not want to see a girl so young ending her own life.

"I come here to 'donate my time,' as a guest speaker and instead I find all this..." Jotaro said before he closed his eyes and smirked. "Seems we may have a new generation of Stardust Crusaders." Jotaro said as he saw this.

(With Joshua, Max, and Kate)

"Of course we listen I'd be more than happy to listen to you, even if it's just gossip or catching up I'd listen to you for anything!" Jojo called as he and Max got closer to Kate. "Kate I know you said I'm a great friend but you don't know my past, but even if you knew I'd stand by you and be your Shield and Stand Proud." Jojo said as he looked to Kate.

"I can help you Kate, I know I can. This morning I erased the web link of the video... it was written on the girl's bathroom wall." Max said as Joshua looked.

"Are you serious? Thank you very much!" Kate called as Joshua looked.

"And I got up at the crack of dawn looking for the lunch room just to have breakfast with you. Kate you mean... you mean so much to me, if you wanted I would have tea with you I don't need a reason other than you ok." Jojo called as he may not be willing to admit it but he cared for Kate. During breakfast he did a silent grace with her, his mother and Kate were so much alike but also so different at the same time and Jojo would have played matchmaker if she liked a boy just to see her happy.

"Thank you Jojo and Max the fact you two don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me means a lot." Kate said as Jojo looked.

"Kate I asked around and I know for an absolute fact you were drugged the way you were out of it in the video and the way you acted after the whole thing with no memory of it... I promise you Kate I'll find out who did this and if the cops don't get them first I sure as hell will and give them the beat down they deserve." Jojo said as he looked to Kate as Jojo swore to his eyes she was like an angel with broken wings.

"You sound so persuasive Jojo... and I get you don't think of yourself as a great person Jojo but the fact you went out of your way with no need for any reward except just being my friend... I am really blessed to have known you but... I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up... unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone on Blackwell can post picks of my body all they want. I'm already on the internet." Kate said as Jojo looked.

"Yeah but not for much longer Kate, I have friends in the Speedwagon foundation they can erase all those videos and even trace the last of them to ensure they are completely eradicated with no hope of ever popping back up but I need you to be strong together we can beat the bullies I stood proud against bullies and I know if you have me backing you up you can do the same." Jojo said as he looked to Kate. "Kate... please don't leave me." Jojo begged as he looked to Kate. "Kate you were a miracle in my life, before you I wasn't willing to believe in God like my mother did but being near you I think there may be some God out there watching out for me, and I think he may have put you in my path and me in yours for this very reason." Jojo said as he looked to Kate.

"The Lords Plan is a mystery huh?" Kate said as Jojo had a good point.

"Yes so Kate please let me be a miracle in yours!" Jojo called as he looked to Kate.

"Jojo, Max you're both really good people, even if you won't admit it Jojo whatever you did in the past, whoever you had hurt, and everyone you wronged you made amends to them just by trying to stop me. I don't deserve a friend like you but I'll come with you both, you're both my friends." Kate said as Jojo smiled as did Max. 'Though maybe we could have been more someday... Jojo.' Kate said as she smiled at Jojo.

"Forever, can we all hug on it now?" Max asked as unaware to them strings began to come out as they began to slither around Kate from the legs up.

"No... Nobody cares about me... on one." Kate said as Jojo looked.

"You told me about your sisters, especially the youngest one... What's her name?" Max asked as she and Jojo tried to stop Kate.

"That's Lynn... she's only ten... she does have the best smile ever." Kate said as Jojo looked.

"You don't want to see her sad do you!?" Jojo called as Kate looked.

"I'd hate to see her sad..." Kate said as Jojo walked to Kate and put his hand for her to take. But as Kate reached for Jojo the strings struck as Kate quickly found herself unable to move. "Jojo... Max... I can't move!" Kate called as the two then saw the strings as they began to tug.

"KATE!" Jojo called as he grabbed her hand but didn't think it through as the strings then yanked and pulled both of them down.

"Jojo!" Max called as she tries to bring out Photobooth but it would not show up.

(With Jojo's 2 and 3)

Jotaro said this and quickly acted as he ran over to them. "STAR PLATINUM ZA WORUDO!" Jotaro called as he charged at the two as soon time froze as once Jotaro was in position to grab the two he quickly got into position and then nodded. "And thus time flows again." Jotaro said as soon the two were falling once more as Jotaro caught both of them as Star Platinum acted with the strings.

"ORA!" The Stand of Jotaro called out as it grabbed the Strings and severed them as it made sure to keep a firm grip on the end leading away.

"Are you ok?" Jotaro asked as Joshua held Kate in his arms which had helped Jotaro catch both of them.

"Yeah what about you Kate?" Joshua asked as Kate looked and quickly nodded.

Once the two let each other go Joshua looked to Kate and then Jotaro. "I'll be back real soon I know who's caused this." Joshua said before running to the culprit.

(Later in the Gym with Jojo)

Jojo followed the strings back to the School's Gym as he saw the artist Leonardo there as the girl he had as his current eye candy was now limp and dead as Leonardo made out with her like the insane man he was. "You did this, you tried to kill Kate!" Joshua called as he glared at Leonardo.

"Hehe well she was evil after all. But right now you were my main target, Joshua." Leonardo said as Joshua glared.

"That black hood she sent you after me didn't, she?" Jojo accused as Leonardo smiled and danced around a bit.

"Yes she did and before you ask I may know who she really is, but then again I might not." Leonardo said as he then did a bit of a tap dance.

"And why was, Kate considered evil." Joshua asked as he glared at Leonardo just as his Stand appeared.

"With my Stand Puppet I make the evil people beautiful and good again. See in this world the only good people are the beautiful ones, and the only way you can be good is if you win, you lose then you are evil and if you are evil you are ugly and in MY World only the beautiful people may stay here." Leonardo said as Joshua saw the cameras were busted no doubt this guy planned ahead not like they can catch his Stand as Jojo glared at him from across the pool.

"In fact Jojo all you had to do was let me kill you and Kate may have walked away with no sort of Trauma." Leonardo said as Jojo glared at the man. Just then Jotaro, Max, Chloe, and Joseph arrived as they saw what was going on as did Kate as she saw what looked like shadows standing near Jojo and Leonardo as she heard what happened outside the door.

*Insert Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Stardust Crusaders/Part 3 OST: Stardust Crusaders

"Let me say to start that no one said Joshua John was a good guy without really knowing him first." Jojo began as he remembered his past. "I beat the crap out of people especially Gang recruiters in New York after I declined them and sometimes more than I have to, some of them are still in the Hospital to this day. I had idiot teachers who liked to talk big so I taught them a lesson and they never came back to class till I got kicked out of those schools." Jojo said as he was putting his entire criminal record or former criminal record on display. "If I go out to eat and the food tastes like crap or they fuck up my order I make it my policy to stiff them with the bill." Jojo said as he glared at them.

"I'm a shitty person who is practically an asshole by nature but even someone as horrible as me can recognize true evil when I see it!" Jojo called as he glared at Leonardo. "True evil are those who use the weak for their own gain and kill and ruin them just because they can!" Jojo yelled as he glared at Leonardo. "Especially innocent people who waltz into your life! And that's exactly what you done and have been doing to all these girls and nearly done to Kate!" Jojo yelled as he pointed his right index finger accusingly at Leonardo. "And most of all you Stand lets you hide from the victim's family, the law, and the consequences! That's why... I'll be your judge, jury, and if need be executioner for your verdict!" Jojo said as he as he tightened his gloves on his hands no doubt it was go time.

"I'm evil you say well I still stand by what I say Jojo but go ahead and try and prove me wrong Jojo!" Leonardo said as he gave an insane look. "PUPPET!" He invoked as Puppet came out clacking as he cackled at Jojo.

"UNDER PRESSURE!" Jojo called as he Jojo then began running the side of the pool to get to Leonardo who sent his strings at Jojo.

"ORA!" Under Pressure called out as he punched a life guard chair at Leonardo who's Stand [Puppet] caught in in his strings as Jojo used the distraction to get close as porting would be bad right now. But then Jojo was wrapped in the strings as they restrained him but what Leonardo didn't realize was both he and Puppet were now in his Stands range of movement.

"Now you see Jojo you're the evil one and being evil means you are ugly and being ugly means... you must be purified and purged!" He called but soon Under Pressure blocked Puppets assault as Jojo smirked.

"Actually the evil one here... IS YOU!" Jojo called as Under Pressure then grabbed Puppet by his neck causing Leonardo to feel the effects.

'What's going on? What are those things standing near them?' Kate asked as she didn't know if she was insane or was actually seeing this.

"ORAORAORAORAORA!" Under Pressure called out as it began swinging Puppet back and forth as Under Pressure was basically strangling it with one hand. This in turn transferred to Leonardo as blood came out of his mouth no doubt from the bruising in his own neck now. Under Pressure then raised up its right hand and curled each individual finger into a fist before sending the, fist forward cracking the head of it as Jojo wasn't done. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Under Pressure called out as it began punching Puppet in the face.

"I'll dispense justice to you that you long since had coming! WITH MY STAND!" Jojo called as he then sent Puppet upward with an uppercut from Under Pressure as the building rippled and shook from Under Pressures power Pressure as when Puppet was gone Leonardo's body then burst out blood as he was shocked.

"Your Stand... had incredible power." Leonardo said as Joseph and Jotaro then went after him while Joseph wrapped him up in Hermit Purple.

"Well handle things from here Joshua you have things to deal with." Joseph said as no doubt paramedics were on the way.

(Scene Break after Speedwagon officials arrived and took away Leonardo and Kate was taken to the hospital Principle Wales Office)

Jojo and Max were in the office as with them was David who would no doubt take Joshua's side, Mr. Jefferson, Nathan Prescott, and finally an unnamed cop as Jojo knew they had to tell them about Nathan and the fact he drugged Kate. Right now Leonardo was already arrested as the Speedwagon Foundation cops took him away saying the man was wanted for a number of murders utilizing a slow acting drug that would make the victim very submissive and slowly kill them as the poison does its work a basic walking corpse.

Wells then turned to the group gathered as Jojo had to be careful here and not flip out. "Now, I know today was difficult for everyone, but I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girls life." Wells said as Joshua saw this guy was trying to show off Blackwell. "Of course, you two are quiet the heroes for getting Kate to come down, Jojo and Max." Wells said to the two as Jojo looked.

"I did what I thought was right following my gut and instincts." Jojo said as he had his hands interlocked looking to Wells.

"We didn't do much." Max said trying to be calm.

"There modest like real heroes." Jefferson said as Jojo felt something off about Jefferson seeing no way the guy didn't know his colleague and friend was an insane and deranged psychopath.

"Yeah I'd say more like Jojo is a good kid even if he doesn't think so." David said as that was Jojo and Max were today some good Samaritans who rose to the challenge.

"As principle of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the wellbeing of every students more seriously." Wells said as he looked outside the Window. "What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge." Well said as Jojo saw it was one of those cliché speeches used before questions began. "Mr. Madsen, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility." Wells said as Jojo had a hunch Leonardo planned it to get to him.

"Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should have known something was amiss." Wells said to the Teacher as Jojo also wondered if Jefferson was also involved somehow when he didn't check on Kate. "Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for the Vortex Clubs parties... And since Ms. Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions." Wells said to Nathan as Jojo saw the side glare Nathan gave him just before Wells sat down.

"Ms. Claufield and Mr. John, why exactly, were you two with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please tell us everything." Wells said as Joshua looked.

"The only things I do know was what she told me. Nathan drugged her and when she was wasted she made out with random boys in a video without a clue." Jojo said as Max looked.

"Yeah she told me the something." Max said as Nathan glared at the two.

"I dosed her? Without a clue? Have you seen the video? Whatever." Nathan said as Joshua smirked.

"No but you do have a camcorder and the money to get the stuff." Joshua countered as Nathan glared at the smart ass comment of Joshua.

"You're a liar, Nathan. You told Kate you took her to the Emergency room!" Max countered against Nathan there.

"I said I was going to take her to the ER. She sobered up eventually." Nathan said as Joshua's hands became fists as Under Pressure began to form once more.

"Bullshit! Something happened to her and you know it!" Joshua said since Black Hooded had a vendetta against the Prescott's for a reason.

"How about we talk about you waving a gun in the girl's bathroom-" Max began but Nathan cut her off.

"Hey, that's totally slander! I could sue this school so fast!" Nathan countered as Jojo glared. "...I already have a personal lawyer.' Nathan said as Jojo glared.

"Ok what about when you pulled a Gun on me yesterday after the Fire Alarm when I disarmed you of it and threw it away, I'm sure Warren can vouch for me there!" Jojo glared as he looked to Wells. "Reason I didn't bring it up was because it was after School and I assumed like in New York the school faculty has no control of students since there were no club meetings that day." Joshua said as he glared at Nathan.

"Careful, Mr. Prescott. I have been told of the first alleged gun incident but this second one is news to me." Wells said as he then looked to Jojo. "Can you confirm if Mr. Graham can vouch for this?" Wells asked as Jojo nodded.

"I'm willing to bet my tuition and my scholarship on it." Jojo said as Wells nodded.

"Very well." Wells said as Jojo was new and didn't make a bad record here as of yet. "Now Mr. Prescott I have to admit that the video in question was sent to me by multiple sources." Wells said before David jumped in.

"Including me." David said as Jojo was glad David was helping.

"And since Mr. Prescott does appear prominently in the video and was responsible for the party, I have no choice but to suspend him until further notice." Wells said as Jojo looked to the rich boy who was still as smug as ever.

"Whatever see, you in court." Nathan said as Jojo glared.

"Excuse me, I think Max, Jojo, and Nathan need a break before we grill them further. A friend and student just tried to kill herself... They don't need this forum right now." Jefferson said as Nathan looked.

"Yes, I'm kind of devastated right now. I'd like to be with my family right now." Nathan said as Jojo glared at how smug and arrogant Nathan sounded.

"Alright Mr. John and Ms. Claufield please sign here to confirm what you've told us." Wells said as Jojo then signed the paper as did Max as everything was soon filled as Jojo felt something was off.

(Scene Break Jojo and Max)

The two were watching the sun set as Jojo looked to Max as he sighed. "Hey Max do you think Jefferson is, off somehow?" Jojo asked as Max looked from her spot on the wall.

"Why?" She asked as Jojo looked.

"I don't know... it's like he isn't all there he looks at me like I'm some sort of protégé or an apprentice." Jojo said as Max looked.

"Well when I talked to him earlier it was after Kate talked to him and she ran off crying." Max said as Joshua knew Jefferson was... to perfect which is always shady to him.

"I think he was shut shaming her." Joshua said as he stood up and took out his keys.

"Are you sure?" Max asked not wanting to believe such a thing.

"I need to stop by a few places, Max can you call Jotaro or Joseph see what they can dig up on Jefferson and the Prescott's?" Joshua asked as Max nodded.

"Yeah." Max said she luckily got their numbers.

"Thanks." Joshua said as he began to walk away but soon stopped. Joshua looked and saw to his shock an Eclipse starting as he was wide eyed by this as he felt a chill star. Max then gasped as Jojo then looked and saw the Black Hooded Girl as behind her was Perfect Storm. She pointed at the two as Jojo glared at her.

"You won't win, you should have blamed both of them." She growled as soon she vanished with her vampirism speed.

"Blame both of them?" Max asked as Joshua looked.

"Max call Jotaro we need a full background on Jefferson he's part of this I just know it." Joshua said before he headed off no doubt to check on Kate.

(At the Madsen Household)

David brought in a Cat Carrier and released a Cat from it as Joyce gushed at the cat as she and David scratched it as it purred at the touch of its new owners. The Cat walked up to David and curled up with him as David was surprised at this before he smiled at it.

(With Victoria)

Victoria had her head in her hands as she had nearly caused someone to die as she didn't intend for it to happen. It made her sick to her stomach with the other things she's done.

Soon the door opened as Nathan walked in as the two looked at each other for a bit as something was up.

(With Frank)

Frank through a shooting disk out as his Dogs Stand shot at it hitting it dead on as Frank was impressed by that he then threw another as Pompidou shot it as well as this was good training.

(With Kate)

Kate was testing on her bed in her hospital room as she looked up and soon saw a feathered designed arm appear from her back and passed her a small cup of water surprising her. Even more so that the water became juice as she soon looked and saw a being appear as it looked like an Angel merged with a strong fighter and warrior as it smiled at Kate as on its hands and chest was the Cross.

Soon it vanished as the door opened and Jojo walked in as he looked to Kate and sat down next to her as he then began talking trying to see if she was ok and how she was doing. "Jojo... did you see something with me a little bit ago?" Kate asked as Joshua looked confused.

"What did it look like?" Jojo asked as soon Under Pressure showed up causing Kate to yelp as Jojo looked. "Wait you can see it?" He asked as soon the figure appeared behind Kate ready to defend her.

"Wait you know what these things are?" Kate asked as Joshua sighed.

"We need to talk." Joshua said as he looked at the Kate's newly awoken stand that seems largely based off of Christian or Catholic belief as its head seems to have a pastor or pope hat like design with a Halo of sorts. 'And I need to call Speedwagon.' Joshua mental sighed as he had a lot to tell Kate.

(Scene Break that night)

Leonardo sat in his cell in the dark as his victims were all found before he was put in this cell as he stood there he was kept in a cell to keep him from utilizing his Stand fully as soon the light turned off and when it came back on to the man's shock his boss was standing there. "I told you not to fuck this up." She growled as the man looked scared.

"Wait give me more time I can make it happen!" He called as Black Hooded glared.

"No I don't have the time to give you so now you're a loose ends and loose ends." She began as soon Perfect Storm appeared. "Need to be tied up." She said as soon Perfect Storm attacked as the light turned off once more followed by a scream and the image of blood shooting out as when the light came back on Leonardo was dead in his cell his heck ripped open and his body drained dry of blood as the blood that pooled was merely left overs.

"This will be my Perfect Storm." The girl said from the shadows as it was time to use her Plan B assassin who was already on the way and should be here in the morning.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey got the chapter out and sorry it took so long. Anyway hoping the alert goes out to my readers as for those who weren't made aware Chapter 3 is already out so please read it when you get the chance. Now then let's begin the Omake for this chapter shall we.

(Start Omake)

Kate was in the school yard as she was here after hours but what really cemented it was that she was surrounded by Nathan and two of his friends as Nathan smirked arrogantly at Kate who was scared. "You and that new kid Jojo have been getting real close lately." Nathan said as he glared at Kate. "That punk has been getting on my bad side big time you little slut." Nathan said as Kate was now very much scared. "But looks like I know how to hit him." Nathan said as he walked torts Nathan who stepped back.

"What do you want Nathan?" Kate asked as she tried to be calm about this.

"You and Jojo make such a smart looking couple, really I should have guessed as much the Christian girl who can't keep her legs close and the punk from New York such a perfect couple like a whore to her pimp." Nathan said as she was calling Kate out on her Video. "No matter what I do to break him or ruin him he lets it slide off not the least bit pissed off by it in fact he looks very happy lately." Nathan said as Kate quickly tried to run as Nathan then grabbed Kate roughly before he kissed her by force causing his two goons to go wide eyed.

"HOLY COW!" They called as they didn't expect to see Nathan have the balls to do that.

"He did it!" The other called as they were shocked by this as Kate tried to push Nathan off her but he was too strong for her.

Soon Kate was released as she fell to the ground in shock as Nathan smirked. "Ok be real with me Kate other than that video your saying that is your first kiss right? So you and Jojo haven't kissed yet." Nathan asked as Kate tried to get the taste of Nathan out of her mouth. "I'll take that as a no. YOU THOUGHT YOUR FIRST KISS WOULD BE WITH JOJO BUT IT WAS ME, NATHAN PRESCOTT!" Nathan called out pointing at himself as Kate was shocked by this very act.

(Omake End)

ESKK: Ok everyone remember leave a review on your way out and like always Ja Ne.


End file.
